


Doc Martens and Pink converse

by CherriesAndMangoes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula and Ty Lee don't get along at first, Azula doesn't know how to date, Azula needs a hug, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, High School AU, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lots of Angst, Modern AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Bending, Slow Burn, Ty Lee likes Azula first, Tyzula is the main focus of this work, maiko in the background, one bed they have to share on a school trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndMangoes/pseuds/CherriesAndMangoes
Summary: Azula is self assured and feared at school but she doesn't really have friends. She despises the loud and cheerful gaang, especially Ty Lee the cheerleader. When the two are paired up for a class project they have to start spending more time together. Azula pretends to hate the cheerful girl but she can't ignore those sparkling grey eyes.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 140
Kudos: 215





	1. "Look at You!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii this is the first time i'll be publishing a HS AU. I'll be updating this every other day OR MORE depending on if I get comments asking for more! Please enjoy and leave a comment and kudos about what you think! it would mean so much to me

*SORRY OUT OF STOCK* The vending machine beeps Azula rolls her eyes. _How are they out of those stupid fruit energy drinks, Nobody drinks those but me._ Having already deposited money into the machine Azula settles on a monster energy drink. She wrinkles her nose at the smell that wafts up from the chilled can when she cracks it open. 

She takes a sip and heads into the building, heading straight for the bathroom. She pauses because of the sound of a shriek followed by ear splitting laughter. _It's the gang isn't it_ she goes up the stairs and there they all are. Suki Sokka and Zuko hunched over a bag of chips, Katara and Aang sharing two halves of an apple.

And Ty Lee dressed in a tiny pink tank top and a white pleated skirt. _It's awfully cold out to dress as if it's the middle of summer_ Azula notices the fresh clean converse on the cheerleader's feet. 

"OMG YOU GUYS I JUST REALIZED I HAVE A ALGEBRA TEST RIGHT NOW" Ty Lee says takes a swing of the fruit energy drink besides her.

_So thats the culprit of the missing energy drinks_ Azula heads towards the group because they are sitting on the stairs and she needs to get to the bathroom before she gets to class. Ty Lee's eyes flit up towards the raven haired girl. 

"AZULA YOUR IN MY ALGEBRA CLASS DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE TEST IS ON" she says quickly as Azula approaches. Azula shakes her head _It's funny how she will probably just end up getting a solid grade from copying off some boy thats in love with her._ Azula ruffles Zuko hair as she moves further up the stairs away from the loud group of friends. 

"OH WAIT WE HAVE ALGEBRA TOGETHER ILL COME WITH YOU" Ty Lee chirps throwing her pink backpack on as she runs after Azula. Azula turns to look at the shocked expressions on Ty Lee's friends. They seem worried for Ty Lee, scared even. _Hmph well they should be_ Azula pushes the door open to the bathroom. Smoothing on some red lip balm Azula turns to see the brown haired girl who followed her into the bathroom. Ty Lee leans against the bathroom wall and smiles widely at Azula. 

"So are you dating anyone, how have you been doing?" She says twirling her braid around her finger. Azula's eyes roll immediately at the ridiculous question. Ty Lee steps to the sink thats in front of the mirror Azula is standing in front of and sits on it so she can be face to face with the girl. She giggles, "Well are you going to answer my question" she asks blocking the mirror Azula is applying lip balm in front of. Azula shakes her head. 

"I have better things to do than date, it's not that i can't get a date, i simply choose not to" she says cooly stepping to the other sink so she can have access to the mirror. Ty Lee's eyes widen in worry, "OH I DIDN'T MEAN IT IN THAT WAY, I KNOWWW YOU COULD GET A DATE WELL LOOK AT YOU" she says gesturing to Azula who is taken aback by the compliment. 

_Strange how she's being sweet_ _so she can get help on the test._ Azula turns to leave the bathroom but Ty Lee grabs her arm, Azula quickly wrenches it free already tired of the girl. 

Ty Lee points to the Zipper on the back of the pink tank top. Azula raises an eyebrow confused. "sorry but my zippers stuck can you zip it down and back up?" Ty Lee asks. Azula notices the Zipper isn't all the way up. She sighs and steps closer to the girl who mumbles on about how sorry she is and how worried she is for the test. Azula tries to yank the zipper up but it's stuck. Shaking her head in frustration she realizes she has to zip it down and back up. 

Ty Lee starts to laugh again, Azula looks at her trying to figure out what about the situation is funny. She tries to tug the zipper down but it won't budge.

"if somebody walked in right now they'd think we were doing something else" Ty Lee giggles. Suddenly the zipper flies down and Azula feels heat flush up to her cheeks. She zips the top back up as quick as it came down and she steps back from the girl. "they'd think you were being the ditzy girl you are" Azula says leaving the bathroom quickly. 


	2. Partner Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH OK PLS PLS I PROMISE THIS FIC WILL GET GOOD DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS SO I CAN GET SOME FEEDBACK OR SOMETHING. AZULA WILL HAVE GAY PANIC IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE

Having finished her test early Azula leans back in her chair. Her urge to kick her feet up on the table is overwhelming but she'd never hear the end of it from Mr.Roku.

The lint on her red hoodie falls to the ground as she picks it all off slowly. Azula continues to adjust her outfit, dusting off her black cargo pants and retying her doc martens. Even after she has redone her whole outfit she still is the only one done with the test. _Did these idiots not study?_

Ty Lee is hunched over her seat rubbing her temple struggling to complete the last few problems. Azula doesn't look at the worried girl and starts picking at her nails. Ty Lee pokes the boy in front of her gently

"hey Ron jian can you please show me the answers pleaasseee" she bends over her desk more so her tank top shows a little more. Ron Jian stutters and slides his entire test over to Ty Lee who smiles widely and starts scribbling answers down.

Grey eyes scan the room to make sure that nobody has caught her copying and she lands on golden eyes that saw the whole thing. Ty Lee turns scarlet and gets up to leave the paper on Mr. Rokus desk. Azula catches boys watching the white pleated skirt swish as Ty Lee scrambles back to her desk. 

Azula then realizes that she caught herself looking at the cheerleaders toned legs too, she turns away angry at herself. _I guessed she'd cheat on the test, If only things were that easy for the rest of us._ Azula knows that Ty Lee is still watching her, so she puts her head down to go to sleep. 

Roku notices the clock has struck three so the tired old man collects all the tests from whining anxious students. Now that the school day is over she can head home since she didn't have track practice on Thursdays. 

"WAIT CLASS CAN YOU WAIT A MINUTE KIDS" Mr. Roku yells the second the children rise from their seats. Azula groans and slumps back down. Mr. Roku announces that he wants to say the pairs for the history projects. "

"this is Algebra class man" Chan shouts out. Azula shushes him only for Chan to wink at her. Her nose wrinkles, Chan is revolting. She stares at the clock as Roku reads names. It's 3:02

"okay the last two pairings are Yue and Haru and Azula and Ty Lee" 

Azula feels her face grow hot, from anger...she thinks. Ty Lee pauses as well and looks at Azula. _This couldn't be worse this couldn't be any freaking worse._ Azula sighs and remembers something she said when she first met Ty Lee in freshman year, "what she lacks in brains she has in beauty". 

_she is beautiful, but she'd be awful to work with on a project_

Finally Roku lets the children leave and Azula shoves past a group of boys to turn the handle into the hallway. She has no desire to speak to Ty Lee about the project, or about anything for that matter. The school parking lot is way less crowded than other areas so Azula has a second to dig her car keys out of her bag. 

She pulls a red puff bar and her car keys out of the pocket of the backpack and she gets inside her Lexus. The car is nice and Azula's grateful that her dad got it for her. However she sometimes has a feeling that he only bought it for her so that he could spite Zuko.

Starting the car the hum of the engine drowns out any other noises and she loves it, she raises the puff bar to her lips and takes a hit. It's an awful habit she has and she wants to quit but she just never finds the will to do so. Over the rumbling of the engine she can hear a faint tapping. 

She looks around to see where its coming from, theres a flustered girl tapping at her window. She rolls it down to find Ty Lee standing next to the driver side window. _How did she find me here? for agnis sake_

"Hi Azula I'm so sorry but don't you think we should get started on the project soon?" panting from probably running across school to get to Azula's car.

Azula exhales blowing smoke into Ty Lee's face. Ty Lee wrinkles her nose and swats the smoke away, "you know thats really unhealthy right?" she questions the dark haired girl.

Azula shrugs and starts to roll her window back up, Ty Lee opens the car door instead. Taken aback Azula takes her boot off the gas pedal she was so ready to jam down on. Ty Lee flushes red with anger.

"hey i'm being serious can you PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, we need to work on this project Azula and you can't run from it" she huffs 

Azula narrows her eyes examining the girl, she never expected Ty Lee to get this bold. So she smirks and shuts the car door causing the girl in pink converse to jump back. Azula answers the cheerleader. 

"Okay meet me at my house at six tonight we can work there" she says cooly putting on a pair of sunglasses. Ty Lee grins and nods. _Now i can leave_

"AZULA ONE MORE THING" Ty Lee shouts through the window. Azula raises an eyebrow growing impatient 

"your not gonna tell Mr.Roku you saw me cheating on the test right?" Ty lee stammers turning pinker than she already was from running. Azula smiles a little bit relishing how nervous the girl is over something as silly as a test.

"mhm of course not Ty Lee, can't blame you for using your assets to get test answers" she gestures towards Ty Lee's tank top.

Azula steps on the gas and leaves the parking lot. A feeling of dread sits in _Why the fuck did I invite her to my house?_


	3. The smell of Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula may have avoided Ty Lee at school but now that she has invited the cheerleader to her home she has to spend lot's of time with the girl she finds so annoying...it doesn't help that she blushes whenever she's around her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY PANIC AZULA IS FINALLY HERE! i had sm fun writing this chapter i hope u enjoy

_Jeez how long has it been since I had someone over?_ _A year? TWO YEARS?_ Azula stands in her shower washing off the school day hastily. It's only 4:10 she still has so much time until Ty Lee rings her doorbell. Azula realizes that she never gave the girl her address.

_I'll text her when i hop out of the shower... I don't have her number...I'LL DM HER_

Azula catches herself, she wonders why she is so flustered so concerned about a simple girl coming over. Aggravated because she can't find the answer to her question, she throws her towel onto her bed and digs through her closet.

_Black sweatshirt, red shorts? no god I need to not look disheveled I have a reputation to keep up..._

_Black skirt.. but what to wear as a top? All she can find is a bunch of long sleeved shirts then she finds a black lacy tank top she hadn't work since summer._

Azula pulls on the clothes and examines herself in the mirror. Her outfit looks similar to the outfit Ty Lee was wearing today at school. She thinks about the tiny pink top and the swishy white skirt, heat rises to her cheeks again. _What the-why am i blushing again!?_

She realizes the neckline on her top dips awfully low and she thanks the spirits that her father is away on a work trip for if Ozai saw his daughter dressed this way she would be in so much trouble. She sits down at her vanity and drags a brush through her dark silky black hair and she apply a darker shade of red to her lips. 

_Almost like i'm getting ready for a date... which i'm not, this is simply for schoolwork_

She almost leaves her hair down but resorts to putting it up, just like always. With her hair down she looked sultry and she wasn't going on date. Azula dashes the mascara wand across her lashes and smiles at her reflection. She looks beautiful

_Like i always do of course, I have to look good tonight because when Ty Lee goes back to all forty thousand of her friends and talks about this. They won't think i slouch around my house like i sloth._

Ozai's voice plays through her mind, "your image is **everything** never let them see you **weak"**

Azula gathers her History Textbooks and she heads down the stairs towards the gigantic living room. She likes living in a mansion, it's peaceful and gives her all the quiet she needs. Laying her books out she notices her brother enter through the front door. 

"zuzu your home, how was the movie with your merry gang of idiots?" Azula asks trying to supress a smirk. Zuko looks at her outfit and makeup and wrinkles his nose

"ew why are you dressed like that, are you going on a DATE?!" he yells throwing his ratted backpack down. Azula crosses her arms over her chest

"NO OF COURSE NOT THE MEN AT OUR SCHOOL ARE DISGUSTING ZUKO!" she hisses. Zuko grins and mimics her by crossing his own arms. 

"It could be a girl Azula, come on we both know you have never been interested in boys" he says scooping his bag up again and heading up the fancy stairs. Azula turns dark red and runs after him 

"SHUT IT ZUKO" She screeches as her brother laughs and mumbles something about her not making too much noise with whoever she's bringing over. Azula looks down at her outfit and immediately decides she should change, she doesn't want the peppy pink girl to get the wrong idea. She turns towards the stairs- 

*DING DONG* 

Azula freezes and steps slowly towards the door the gold handle seems so menacing. She shakes her head _Stop being stupid and get this over with._

Behind the door Ty Lee is standing in a pink dress and a white puffer jacket. Holding her notebooks and laptop tightly Ty Lee shifts from foot to foot waiting for Azula to swing the door open. She's awfully proud of herself for standing up to Azula today in the parking lot. The side of her mouth almost twitches into a smile just thinking about the look in Azula's eyes when she yanked the car door open. 

Opening the door Azula shivers when the cold air hits her. Ty Lee begins to say something but Azula quickly tells her to come inside. 

"Ah it's so chilly out, how are you Azula?" Ty Lee smiles and let's her eyes run over Azula all the way down from the lace tank top to the skirt. Ty Lee tilts her head to the side, "I really like your outfit you look so pretty" 

Azula prays her face isn't red again she notices the puffer jacket Ty Lee is wearing. "do you want that off?" Azula says to the wide eyed girl. Ty Lee looks confused and then breaks into laughter.

"Yeah duh where should i put it?" she cooes 

Azula's brow furrows _Why is she talking like that gosh I hate it_

She snatches the jacket from Ty Lee and heads into the coat closet. The jacket smells strongly like vanilla. This all feels weird for Azula, having someone over. And of all people the very girl she despises she hangs the jacket up. Eager to get away from the overwhelming scent of vanilla. 

She walks back into the living room where Ty Lee is looking at a family portrait. She's wearing a pretty pink dress that looks like it would be perfect for the summer time. Azula doesn't say anything any watches Ty Lee trace her hand over the frame on the portrait. Her grey eyes staring at Azula's mother in the portrait. 

Azula clears her throat causing the cheerleader to jump in fright. After apologizing for touching the painting ten times Ty Lee takes a seat next to Azula on the couch. But Azula has some questions for Ty Lee. 

  
"so...how did you find where I lived? i never told you my address" Azula mutters to Ty Lee. Ty Lee hides her face in her hands, but her ears clearly turned pink. Azula doesn't flinch or smile. 

"I asked Zuko haha i know I should've asked you-" Ty Lee says softly as if she's afraid of making Azula angry. Azula feels her stomach turn _So she's afraid of me totally afraid of me_ Usually relishing in others fear of her Azula didn't care when people were afraid of her. So why does it hurt this time?

Dispelling all these thoughts from her mind Azula digs in her skirt pocket for her puff bar. Raising it to her lips she feel a hand grip her wrist. Ty Lee is holding it tightly and is staring at her with worry filled grey eyes. 

"I'll ask you kindly to let go of me" Azula sneers. Ty Lee yanks the puff bar out of Azula's hand and pockets it, shaking her head. Azula feels rage fill her 

"Your being rude for someone who is a guest in my home" she says calmly even though she wants to tell the other girl to leave. Ty Lee frowns, "Azula do you even know how bad that is for you can you not do that? also not while i'm here" Ty Lee begs. Azula gets even more angry _who the hell does she think she is? I can do whatever I want in my house_

Azula's eyes harden "give it back Ty Lee" she says sharply the tone of her voice dark and threatening. Ty Lee shakes her head again and cracks open a textbook. Azula reaches over to fish it out of Ty Lee's pocket. "I SAID GIVE IT BACK-" she yells. Ty Lee lurches back falling back on the couch and taking Azula down with her. 

_vanilla I smell vanilla_

Azula groans wrenching her hand out of Ty Lees pocket. She couldn't catch her fall so now her head is resting right next to Ty Lee's neck. She suddenly realizes she is on top of the girl and she brings her head up and finds herself nose to nose with an angry Ty Lee. Heat flushes to Azula's face so quickly she knows she's probably the color of a tomato. For some odd reason her golden eyes flit down to Ty Lee's pink lips. _WHATS WRONG WITH ME FOR AGNIS SAKE_

Ty Lee speaks first seeming unalarmed and unbothered by the fact that Azula is literally straddling her. 

"See the way you just behaved is because you have a nicotine addiction thats why you were so angry when i took your puff bar away. It's because your body needs nicotine you really should get some patches or something-" 

"i understand" Azula spits and sits up she can't think straight for some reason, she feels hot and dizzy. _Maybe i've fallen ill do i have a fever? then why do I keep looking at her lips, hows she get them to glisten like that- STOP IT_

Ty Lee was still laying there calmly not saying a word. Azula narrows her eyes searching for the ulterior motive. _I see now, she's trying to help me quit vaping so i'll feel closer to her and i'll do all the work for the midterm project_ she chuckles. Ty Lee looks confused as to whats funny. She stares up at Azula blinking. _Now that I know her plan, i'm not falling for it this silly girl won't get close to me._

Azula swings her leg back over and off of Ty Lee and sits back on her former spot in the couch. Ty Lee sits up laughing, "finally Azula I thought you were never gonna get off of me" she says her grey eyes glimmering with every giggle that escapes her perfectly glossy lips. Azula cracks open the textbook and the two girls decide on doing their project on some boring war. Azula sighs thinking she's gonna end up doing the most of the work. But her mind begins to wander again back to the warmth of Ty Lees body under her, the scent of vanilla, feeling Ty Lee's breath when the two were nose to nose. 

Afraid the cheerleader can read her mind Azula quickly turns her head to the girl. Ty Lee is focused on the old textbook scribbling notes down quickly. Azula sighs and decides to try and say something to the girl. _She probably expects me to be silent, let me throw her off balance. This is what she gets for trying to fool me_

"so you and Zuko are super close?" Azula asks trying to hold back a smirk _I'm going to beat her at her own game, convince her we are friends and then i'll still make her do her fair share of the project. How foolish of her to assume that i'd do all of it if she was nice to me_

"Mm not super close" Ty Lee chirps

"really? you texted him for the address didn't you" Azula rests her chin on her hand and stares at the nervous girl. 

"I don't have a crush on Zuko" Ty lee says gripping her pencil tightly

"mhmm sure you don't" Azula says laughing dryly

"Can you stop, I don't have a crush on your brother Azula" 

"so you're telling me you don't find him attractive at all?" 

"i'm not saying he isn't attractive, he is but I don't feel that way towards him" Ty Lee shrugs and turns the page in the book. 

"I'd expect you to ya know, don't you have a crush on everybody" Azula says cruelly, she knows what she said has hurt Ty Lee but for now she doesn't care. 

"Is that what you think of me? listen if you don't wanna work on this project together you don't have to talk to me. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE CRUEL" Ty Lee slams the book shut and leans back on the couch huffing in anger. Azula can't believe that Ty Lee has stood up to her again. She lets ten minutes go by and continues working.

Ty Lee reaches out and curls her hand across Azula's shoulder, Azula jerks her shoulder away as if Ty Lee had hurt her. She can't stand Ty Lee touching her because it makes whatever illness Azula has come down with, much **worse**. _Do i really hate her touching me though? why'd it take me so long to move off of her on the couch? SHUT UP_

"Azula can we at least try to get along, i don't hate you and i have no clue why you despise me so can we try to get along a little?" Ty Lee speaks softly to Azula. Azula shrugs, "alright fine" 

Ty Lee's face lights up. She squeals in joy and starts chattering about their project. Azula nods along knowing that Ty Lee is is simply acting. If it's a game Azula will play along.

"okay so i need to get home now because my mom will worry if i come home super late at night. And since i can't sleep over here-" 

"sleepover?" azula questions. _Really she wants to sleepover like we are gal pals?_ Azula imagines what the sleepover would be like

Ty Lee asleep in Azula's bed so close to her as if they had known each other ages? Ty Lee sleeping in Azula's bed, **in Azula's bed**

  
Shaking her head Azula looks at Ty Lee, "well then you should get going because you can't sleep here" 

Ty Lee nods and scoops up her notebooks. When they get to the door Ty Lee gushes about how much she enjoyed spending time with Azula until she remembers her jacket, "OOP do you think you could get me my jacket?"

Azula goes back in the coat closet and hands the jacket to a beaming Ty Lee. _Whys she always so happy for no reason_

Ty Lee pulls on her jacket and lunges at Azula who freezes in shock. Pulling her into a tight hug Ty Lee chuckles next to Azula's ear

"I'm just hugging you, thank you soooo much for letting me come over. You look really good by the way you should dress like this more"

Azula pushes the girl off gently and nods her head opening the door. She feels faint and sick, counting the seconds until Ty Lee has driven off Azula let's out a shaky sigh and slams the door. 

"ZUZU I FEEL SICK" she howls. Zuko comes down the stairs quickly when she explains her feeling of queasiness and dizziness and flushed face, Zuko assumes that she has a fever. 

Then Azula explains that Ty Lee touching her made it worse. Zuko starts to laugh

"your clueless Azula! YOU HAVE A CRUSH THATS WHY YOUR GETTING BUTTERFLIES" he grips his sides from laughing and heads back up the stairs.

"i have a W H A T ?!??!?" Azula yells 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this yet again tonight! so pls leaving kudos and or comments motivates me to keep writing more TYSM for reading ik it's silly but it means a lot to me when people leave comments or something.  
> IM GONNA UPDATE THIS AGAIN LATER TN


	4. "Do you have moves too?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula analyzes her feelings and her plan of action. She may not be as immune to Ty Lee's charm as she thinks. Azula has a discussion with Zuko and a strange dream...to say the least. The two girls also share another moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am rly worried that nobody is reading this so if you are pls pls pls pls leave a comment so I know to keep on writing.❤️

Azula tears off the tight skirt and top feeling overheated and tired. _Ty Lee is exhausting, and now i'm ill._ She lays on the bed pulling on an oversized white t-shirt. Her head is spinning and her face is flushed, despite not running a fever she has this overwhelming jittery feeling that won't go away. Zuko said she had a crush which is ridiculous because she'd never like anyone as shallow and stupid as Ty Lee. And Azula was too smart to fall for Ty Lee's super poorly planned plots. To distract herself from the turning in her stomach Azula pulls out her whiteboard. It's time to breakdown Ty Lee's plan 

**Ty Lee wants to be ~~friends~~ no she wants to be fake friends so she can get my help on the midterm project that was she won't fail the entire class. She thinks if she can befriend me i'll do the entire project**

**Ty Lee tactics: ~~caring about my health~~ pretending to care about my health (vaping) p.s buy nicotine patches**

**↓**

**pretending to want to be around me**

**My (Azula) plan of action: beat her at her own game, play along and be her friend but then in the end right when she thinks she has succeeded I make her do half (if not most) of the midterm project**

**I WILL BEAT TY LEE!**

Azulas face turns red again and she feels her stomach fluttering. _Ty Lee, vanilla, hugged me, couch_ Azula throws the marker to the side and goes out to find Zuko. Who is on the phone with Mai, she presses her ear up to the door and hears something that she doesn't want to hear. Usually when Zuko and Mai were either in Zuko's room or having one of **those** phone calls Azula would turn back to her room and shut the door and blare music as loud as she could. But tonight she really needed her brothers help. 

"ALRIGHT ZUKO TURN THE PHONE OFF AND PULL UP YOUR PANTS BECAUSE IM ENTERING YOUR GARBAGE DUMB OF A ROOM" she bellows waiting two seconds before kicking the door in. Zuko screams and slams the phone face down on the table, the sound of Mai whispering can still be heard. 

"MAI AZULAS IN THE ROOM NOW DONT-" Zuko pleads and the sound of Mai hangs up the call. Zuko turns to Azula who is suppressing a laugh. He sits down on his bed, "what do you want Azula?" he says. She sits down in front of him on his desk chair and begins explaining the whole situation. She watches Zuko expression change to confusion once she reaches the end of her vent. He shakes his head. 

"why don't you believe she likes you... she obviously was excited to be here" he sighs gesturing towards Azula. Unable to believe her brothers blindness to Ty Lee's plot Azula throws her arms up in the air in frustration. 

"TY LEE LIKING ME? YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING" she yells at a tired Zuko. He throws a pillow at her and pulls the blanket over himself. But Azula isn't done. She shakes him repeating her statement. 

"AZULA CMON SHE HAS ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE HOT IT'S JUST BEEN COMMON KNOWLEGE BUT SHE NEVER ACTED ON IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO ANY OF US" 

Azula pauses to process this information. Finally setting on her belief that it's a lie Azula smirks at Zuko, "okay dummy sure" she turns to leave his room and Zuko mumbles a final remark.

"You like her too Azula, don't pretend, the sick feeling you're having is feeling LOVESICK" he flips her off. Azula slams the door to his room and runs back into her own room and throws herself on the bed. She scrolls through instagram to scroll herself to sleep. 

But she has a dm, she never gets those. And it's from Ty Lee _what do you want Ty Lee_

 **TyLEe.C:** Hiiii Azula thank you for letting me come over today

 **Azula00** : You already said thank you Ty Lee

 **TyLEe.C:** AHHH im sorry, how are you? 😃

 **Azula00:** Im fine why aren't you asleep

 **TyLEe.C:** so you careeee?

Azula frowns at her phone and messages back saying that she doesn't care and that she's going to sleep. She opens Ty Lee's instagram.

Pictures of her and the gang in different places around the city. Pictures of her in flower fields and some bikini pictures by the beach that had endless comments under them from boys confessing their love. Azula's face heats up again. _What not this again_ Azula turns over and eventually falls asleep. It would be better if her dream wasn't so so much worse.

_Azula is on top of Ty Lee on the couch. She sighs and moves her head up from the side of Ty Lee's neck. She is now nose to nose with Ty Lee. Ty Lee's hand reaches up and brushes a piece of raven hair away from Azula's face. Ty Lee cups the side of Azula's face and runs her thumb across the dark-haired girls bottom lip. Azula feels sparks run through her. She leans down closing the distance between Ty Lee's mouth and her own. Ty Lee allows a noise escape her mouth that urges Azula to kiss more. She smells like vanilla and Azula feels so happy. Ty Lee's soft light brown hair tangles through Azula's fingers. Azula's heart swells because she is near Ty Lee as long as she's close to her_

Azula sits up quickly in her bed. That dream was awful, some sort of nightmare. _Agni i really have gotten ill I'm having such strange dreams and strange thoughts._ Feeling a little better now Azula decides she might as well get ready for school. Pulling on a black cropped short sleeve and a pair of red sweat pants. 

Azula notices the sliver of skin in between her sweatpants and the top. This is more revealing than what she usually wears. However she feels the need to look put together. Knowing that Ty Lee will probably try and talk to her today. 

The school day flies by and then lunch rolls around. Azula dunks her fries in ketchup and pops them into her mouth and scrolls through instagram again. She eats alone in her car in the parking lot. Just the way she likes it. But just like the day before a certain cheerleader runs up to her car and taps the window.

Azula pretends not to hear the cheerleader tapping the video with her nail. She focuses on her fries. Ty Lee pounds the hand with her first. Azula sighs and unlocks the car door, Ty Lee slides into the passenger seat holding a box of cupcakes and smiling. 

"Hello Ty Lee" Azula says making sure she doesn't sound interested in whats inside the box. _Now i want a cupcake i can't believe this._ Ty Lee reaches out and pokes Azula's arm and holds out a cupcake. Azula snatches the cupcake and mutters a thank you to the smiling girl in the passenger seat. 

Ty Lee watches Azula dip her finger into the frosting and lick it off. Removing her finger from her mouth Azula notices Ty Lee watching her. She narrows her golden eyes and watches Ty Lee's cheeks turn pink. 

Zuko's words ring through her head "she always thought you were hot". Azula sighs and finishes the cupcake. Ty Lee has already eaten her own, and perfectly at that too. Not a single crumb or sliver of frosting is on her face. Azula hopes there isn't any on hers. 

Ty Lee giggles and reaches over and wipes frosting off the bottom of Azula's lip. Remembering the dream Azula wrenches back quickly with a thud. Ty Lee gingerly pulls her hand back rubbing the remainder of the frosting in between her thumb and index finger. 

"Damn Azula i thought we were friends now...i'm sorry if i'm doing too much" Ty Lee softly says to a flustered Azula. 

Her face burning again and she feels kind of bad so Azula reaches over and pats Ty Lee's hand. Ty Lee smiled weakly and licks the frosting off her thumb and index finger. 

Azula shakes the carton of fries towards Ty Lee and she takes one. _Even though this friendship is fake that doesn't mean that I can't have a niceish time with this stupid girl_

The two eat the rest of the fries in silence. Zuko and Mai stumble into the parking lot making out. The two girls don't notice them until they see Zuko trying to open Mai's car door and also kiss her at the same time. 

Ty Lee sees them first and starts giggling Azula looks to see what she finds hilarious. But the vision of her brother and a girl in the back of a car isn't so much funny as it is disgusting. She groans and buries her face in her hands.

Ty Lee squeals as they watch Zuko and Mai do **something.** Ty Lee yells "OH MY GOD HE HAS MOVESSSS". Azula bangs her head against the steering wheel. "ty lee please for the love of Agni shut up" 

"Is it a genetic thing or something? Do you have moves too Azula?" Ty Lee chuckles out. And Azula turns dark red it feels like she's burning. She shakes her head and Ty Lee chuckles some more. 

"I feel like you do Azula, sorry if this is weird but i feel like you do" she hiccups between laughter. And Azula let's out a cackle and Ty Lee's face breaks into a grin. Azula flails her arms in the air "I WOULDN'T KNOW IF I HAVE MOVES" Azula screeches and Ty Lee laughs even more.

The two let their laughter fade out and Azula watches Ty Lee. Who has sparkling grey eyes and the biggest pearly smile. The way her hair swishes when she rocks forward from laughter, the way her laughter ends in a hiccup. _I am simply observant_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading I will update again tmrw because even though I'm worried that nobody is reading this i want to keep writing because of how much i love Tyzula. But i promise chapters will come out faster if you leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday and the two girls have to study again. Ty Lee takes Azula on a little detour where she asks a personal question and Azula is a little softer towards the cheerleader. Azula has an unexpected visitor when she gets home and she starts to doubt everything she's been so sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I wrote this instead of doing homework and this chapter is a little more peaceful and shows a little more of Azula being softer towards Ty Lee. I'm so happy this work has people reading it. It means so much to me and i'd rly love any comments because they let me know that people are reading the new chapters. I hope you enjoy this! im also updating this again tmrw so don't forget to bookmark

The measly fries Ty Lee and Azula shared after lunch wasn't very filling and as Azula walks to Algebra she hears her stomach growl. She finds herself tempted to go to the vending machine and purchase a bag of fruit gummies but she can't afford to be late to class. The school has a policy of notifying parents whenever their teen is late to a class, and Ozai was not one to tolerate poor attendance. 

Two minutes early Azula enters the classroom and slides into her seat, the classroom is air conditioned and Mr. Roku loves to have it cold. The classroom may be even colder than the chilly fall air outside. Neatly placing her homework on her desk Azula looks to see who has arrived to class already. _Yue, Ming, Haru, Chan, Rika, Lola, Ron Jian._ Nobody interesting for her to observe until class starts. She stares at her boots for what seems like an hour but logically was only a few minutes. _I swear I'll fall asleep until class starts soon._

Her thoughts of snoozing were interrupted by the bell and Mr. Roku shuffling in clutching a messy stack of papers that he threw onto his desk. Azula forces herself to sit up, a pain in her back makes her wince. _Thank Agni it's friday I need to sleep._ Mr. Roku snaps his fingers and states that he needs someone to take roll. _Lazy old man what is this middle school?_

Despite her distaste for Roku's laziness Azula raises her hand. Roku smiles and hands her the clipboard. Clearing her throat she stands up and starts reading off names

"Chan?" she says sharply 

"i come when called" he sneers winking at her. _I'm no longer craving gummies_

Taking the rest of roll is easy. There are a few missing students, including Ty Lee that haven't shown up to class yet. But they only have a few minutes to do so before they are marked as absent. Azula keeps the clipboard on the corner of her desk waiting for the other students to arrive. Roku clasps his hands together and begins the lesson. 

Only three minutes into the lesson Ty Lee bursts into the classroom holding her folder in between her teeth and cradling her unzipped backpack. She manages to say a muffled apology to Mr. Roku before she quickly dashes to her seat. Another cheerleader waves through the glass window before running off to whatever class she is late to, Ty Lee waves back giggling softly. Azula rolls her eyes at the complete disrespect for the class bell schedule. 

Ron Jian turns to Ty Lee who is searching for a pencil in her messy pink backpack. "Hey Ty I know you probably didn't have time to do the homework, you know with cheer practice and all so i wrote up another copy of my homework so i could give it to you" he gloats holding out a crisp copy of the homework with all of the answers filled in. Ty Lee gasps in disbelief. _oh you have GOT to be kidding me_ Azula scoffs quietly but not enough. Ty Lee catches Azula shoot the cheerleader and football player a disapproving glare. 

Turning her full attention to the lesson now Azula scrawls down more of the notes Mr. Roku has written on the board. _He is in love with her, and she's just letting him think he has a chance! Heck maybe he does have a chance_

her paper is filled with harshly written notes in bright red ink. Azula sighs and pushes the paper away from herself. 

When It's time to collect the homework Mr Roku walks around and picks up the papers from each desk quickly. When he gets to Azula's desk she decides to make Ty Lee squirm a little bit. "oh Mr.Roku you should know something very important" Azula declares making Mr. Roku momentarily pause his trip around the classroom. Azula eyes Ty Lee who is biting her nails anxiously. Ty Lee's eyes plead with Azula not to say it, so she doesn't. 

"gosh I'm sorry Mr.Roku I must have lost my train of thought" she sighs turning away from the teacher. Mr. Roku mumbles something about "teenagers wasting his valuable time" and he rounds up the last of the homework. Azula smirks _Ha she looked so afraid for a second there I hope she understands that her whole system of getting good grades on the class isn't very stable. With one conversation with Roku I can make sure Ty Lee has to retake this class when she's a senior_

Ty Lee throws a pen at Azula's shoulder. Whipping her head around to see who threw It Azula finds Ty Lee staring at her with her arms crossed in annoyance. Azula picks up the pen and slips it into her own pencil case. "your not getting this back" she mouthes to the already angry cheerleader. The lesson runs on and eventually Roku is rambling about his pet dog's sensitive stomach. Around this time of the class period Azula begins to watch the clock. 

"and final thing for the students in my history class, please meet with your partners tonight to do more research on the project, i suggest the library it's a good place to find helpful information on your topics!" he advises before wiping down the whiteboard. Azula feels Ty Lee's eyes burning into her back. _I guess we have to study again tonight, at least it'll be at the library and not my home._

The clock hits three and the teenagers file out of class eager to enjoy their Fridays. Azula once again makes it out of class first and starts striding down the hallway. And just like she expected Ty Lee catches up to her quickly. "Azula what was that?! we got along so well today during lunch I thought you'd finally gotten over your need to make me suffer-" she grumbles. Azula's lip curls into a smile "I don't have a need to make you suffer Ty Lee, i simply thought It would be funny to mess with you" Azula explains calmly not looking at the other girl. _I didn't need to do that though, now she's upset_

Ty Lee frowns and keeps following Azula down the stairs towards the parking lot. Azula turns to face her "don't be a stalker Ty Lee" she says reaching to get her car keys out. Ty Lee sighs, exasperated with Azula's behavior. 

"Did you not hear Mr. Roku? we have to study at the library now!" Ty Lee half-yelled. Azula hears the beep of her car and reaches for the trunk so she can throw her bag in. Ty Lee crosses her arms and watches Azula shove her backpack in and close the trunk with a click. 

"Okay Ty Lee, get in the car then" Azula groans and Ty Lee's face melts into another pearly grin. Azula turns on the engine and smiles when she hears the hum. She puts the car in reverse and backs out of her parking space. Ty Lee buckles her seatbelt and goes on her phone to find directions to the library. Azula assures her there won't be any need, Ozai used to make her spend sundays at the library from eight to five so she could be well educated, more educated that her classmates. 

Azula still feels very hungry, and her stomach makes sure to announce that with a growl. Ty Lee cover her hand with her mouth and snickers softly. "Are you hungry Azula?" she says smiling. Azula pauses at a stoplight "yes of course I am, you ate half of my fries" she remarks. The light turns green and Ty Lee spots a cafe a few blocks ahead. She gasps loudly, "Azula omg can you please pull over that cafe is so yummy and you're hungry too! i would kill for some food right now!" she squeals widening her eyes at the driver. 

Azula wants to keep driving and not give into Ty Lee's pleading but her stomach is louder than her brain and she turns the car into the small parking lot for the cafe. Ty Lee jumps out of the car and runs to the trunk so she can retrieve her wallet. Azula pulls down her sunglasses to eye the cafe, it's quaint and homey. _But it looks a little old and shabby too, it better not have any health code violations._ Ty Lee pulls her bedazzled wallet out of her backpack and turns towards the cafe still beaming with excitement.

When the two girls enter through the cafe's pastel pink doors Azula is surprised to see that almost all the tables are full and a few people are waiting for takeout. The lady behind the counter shoots Ty Lee a smile and comes over to seat the pair of teens. "hey Adela can we have a table for two please" she chimes to the woman who she has obviously met before. Azula follows along as they are seated at a table with pastel blue chairs and a bright orange table. The color scheme of the cafe makes Azula's head pound. 

"oh gosh look at all the options" Ty Lee gushes opening the menu. Azula mimics her and does the same _Hm garden salad, homestyle burger, crepes, soups, sandwiches..._ She doesn't know what to choose either. But when she moves her menu away from her face Ty Lee decides for her.

"Okay Azula you should get their mac and cheese i know you'd love it!" Ty Lee chirps pointing to it on Azula's menu. Not having any alternative Azula nods and closes her menu. Ty Lee breaks into chatter almost immediately 

"I had such a crazy dream do you want to hear it?!" she starts describing the dream to Azula before Azula can even respond. _I don't think i'll ever get a word out around her honestly._ Ty Lee rambles about her dream about how the city floated into the sky on some sort of Bison bear combination. Azula nods along listening to the girls dream but then an awful thought runs up her spine. _What if she knew about the dream I had? then i'd be in real trouble_

Azula's fearful expression is clear to Ty Lee, who reaches over and shakes Azula's hand which is resting on the table. 

"Azula Azulaaa did you see a ghost?" she questions. Snapping out of it Azula smiles weakly and shakes her head, "of course not carry on or whatever" she waves her hand at Ty Lee. Ty Lee's grey eyes sparkle mischievously and she lowers her voice to a whisper. Azula is almost intrigued to hear what the girl has to say.

"do you wanna know why I was so late to class today?" Ty Lee whispers slowly. Azula shrugs and Ty Lee continues "so I was talking to Nico and I guess the conversation went on for farrrr to long so I didn't hear the bell then he tried to kiss me and I had to dodge it SO QUICKLY" she admits "I also had to go tell Melanie so that made me even more late!" Ty Lee is giggling now. But Azula doesn't see the humor in any of it _He tried to kiss her? Nico's a dirtbag he's sleazy and horrible why would she even waste her time engaging in conversation with such a sickening man_

"Thats great Ty Lee. But you couldn't kiss Nico not with Ron Jian on your eye all the time" Azula exclaims watching the waitress shuffle around tables serving plates of warm steaming food. Ty Lee slaps her hand on the table in shock

"AZULA RON JIAN?!?OH HE'S JUST MY FRIEND" Ty Lee persuades laughing at the idea of her and Ron Jian. Azula raises her eyebrows at Ty Lee and Ty Lee turns pink. 

"Well i guess he may have a crush on me, but you know when boys like you and you don't want to hurt them so you play along?" Ty Lee asks hopefully. Azula stares back at her exhausted by Ty Lee's blindess to the effect she has on the boys _and girls._ At their school.

"I wouldn't know what that's like" Azula says cooly as she fiddles with the fork on their table. Ty Lee tilts her head to the side 

“guys think your hot, but I think they just assume you won't like them" 

"and why is that?" Azula says leaning forward a little on the table. Ty Lee turns red and starts to stutter, "well I don't know if your open about it..but they all assume you like girls?" Ty Lee quickly looks down at her hands and Azula processes the information. _Why would they think that? when have i ever given that impression, i haven't dated a girl.... or a guy_

Breaking the silence the waitress puts two plates of food down in front of the girls one bowl of steaming hot mac and cheese, and another of vegetable soup. Ty Lee squeaks in excitement and thanks the waitress. Azula picks up her fork her stomach screaming at her to dive in. 

"it's fine if your not open about it tho! It took me a long time to come out as bi" Ty Lee assures Azula who doesn't look up from her mac and cheese. _I do like girls in that way but certainly not guys..and not Ty Lee either contrary to what Zuko will say._ Azula looks up at Ty Lee who is dunking a piece of bread into her soup.

"I do like girls, but I don't like to date" Azula says as quickly as she can turning her face down to the bowl of pasta before she can turn red again. Ty Lee nods and bites into her bread, "cool, good to know" 

_What in Agni's name does she mean by that?!?_

The two are very hungry so they dive into their food and don't leave room for conversation. This bodes well for Azula since she truly doesn't want to talk to Ty Lee about her endeavors with boys anymore. But this cafe is amazing the food is almost perfect. The only time Azula has ever loved a dish so much was when her mom used to make her old recipes. _I don't want to think about her right now._ Every time Azula thinks of her mom she starts to feel sick and she uses all her willpower to not run to the cafe bathroom and hurl. 

Ty Lee finishes her soup and looks at Azula who is trying to control her breathing. "are you ready to go?" Ty Lee asks. Azula nods and waves the waitress over. The check is smaller than Azula suspected but she leaves a hefty tip, the service and the food was great. Getting up to leave Ty Lee frowns "Azula i can pay for my own food" Ty Lee says reaching for the check. 

"Ty Lee please if you want to pay me back later you can, can we please just go" Azula sighs. Giving in Ty Lee gets up and the two leave the little cafe. 

Azula knows that the ride to the library will be very short and brief. Ty Lee hops into the passenger seat and babbles about how good the food was. Before Azula can put the car in reverse, Ty Lee grabs Azula's arm gently and gives it a squeeze. "I'm sorry if i'm intruding but you seemed kind of upset in there for a second, your breathing was all ragged, are you all right?" she says speaking in a soft tone that could make even the most stern people melt. 

Azula fights the urge to pull her arm free but she shakes her head, "I don't know I just remembered somebody I wasn't very fond of" she says sharply. Ty Lee rubs Azula's arm asking if she wants to talk about it. When Azula shakes her head Ty Lee nods and let's her arm fall back by her side. Azula feels a ball in her throat _Agni she really is trying to get be to show vulnerability, no way_

Putting her hand on the passengers seat when she reverses the car she feels Ty Lee lean back into the seat, her neck brushing against Azula's hand. Azula's breath catches in her throat and she pulls the car out. Ty Lee gazes out the window as the sky grows darker. The remaining rays of sun manage to shine on her face. And for a second Azula watches her _she truly is beautiful it's good that she is smart enough to use it to her benefit._

The library is a big old building that has been slowly crumbling down for a few years now. Yet people still go in to read despite the chances of the roof falling in at any given moment. Studying does not sound very appealing right not to either of the two girls and they both sigh before entering the building. A really old man stands behind a little checkout area he waves the girls over and asks them if they are looking for anything in specific. 

"Anything on the 100 year war?" Azula asks leaning on the counter as the old man nods and points toward an isle far in the back. Azula nods and starts walking towards the section of the library the man pointed to. Ty Lee runs after her eyeing the people in the library. Azula immediately starts scanning the shelves her eyes gleaming even in the darkness of the library. Ty Lee's eye catches on an older yellow book on the top shelf with "100" on the spine. She hooks a foot on a bottom shelf and begins to climb. Azula turns around and her eyes widen. 

"TY LEE GET DOWN NOW" she hisses through her teeth. Ty Lee hooks her index finger on the book's spine and pulls it out. 

"Azula catch it!" she whispers back throwing the book down. With ease Azula grabs the book. Ty Lee looks at the ground it seems awfully far down. Azula buries her face in her hands

"Ty Lee don't be dramatic just hop down" Azula begs of the girl on the shelf.

"Catch me!" Ty Lee suggests 

"absolutely not" Azula shakes her head. Ty Lee rolls her eyes

"azula come on then at least stand under be just in case" she pleads. Azula steps under where the girl, tucking the book under her arm she prepares for the worst. Instead Ty Lee laughs on her way down. 

"Hee hee I just realized you can see up my skirt from that angle" she giggles slowly making her way down the shelf. Azula feels blood flush to her face and she states that she's not looking and she will leave the library right now unless Ty Lee manages to hurry up. 

"Okay OKay" Ty Lee says making it to the ground. Azula sighs in either relief or exhaustion, maybe both. Ty Lee grins looking from the book and then Azula's annoyed face. 

"well I got the book didn't I" she beams as Azula walks over to the library reading area. Ty Lee throws herself onto a beanbag and yawns loudly. Azula narrows her eyes _She better not dare to fall asleep right now._ Ty Lee beckons for Azula to get on the beanbag chair so they can look through the book together. Azula hesitantly looks at the navy bag and sits down next to Ty Lee. The beanbag however dips in under their added weight. The pair find themselves hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and arm to arm.

Ty Lee looks unfazed and reads the back of the book but Azula tries to hide how nervous she feels right now. It reminds her of the couch and of her dream. Ty Lee's skin is smooth against Azula's arm and her vanilla pefume fills Azula's nose and clouds her sense. Ty Lee leans closer to point out a funny picture in the book and Azula draws in a sharp breath. Ty Lee squints at her, "what's wrong with you? are you having a heart attack or a stroke?" Ty Lee questions jokingly. 

Azula can't help but look at Ty Lee **really look at her**. Her slim pale arms that turn the pages of the book, her mousy brown hair that sits in it's signature braid so perfectly. The way her lips move when she reads to herself and the grey of her eyes that manage to shine whenever she laughs. Ty Lee appears to be perfect, not a flaw in her face or her body. Azula thinks what she's feeling is envy but it's something else it burns in her chest. She exhales a little too loudly and Ty Lee looks over at her.

_Does she know I was staring? I was simply admiring her features, why can't i just study._ Azula begins to read along in the book too. Despite the warmth of Ty Lee's body next to her own it's easy for her to stay focused on the war and the story of nations fighting. Maybe an hour goes by of them reading together in silence that is only broken when Azula types down an interesting fact from the book into her notes app so they can use it during the project. 

  
The lights flicker, Ty Lee looks around and gets up. "the library is closing we have to go" she says quickly. Azula rises from her seat in the beanbag chair and nods. She checks out the book using her library card which makes Ty Lee hold back a chuckle. Pushing past the old doors of the library Azula looks for her car. Ty Lee looks at the sky and sighs when she see's the sunset. 

"Azula look the sky is pink, ugh it's so gorgeous" she cooes her hands folded across her chest. Azula shoots a glance at the sky and opens her car door. Ty Lee takes a minute or two to get in the car obviously mesmerized by the sky. Azula doesn't mind though, she's too tired to be annoyed. When the two finally hit the road Ty Lee takes advantage of Azula's exhaustion and seizes the aux cord to play Clairo. 

"Sofia" starts to play and Ty Lee hums along as she gazes lovingly at the sky outside. Azula doesn't mind the song but it's not her favorite. The lyrics are interesting to her though

**You know I'll do anything you ask me to**   
**But oh my God, I think I'm in love with you**   
**Standing here alone now, think that we can drive around**   
**I just wanna say how I love you with your hair down**   
**Baby, you don't got to fight, I'll be here til the end of time**   
**Wishing that you were mine, pull you in, it's alright**

The song is soothing and the lyrics make Azula's chest ache in a way she's not familiar with. She turns to Ty Lee who to her surprise has already been watching her closely. Azula stares back and breaks the silence

"so where is your house? so i can drop you off" she says turning her eyes back to the road. 

"just three more blocks it's the peach colored one" Ty Lee says as she continues to hum along to the song. 

The peach house is fairly large and Azula stops the car so Ty Lee can get out. Ty Lee hops out and pulls her phone from the aux making the song stop. Azula nods in Ty Lee's direction as a goodbye but the cheerleader pauses before she gets out of the car. She climbs back in the seat and leans towards a confused Azula. She lifts Azula's sleeve gently and notices the patch. Azula is flooded with embarrassment but Ty Lee smiles so widely Azula realizes there is nothing to be embarrassed about. 

"You got a patch! I'm so proud of you!" Ty Lee cries clapping her hands together. Azula rolls her eyes 

"It's no big deal" she informs a giddy Ty Lee. Ty Lee hugs Azula, Azula responds by keeping a hand on the wheel and looping the other around the other girls waist. Ty Lee plants a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Azula grips the steering wheel quickly feeling the other girls lips on her cheek made her chest feel tight and her breathing shallow. She breaks the hug letting a still enthusiastic Ty Lee slip out of the car.

Still gushing about how good this is for Azula Ty Lee shuts the car door and runs into her house. Azula zooms off as fast as she can _she really is doing all of this for a project...but then again was this all for a project._

Later that night when she's in bed Azula catches sight of her whiteboard in the corner of the room and begins to doubt herself for the first time, her hand rising to her cheek she ponders the possibility that Ty Lee may be genuine. She's snapped out of these thoughts when she hears movement in the living room downstairs. She knows it's not Zuko because she saw him go to sleep in his room half an hour ago. _I swear if i have to fight a damn robber right now_ Azula tip toes down the stairs holding a heavy hairbrush she has to chuck it at an intruder.

But whoever is standing in the living room is far from and intruder. He sets his briefcase down and turns to face Azula who is now pale. Azula meets his eyes and manages to get some words out 

"Welcome home Father" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR READING! any comments would help so much so i can know if people are reading the newer chapters! BUt if you read this your one of my favorite people immediately. Also I PROMISE things will heat up in the next chapter! *giggles*


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Ty Lee hang out, without studying for once. The cheerleader finally manages to drag Azula out of the house to a get together where shenanigans occur, and things finally heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this update is late AND IM SO SORRY FOR THAT i've just been having a lot of tests recently during school and i barely find time to write unless it's three am :(  
> But if you're reading this story pls leave a comment it rly helps me stay motivated and the more comments the faster chapters will come out because i'll have more motivation to write. I WILL HAVE ANOTHER UPDATE TMRW AND I RLY TRIED MY BEST WITH THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU DONT HATE IT!

That night Azula could not fall asleep despite being exhausted from the day. For Ozai was home from a business trip that he had decided to cut short. He and Azula shared a conversation in the living room when she came down to discover his return. 

"I have decided that you need to make sure that the track team keeps you as captain even when you join the volleyball team" he informed her as she helped carry his suitcase to his room. She had nodded quickly and stood up straight, she had complimented his great work on the business trip and asked him if he'd like anything to eat. _I did everything perfectly, just like I always do._

Eventually Ozai had informed Azula that it was time for her to leave him alone and go to bed. Which was not a problem for Azula at all, she turned to retreat to the staircase but Ozai called her name. His tone was stern, meaning whatever he was going to tell her was important. 

"Azula I have eyes here that tell me what you and your brother are up to, so don't think that since i'm away on trips the majority of the time I can't see whats happening" he says this coldly and clearly, making sure Azula can absorb every single word. Her mind failed her in that moment and couldn't come with a verbal response immediately so she resorts to nodding.

Towards the top of the stairs the realization kicks in for her which is much later than she'd want it to. _He knows everywhere that I have been and who I have been with at those places._ Shaking it off she reminds herself that if he disapproved of her newfound "friendship" with Ty Lee he would order her to cut off Ty Lee. 

Zuko stood in his doorway awaiting Azula approaching the top of the stairs. He lets his nervous emotions display on his face, this is something Azula never does. She meets his eye and crosses her arms waiting to see what he has to say. 

"wait how long is he going to be back for?" Zuko sighs. Azula shrugs and reaches for the handle to her own room. 

"goodnight Zuko, it'll be cold tonight so bundle up" she says suppressing a yawn.

Zuko smiles weakly and gives his little sister a thumbs up before disappearing back into his room. 

Pulling her comforter to her chin Azula feels her eyelids go heavy even though her brain is still full with thoughts. Her phone however buzzed on the nightstand loud enough to make her forget all about sleep. _Who is calling at this hour i will not be happy about this._ The number is random and one she has never seen before. She frowns and answers the call, hoping it's not some sort of spam. 

"Who is this!" she says sternly waiting for a reply

"HI AZULA ITS ME!" a high pitched voice sounds from the other end of the phone making Azula wince and turn down her phone volume. Sighing she presses the phone back up to her ear "what do you want Ty Lee?" she plays with the stitching on her comforter, suddenly nervous about the context of the call. 

"Okay so don't be upset but I need a ride tomorrow to Suki's house because we are having a small get together and you should totally come too!" Ty Lee chirps into the phone. Azula sits up quickly in bed at the offer _What is this?is this all a set up? Oh gosh I need time to think this through, where is my whiteboard?_

"Azula?" the voice on the other end of the phone asks sounding concerned at Azula's sudden silence. Azula uses her shoulder to keep her phone pressed up to her ear and wrenches her whiteboard out of her closet as quietly as she can but the whiteboard makes a loud thunk when it hits the closet door as Azula drags it out. Cursing under her breath Azula manages to spit out some words "Tell me more about this hangout Ty Lee" she demands.

"Okay...so we are all gonna go there at six and probably get kinda drunk and leave around twelve" Ty Lee explains. Azula tries to open a dry erase marker and the cap won't come off, resorting to biting it off with her teeth Azula spits the cap onto the floor. 

"what are you doing?" Ty Lee asks slowly 

"nothing, and i can't come because midnight is too late" Azula snaps back

"We can leave earlier if you want, do you wanna pick me up at five thirty?" Ty Lee continues 

Azula scribbles on the board, planning out whether it could be a set up where they all make a fool of her, but that seems extreme. Instead she thinks about Ty Lee sitting her room holding the sparkly pink phone up to her ear and call Azula. _Is she back from cheer practice?_

"Azula whats wrong with you right now, why are you going silent are you doing okay?" Ty Lee sounds concerned and Azula can't help but smirk at that. However she has to answer because she knows Ty Lee won't stop nagging her until she does. Clearing her throat she speaks into the phone 

"five thirty right?" 

"Mhm I'm excited i'll see you tomorrow Ok-" Ty Lee exclaims happily but she's cut off by Azula hanging up the phone very quickly. Laying back down on the bed Azula slips off her hoodie and pulls the blanket up higher to her chin. For some reason she can't understand Azula thinks about what Ty Lee is doing right now. 

Ty Lee wore a lot of pink so of course her room would have a lot of pink things in it. Probably smaller than Azula's room given Azula being one of the richer teenagers at their school. Azula thinks of Ty Lee calling her holding her pink phone and dialing Azula's number. Heat rises to Azula's face again she turns onto her stomach and groans into her pillow from frustration. 

_I hate thinking about her, I wish I had been paired up with someone else for the project and what am i doing now?! HANGING OUT WITH HER TOMORROW_

Done screaming her frustration to her pillow Azula turns back onto her back, and lays back down to finally sleep. Ty Lee is probably awake, dancing around her room or something. Probably twirling around and talking to some boy on the phone. Her braid twirling along with her _No stop I need to go to sleep._ Azula remembers the feeling of Ty Lee's lips on her cheek when she found out Azula was quitting nicotine. 

_Thank goodness I didn't turn my head when Ty Lee went to kiss my cheek because then..._ Azula feels like she's overheating. Pushing the comforter off she turns onto her side and forces herself to go to sleep. After all she has to go to a "hangout" tomorrow.

_Sitting in the back of Azula's car Ty Lee kisses her again, Azula smiles into the kiss and moves her head back breaking the kiss. Upset that it has stopped Ty Lee leans forward to kiss Azula again. Azula chuckles and dodges it again leaving the cheerleader frustrated._

_"_ _Azula why are you doing this" Ty Lee says pouting and trying to lean in again. Pulling Ty Lee onto her lap which makes the pout on the cheerleader's face turn into a tiny smile. Azula kisses her neck causing a gasp and Ty Lee's hand running through Azula's hair pulling the girl closer to her neck._

_Feeling her face being pulled back up to Ty Lee Azula can't help but smile. Ty Lee kisses Azula quickly not giving her the chance to pull away. Azula twirls Ty Lee's braid around her hand and lets Ty Lee kiss her again and again._

Sunshine beaming through the window tears Azula away from the dream and her hands fly to her lips. The sensation of Ty Lee's mouth felt so real. _But it wasn't and somehow she has polluted my mind_ Azula sighs and drags herself out of bed, she has to do some homework before she goes to pick up Ty Lee. 

_How am i going to pick her up with the dream still fresh in my mind?_ Leaving the tab where she was writing her essay for english class Azula googled "what does it mean when I have a dream about making out with someone?" 

Scanning the results that popped up Azula grew more and more annoyed. All of them stated that she had deep feelings for the person and the dream was a real life desire she had visiting her in her sleep. Closing out of the tabs Azula decided to ignore the dream and pretend she never had it, just like she ignored the last dream. _Back to my homework_

The clocks hits five and Azula has showered and put together an outfit for the hangout. A black silk slip dress that is a little too short but it'll do. And an oversized black zip up hoodie plus platform docs. Putting it all on Azula tries to find something that isn't making the outfit look right. At first she thinks it's the lack of makeup, so she swipes on some winged eyeliner. But it isn't that either, it's her topknot.

She takes the top knot down and let's her hair cascade down her shoulders. It matches the color of her dress. Painting on some blood red lip stick Azula feels her stomach turn when she realizes that now she actually has to leave and pick up Ty Lee. 

Zuko comes into her room smiling, she rolls her eyes and turns away from him so she can lace up her docs. "So you going to pick up Ty Lee?" he says slowly. Azula whirls around "ZUKO WHERED YOU HEAR THAT FROM?" she says stepping towards her brother.

"well I occasionally speak with her and she does have the hots for you so when I heard that you two were going out on a Saturday, i assumed you had finally caved and decided to take her out" he shrugs. 

"Zuko please theres no need to lie to me, you know that she doesn't care about me like that" she says reaching for the car keys. 

"She does Azula, you just refuse to believe anyone can care about" he says sighing. Azula walks out of the room and down the stairs. 

"that dress makes you look like a stripper by the way" he yells down the stairs. Azula flips him off and hears him laugh as he goes into his room. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs Azula looks to see if Ozai is in the living room. Because she may not look like a stripper but Ozai would never let any of his children leave the house in such clothing.

He's not home meaning he probably is at work and he will probably not be home until around three am. Exhaling she opens the door and heads to her car. She's never late _always punctual._

The drive to Ty Lee's is short and although she is nervous Azula finds herself skipping stoplights so she can get to Ty Lee's house even sooner. She looks different than she usually does at school and she can't help but wonder if Ty Lee will notice. 

The peach house comes into view and Azula slows the car. Ty Lee's head peeks through an upstairs window waving then quickly turns away. A few moments later she comes out the front door. Azula quickly clicks the button that unlocks the car door. 

Ty Lee skips up to the car and pauses by Azula's side as if she was waiting for Azula to roll her window down. Azula didn't though so Ty Lee went over to the passenger seat. Ty Lee hops in the car and Azula turns to look at her ready to hear whatever greeting Ty Lee is going to yell out. But Ty Lee doesn't instead she let's her eyes wander down Azula's body examining her dress. 

  
"I like your dress, it's pretty" Ty Lee says touching the silk dress. Azula draws in a breath and mumbles a thank you. Feeling obligated to return the compliment Azula looks over at Ty Lee's outfit a pink tube top and a pink skirt to match. 

  
"Very pink, you look nice" Azula says dryly, Ty Lee's face lights up and she buckles her seatbelt. Putting the car in drive Azula watches Ty Lee take the aux cord and plug her phone in. Azula waits for music but frowns when none comes out of the car speakers. Ty Lee notices this expression change and giggles 

"Azula your aux code also works as a charger I'm charging my phone, but you seem to want me to play music" 

"I seem to what?" Azula asks not catching every word Ty Lee had said. Ty Lee smiles and pauses before replying 

"You seem to want me..." Ty Lee repeats. Azula almost stops the car but she turns her head to look at Ty Lee

"To play MUSIC" Ty Lee finishes. Azula can see the way her eyes sparkle though she knows that what Ty Lee said was on purpose. _SHE KNOWS ABOUT MY DREAM SHE KNOWS SOMEHOW ABOUT MY DREAM_

"Okay turn right up here" Ty Lee says leaning her arm across Azula to point down another street. Azula turns the wheel gently but Ty Lee stays leaning on the armrest console of the car putting her extremely close to Azula. 

"okay, now go down this street and make a left" Ty Lee says softly next to Azula's ear. Azula feels heat grow in her chest _This jacket is making me too warm where is Suki's house anyway?_

"WE'RE HERE!" Ty Lee says hopping out of the car and running towards the orange haired girl standing in an overgrown yard. Azula gets out of the car and walks slowly to the house. Ty Lee kisses Suki's cheek and Azula grips her car keys so tightly she felt the metal press deep into her skin.

_Of course i'm not special, why'd I think for a second that it meant anything._ Waiting until Ty Lee let's go of Suki so she can step forward and extent her arm to the girl with the orange hair. Suki stiffens up when she sees Azula's hand. _Afraid of me well I'm not surprised_ Suki takes her hand and gives it a firm shake. 

"Hey Azula, good to see you out of school" she says with a smile that seems a little more forced than genuine. Azula wants to go home. Every bit of excitement she had for the get together was completely snuffed out by the sight of Ty Lee kissing Suki's cheek. But Azula can't help but wonder why she cares so much. 

_It's not like we're dating, so why is it bothering me?_ Azula knows exactly why it's bothering her, she has feelings for Ty Lee. There is no use in pretending that she doesn't not after two very detailed dreams about the girl. Zuko may say that Ty Lee has the "hots" for Azula and despite not believing what Zuko said a part of Azula wishes it was true

But that same part knows that even if it was Azula would drive Ty Lee away, after all thats what she did to her mother. Her mother always thought Azula was cold and cruel, and frankly her mother was right. Ozai was the main reason her mom left but Azula feels that she certainly played a part in her mother's decision to abandon her own children. 

Suki leads them down to a basement that has bright LED lights. Immediately hit by the smell of booze Azula finds herself wrinkling her nose. Sokka sits on an old sofa and Suki immediately sits down next to her. Katara and Toph seem to be playing some sort of card game.

Ty Lee's entrance must be some sort of phenomenon because Katara yelps in joy and hugs Ty Lee. Azula feels herself drawing back from the group of children like always, kind of fading away into the background. 

Toph turns to Azula and holds out a green puff bar, "wanna hit it?" Toph says loudly. Azula pauses and shakes her head feeling Ty Lee's eyes on her. Ty Lee tries to pull the doll out of Toph's hand but the shorter girls grip is tight and the puff bar stays put. 

Azula sits down on an armchair as the two bicker over the vape device. Sokka then starts to speak to her, he holds up a crate of Cactus Claws, some sort of alcoholic seltzer. Azula looks at the crate and comes to the conclusion that none of them were poisoned and she reaches in for a Black Cherry can.

Two hours go by and Azula hasn't spoken more than a few words she's watched everyone around her drink multiple Cactus Claw's and take a few shots of what seems like vodka. Azula won't drink any more than the one can she had earlier, knowing she's the one who will have to be the designated driver to get Ty Lee home. She 

The cheerleader obviously can't handle her alcohol because she's rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Her grey eyes fixate on Azula and she crawls up to her on the arm chair. Azula bends down so she can be face to face with the girl sitting on the ground. 

Ty Lee smiles up at her and the smell of vodka overtakes her completely, ridding her of her usual vanilla scent. Azula and Ty Lee stare at each other for a while before Azula decides to break the silence, "you're drunk Ty Lee" she says. Ty Lee reaches up and grabs Azula's face making Azula breath heavier. 

"of course I am, it's because I drank stuff" she giggles upwards towards Azula's face. Azula gags at the smell of Ty Lee's breath

"i figured" she replies which sends Ty Lee into another fit of laughter. Sokka interrupts the conversation 

"where the heck is Zuko?!!?!" he asks Azula. She leans back in her chair which makes Ty Lee's hand call off her face. Ty Lee whines and Azula blushes pink _why is she upset that she can't touch me anymore_

"He's probably in his room with Mai, making me a niece or a nephew" she says rolling her eyes. This makes Sokka and Toph laugh harder than Azula thought they would. Suki chuckles and looks at Azula. 

"thats exactly what we figured he was doing, those two really never stop doing THAT" Suki says laughing. Ty Lee points accusingly at Suki and Sokka "yOU TWO CAN'T TALK REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME I CAUGHT YALL IN THE CAR" Ty Lee yells.

Suki slaps her forehead with her hands "THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME-" she shrieks. Azula can't help but laugh. Ty Lee grabs the bottle of vodka and takes a swig. Azula winces knowing the headache Ty Lee is going to have in the morning.

A few more kids come in, some random teens from school that Suki knows. Haru and Yue are the only ones Azula has ever spoken too. Another half hour goes by of them all drinking and Azula observing all of their behavior. Ty Lee has finished the bottle of Vodka and she holds it up happily her eyes sparkling as she waves the bottle to get everyone's attention.

Azula can't help but feel entranced, Ty Lee's braid is still perfect but her face is flushed and her eyes are wide, she laughs carefree. Snapping herself out of it Azula nudges Sokka and he's the only person not paying any attention to Ty Lee.

When the whole room's eyes are on her Ty Lee clears her throat and suggest an idea. "I THINK WE SHOULD PLAY A GAME" she says slowly. Azula shifts to the edge of her seat _Now this I can find interest in, I love games._

_"_ SPIN THE BOTTLEEEE" Ty Lee says. Yue, Haru, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Chan, Ron Jian, and Ming all sit on the ground around the empty bottle of vodka and Azula soon realizes that she is the only one not in the circle. Everyone turns to look at her including Chan who is eyeing her legs.

"AZULA PLEASEEEE AZULAAAA ILL CRY IF YOU DONTTT PLAYYY" Ty Lee whines tugging at Azula's boot. Rolling her eyes Azula gets off the chair and takes a seat in between Yue and Ming. The first to spin the bottle is Chan, he wiggles his eyebrows at Azula who flips him off immediately. She holds her breath as the glass bottle spins on the ground _Agni please don't let it be me_

The bottle stops spinning and lands on Ming. Chan lunges in Ming giggles and kisses him. Azula turns away in disgust suppressing laughter at how bad of a kisser Chan looks to be. Ty Lee claps her hands in delight as she laughs. Yue spins the bottle and kisses Haru. Suki spins and pecks Katara. 

"Now i've kissed both siblings" Suki announces laughing. Ty Lee is now eating some sour patch and apologizing to every individual sour patch kid for biting off their heads. Toph spins but it lands on Sokka who she refuses to kiss swearing that she'd rather be killed. 

Sokka spins and it also lands on Yue, who blushes profusely and kisses Sokka for longer than needed. Suki tilts her head to the side obviously confused. _It's been so obvious that Yue has a crush on Sokka all year Suki must not be as observant as I expected her to be._

When Ty Lee spins Azula finds herself feeling faint. Her hands ball into fists which she slips into her pocket. Ty Lee fumbles with the bottle and manages to fail to spin it. This is hysterical to Ty Lee so she cackles and bites a blue sour patch head off. 

"can you just spin it please" Ron Jian pleads. _He wants to kiss her no wonder he's so desperate for her to spin it._ The image of Ty Lee kissing Ron Jian sends her into a rage. Ty Lee wrapping her arms around Ron Jian's neck and pressing her pink lips to his. The bottle finally spins

_Don't let it be Ron Jian_

_Don't let it be him_

_Don't let it be_

_Don't let it_

_Let it be me_

The bottle stops and Azula's heart stops. The bottle is pointing right at her, she hears Sokka say "OOOOOOO". She turns her head up to look at a gawking Ty Lee. Swallowing her sour patch Ty Lee crawls forward and Azula does the same. 

_Is she even going to kiss me?_

Ty Lee puts a finger under Azula's chin tilting her head up a little and presses her lips onto Azula's. The kiss is gentle yet firm. Azula kisses her back, feeling heat swell in her stomach. She feels warm all over and feels lighter, as if a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

But the two are not alone and they can't keep kissing because someone else is there. Actually a lot of their classmates are watching. Azula breaks the kiss first, pulling back so quickly that Ty Lee is left with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. 

Blushing madly the two return to their spots in the circle. Sokka whips out his phone and starts to text someone quickly. Azula guesses it's Zuko. Snapping out of her trance she notices that she only has half an hour to make it home.

"Ty Lee we have to leave now" she says getting up quickly. A few complaints arise from people in the circle but Ty Lee stumbles to her feet. Suki gets up and wraps an arm around Ty Lee. "Okay but she can't be taken home she's too drunk to go in front of her parents" Suki informs Azula. 

"Oh i suppose she can stay with me tonight" Azula adds. Suki looks at Sokka who muffles his laughter. Azula picks up Ty Lee's mini backpack

"she can sleepover?" Suki questions, Azula nods and open the basement door. 

_Oh my Agni Ty Lee is going to sleep over_

Azula and Suki help a very giggly and very uncoordinated Ty Lee up the stairs from the basement. Ty Lee wraps her arm around Azula's shoulder and whines about how warm Suki's house is.

Suki runs to the kitchen leaving Azula to bear Ty Lee's weight. She fixes her arms around Ty Lee's waist so she doesn't fall. Ty Lee laughs 

"KISSY KISSY" she cries out poking Azula's nose. _Oh she is sooo drunk_ Azula doesn't make eye contact with Ty Lee afraid of what will happen. Suki comes back holding a jacket and a large plastic bag.

Seeing Azula's confused face "It's for if Ty Lee barfs" Suki explains shaking the back. Azula feels faint at the thought of her car getting messed up. She grimaces and takes the bag folding it into her jacket pocket. No longer supported by Azula's arm Ty Lee slumps down to the floor laughing. 

"Oh no, okay grab her legs I'll grab her arms we have to carry her now" Suki says putting her green jacket on Ty Lee. _It's not even THAT cold out she really didn't need to give Ty Lee her whole jacket_ Suki looks up at Azula with her arms hooked under Ty Lee's shoulders. "Right" Azula says grabbing Ty Lee's legs, the two transport Ty Lee out the door and into the backseat of Azula's car.

Ty Lee seems to be having the time of her life snuggling into Suki's jacket and stretching out across the backseat. Azula unfolds the bag from her pocket and hands it to Ty Lee. 

"Okay If you have to vomit then you do so iN THIS BAG, not in MY car" she warns Ty Lee who simply responds by saying "KISSY KISSY" again. Suki buckles Ty Lee in and kisses her cheek "Okay text me in the morning alright Ty?" she says softly brushing Ty Lee's light brown hair away from her eyes. _They can't be serious, are these two in love or something?_

Shutting the car door Suki approaches Azula who is twirling her car keys on her finger from boredom. Suki narrows her eyes "you are going to take her to your house, make sure she stays hydrated. If that's too much for you to handle let me know" Suki says clearly. Azula feels like she's not just talking about this specific night. 

"I can take care of her don't worry" Azula says getting into her car. Suki nods and heads back into her house, Azula watches her go and starts the car. Ty Lee sings a song about some sort of rainbow fish in the backseat. Azula reaches into the glove compartment and hands a bottle of water to Ty Lee. She immediately starts to chug the water down sighing in relief when the bottle is empty. The barf bag is still clutched in Ty Lee's hand and Azula can't help but eye it warily.

The closer they get to Azula's home the more sober Ty Lee becomes. Even though she still can't stop laughing at thoughts of rainbow fishes. Azula doesn't talk and focuses on the road, the last thing she needs is to get into a car accident right now. 

"OH MY GOSH AZULA?!?!" Ty Lee shrieks from the backseat. In alarm Azula almost slams on the breaks "WHAT IS IT?WHATS GOING ON?" she yells searching for any sights of danger around her car. Ty Lee smirks and continues   
"the emergency is..i kissed a very pretty girl tonight" Ty Lee says slurring her words and flopping back down on the seat. _Did she just pass out?!?!?!?_

When they get to the house Azula calls Zuko three times to let him know that she is outside the house and she needs him to help her get Ty Lee inside. He doesn't answer a single call leaving Azula to bring Ty Lee on her own. Opening the backdoor Azula gingerly picks up the sleeping Ty Lee. _This is so stupid I never should have gone to that hangout now i'm stuck taking care of Ty Lee_ Ty Lee grumbles something unintelligible and wraps her arms around Azula's neck. _Taking care of Ty Lee, who i kissed._

Having to fumble to open the door Azula grasps on to Ty Lee tighter with one hand. The door eases open and Azula pushes through and starts shaking Ty Lee so she can wake up. Ty Lee grumbles and buries her face in the curve between Azula's neck and shoulder.

This causes Azula to panic and drop Ty Lee onto the arm chair by the door. Ty Lee whines and clutches a pillow before drifting back to sleep. Azula hurries up the grand staircase and pounds on Zuko's door. He opens it and listens to the situation and then comes down to help.

He easily takes Ty Lee up to Azula's room and puts her down on the bed. Before he leaves he grabs Azula's arm and whispers in her ear "So much for being project partners, Sokka told me about the kiss" Azula turns and punches Zuko in his arm "get OUT" she hisses. He laughs and closes the door to her room. Ty Lee sits up and takes off Suki's jacket and throws it to the floor, then she tries to take off her top. Azula rushes forward and stops her. 

"No Ty Lee that's not what we are doing right now please stop" she begs trying not to turn red. Ty Lee frowns "Azula then how am i supposed to get into pajamas?" she asks scratching her head. 

"OHHH" _I can't believe I didn't think of that..._ Azula turns towards her dresser and pulls out her track shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. She throws them to Ty Lee who looks at the grey shirt and black shorts. "this is very plain" she says to an exhausted Azula. 

"Deal with It" Azula says getting into the bathroom so she can change in privacy. Her own pajamas are just a red matching set, button down red shirt and red shorts. She puts her hair into a low ponytail and goes back into her bedroom. _Please let her be asleep again..._

Instead Ty Lee launches herself into Azula's arms and smiles "Hey Azula, do you want to know something?" she chirps batting her eyelashes. Azula sighs "sure what is it?" she says pushing Ty Lee's hips a little farther away from herself. Ty Lee steps back and points at Azula

"i realllyyyy liked kissing you" Ty Lee states smiling 

"thanks" Azula murmured back shocked at her own ability to get any words out. 

"I want to kiss you..again" Ty Lee says quietly her eyes still gazing into Azula's 

_for once I have no idea what to do_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR READING THAT DROPPING A COMMENT WOULD RLY RLY RLY HELP!!! but thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a good day/night/afternoon/morning wherever you are!  
> P.S I try an update every day so bookmark if you want!


	7. Powdered Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula and Ty Lee share a bed in the night and the morning afterwards they enjoy breakfast amongst other things. But things can't stay as perfect as they seem at least not for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! so this chapter was written with the help of my irl because she suggested that i  
> S P I C E it up..if you know what I mean. I wrote this during my soccer practice so maybe it'll be a little choppy so i apologize for that. I hope people r reading this 
> 
> pls pls comment any feedback helps!

"So can we please kiss again?" Ty Lee says cupping Azula's face in her hands. Ty Lee frowns and starts to say something but she claps her hand over her mouth and runs into the bathroom. Azula is frozen in place still flustered by Ty Lee's proposal to kiss again. 

The sound of Ty Lee retching into the toilet snaps her out of her stiff state, she quickly enters the bathroom and holds Ty Lee's braid back as Ty Lee groans in disgust as her stomach's contents come out. Azula isn't fazed by the vomiting she brushes stray hairs out of Ty Lee's face. 

Ty lee groans and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, Azula pats her back gently. "Okay I'm gonna go downstairs and get you some water and maybe some saltine crackers?" she asks the girl who has her head in the toilet.

Ty Lee groans and waves her hand away, Azula takes this as a cue and runs down the stairs. She wrenches open the fridge and grabs Ty Lee a bottle of water and a pack of crackers. Dashing back up the stairs she bumps into Zuko he looks at the water and snack in Azula's hand and smiles widely "sister you doooo care about her, now don't let me get in your way" he says smiling so widely he looks like a chesire cat. 

Azula pushes past him into the room even though she knows that he's right. Ty Lee is still sick and Azula places the bottle of water next to her. Ty Lee coughs a few more times and gets up to rinse her mouth. _She seems to be a lot better i hope she doesn't need antibiotics or something._ Ty Lee slumps down onto the bathroom floor and Azula hands her the crackers, Ty Lee reaches her hand out for Azula.

When she doesn't take it Ty Lee rolls her eyes, "cmon Azula sit with me" she says her voice tired. Azula gingerly takes a seat on the cool floor next to Ty Lee, Ty Lee plops her head on Azula's shoulder. Azula shifts her head so it sits on top of Ty Lee's. 

"i wish you'd understand Azula" Ty Lee murmurs. _What is she talking about?_ Azula raises an eyebrow "you're going to have to elaborate on that statement" she informs Ty Lee. Ty Lee sighs and picks at the nail polish on her nails.

"You keep acting like you hate me and that you're in this because we have to work on a project, but it's so much more than the stupid project now Azula we-" Ty Lee begins 

"We have become friends" Azula says sharply and quickly making Ty Lee stop talking. Ty Lee smiles weakly and looks up at Azula. 

"Yeah, friends..." Ty Lee says. _Friends don't kiss that way_

"It's time to go to bed Ty Lee cmon" Azula says pulling Ty Lee up to her feet. After the day she's had she flops onto the bed and pulls her blanket over her as Ty Lee brushes her teeth with a spare toothbrush Azula had in the bathroom cupboard. 

Ty Lee switches off the bathroom light making Azula's bedroom pitch black. And she heads to the bed to she crawls under the blanket and sighs as she snuggles her head into a pillow. The night is even colder than the day and Azula finds herself not objecting when Ty Lee scooches in more.

Azula drifts off to sleep, relieved that she won't have to have a heart to heart with Ty Lee right now. Ty Lee can't sleep as quickly as Azula did and the night still feels cold to her. She snuggles into Azula wrapping her arms around the sleeping girl. She sighs knowing if Azula was awake she'd throw a fit about not wanting to be the little spoon, actually Azula wouldn't want to cuddle at all. 

But Azula's so fast asleep she can't object. Ty Lee drifts off to sleep now warmed up by being close to Azula. Zuko even sneaks in and snaps a picture of them to send to Mai, he knows this could either end very badly or very well. Azula could either turn into a really toxic possessive person with Ty Lee, or she could learn to grow with the help of Ty Lee. Praying it's the latter Zuko returns to his room. 

When morning comes Azula is the first one to wake. Feeling someone pressed into her back she frowns and looks down to see two arms wrapped around her waist and Ty Lees chin rests on her shoulder. _oh for agnis sake is she being serious right now?_ Azula doesn't move though. She may be slightly uncomfortable about the sudden cuddles but she doesn't...hate them. 

After ten minutes of Azula staying perfectly still Ty Lee shifts in her sleep. Her arms tightening around Azula even more.   
"mm good morninggg" Ty Lee sleepily says near Azula's ear. Azula sighs "what are you doing Ty Lee, let go of me now!" she warns. Ty Lee groans and removes her arms "Azulaaa i simply wanted to stay warm throughout the night" she explains rubbing her eyes groggily. 

Azula rolls over to face her, Ty Lee beams at her. Azula blushes at the sight of Ty Lee in her shirt _my track Tshirt._ She looks up at Ty Lee's face and then at her...lips

"HEY HEY HEY" Ty Lee shrieks sitting up in the bed. Azula raises her eyebrows in confusion

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY LIPS YOU WANT TO KISS AGAIN DON'T YOU!" Ty Lee giggles pointing at Azula who buries her face in her hands. 

"I WAS NOT WHY WOULD YOU SUCH A SILLY-" Azula says in defense but Ty Lee leaps towards her putting her hands on either side of Azula's head. Hovering above Azula Ty Lee smiles when she see's Azula's shocked eyes staring up at her. Ty Lee giggles some more

"Azula you know if you want to kiss again, that can be arranged" Ty Lee teases leaning down closer to Azula's face. Azula blushes and pushes the chuckling Ty Lee off. 

"UGH GET OFF OF ME" Azula groans getting up to walk to the bathroom. Ty Lee lays back down on the bed still laughing at how easily she flustered Azula.

_How dare she was that funny to her? She's so annoying_ Azula aggressively squeezes toothpaste onto her brush quickly. Ty Lee walks into the bathroom stretching causing the shirt to ride up. Azula chokes on some toothpaste when she see's that Ty Lee was just wearing underwear underneath. 

"TY LEE YOU COULD'VE ASKED ME FOR PAJAMA PANTS" Azula gargles through a full mouth of minty foam. Ty Lee shrugs explaining how it's simply the same as wearing the bottom half of a bikini.

Ty Lee grabs the brush she used last night and starts to brush her own teeth. She and Azula shove each other fighting for space at the sink. Azula eventually wins knocking Ty Lee onto the ground. She wipes her mouth clean and rinses her toothbrush "see you should've waited your turn" she sneers. 

Ty Lee gets back up and moves to the now empty sink. She looks at Azula who combs her hair slowly in front of the full length mirror. "You're so pretty in the mornings" Ty Lee cooes watching Azula loosen every tangle in her long black hair. 

Azula ignores her and Ty Lee throws herself back onto the bed snatching her pink phone to tell Suki that she's alright. Ty Lee feels her head pound and her stomach grumble. She gets up and nudges Azula in the back. 

  
"what do you want now" Azula asks obviously annoyed

"My head hurts and i'm hungry can we get breakfast maybe?" Ty Lee asks sweetly _As if making her voice all sugary will make me make any sort of decision_ Azula swipes her phone open and clicks on a food delivery app. Extending her arm she hands the phone to Ty Lee, "knock yourself out and get me a coffee" she says not keeping her eyes on the phone or the girl for more than three seconds. 

Ty Lee squeals in joy and hugs Azula tightly, "your hair smells really good, like flowers but smokier" Ty Lee says twirling a strand of Azula's hair around her index finger. Azula smiles _I do take very good care of my hair_

Ty Lee hums as she orders some food for the two of them. Azula watches Ty Lee out of the corner of her eye as she clicks random buttons on Azula's phone. Ty Lee jumps up and down when she finally places the order. Azula scoffs at the girl's excitement just for food. 

"i'm so happy that you admitted that we are actually friends" Ty Lee says standing next to the vanity where Azula is brushing her hair. Azula looks up at her and nods "don't get ahead of yourself Ty Lee, you still annoy me" Azula says back. 

"Sooo was I a good kisser?" Ty Lee asks calmly. Azula clears her throat feeling heat pool in her stomach. 

"Well I guess, how was I?" Azula says eager to know if she was just as good as kissing as she wished to be. Ty Lee scratches her head 

"I don't remember at all" Ty Lee says crossing her arms. As if an idea of great importance came to her Ty Lee smacks herself in the head

"I know how we can find out, you can kiss me again and then I'll tell you if it was good or not" Ty Lee says watching Azula set down the hairbrush and stand to face her. 

_This is the most obvious plan I've ever seen anyone use, now it's my turn to mess with her_ Azula steps close to Ty Lee and . "okay so i'll kiss you and you will tell me how it was correct?" Azula asks looking into Ty Lee's grey eyes.

Ty Lee nods eagerly. _This is too easy_ Azula snakes her arm around Ty Lee's waist pulling her in closer, Ty Lee gasps at the sudden contact. "Can I use my hands? will that affect my score?" Azula asks trailing her hand across Ty Lee's hip. Ty Lee nods again and Azula smirks.

Azula runs both her hands up Ty Lee's sides and uses her left hand to sweep a piece of brown hair away from Ty Lee's mouth. "hm so does it matter how hard I kiss you?" Azula asks tilting her head to the side. Ty Lee turns pink and shakes her head. 

"Okay close your eyes" Azula says putting one hand on Ty Lee's face and the other on her hip. Ty Lee shuts her eyes quickly and waits. Azula gets closer letting her lips brush softly against Ty Lee. Removing her hands suddenly she whispers onto Ty Lee's lips

"Ty Lee did you really think it would be that easy?" she whispers

Ty Lee's eyes shoot open and she slaps Azula's arm "oh come on!" she complains as Azula throws her head back in a cackle. Ty Lee groans and checks to see if the food is near. It's only three minutes away, Azula pulls on slippers so she can run down and fetch it. 

Ty Lee watches Azula leave the room feeling a surge of hunger, but not necessarily for the food. When Azula finally does return she looks inside the breakfast food take out. Noticing two waffle orders instead of one she frowns up at Ty Lee "why did you order two" she questions. Ty Lee takes the bag of food from Azula's hands "because silly, black coffee doesn't count as breakfast" she says handing Azula a box with a waffle inside of it. 

The two girls eat the waffles on the floor of Azula's room and Azula manages to get powdered sugar all over herself. Which makes Ty Lee amused. Azula knows how unsettled Ty Lee is by her teasing. And Azula smiles as she bites the waffle again _Once again i have the upper hand this feels great_

Ty Lee plops a strawberry in her mouth and eyes Azula taking in every one of her movements including every time she has to wipe powdered sugar off her chin. Azula knows she's being watched and she frankly doesn't mind. Everything she does is worth watching anyways.

Packing up the box of the waffles Azula throws the empty box into the breakfast bag and Ty Lee does the same. Now that they have finished eating Ty Lee looks at Azula who looks back with burning gold eyes, "now what?" Azula says leaning back onto her hands. 

Ty Lee watches Azula and looks at her lips and then at her neck, and all over. Azula feels Ty Lee's eyes on her and she raises her brows waiting for Ty Lee to explain herself. Ty Lee climbs onto Azula's lap and pauses searching Azula's face for any signs of protest, Azula can't help but smirk as she ignores the burning sensation near her stomach. 

"Ah so my teasing really got to you? Cmon I thought we shared a kiss as friends last night?" Azula says coyly. Ty Lee let's out a shaky breath when she feels Azula's hands creep up on her thighs. 

"th-this..this is what friends do" Ty Lee says pushing Azula onto the floor. Azula chuckles a little surprised at how well she managed to make Ty Lee's plan backfire. Ty Lee kisses her neck and her face and Azula hears the cheerleader's breath get heavier the more she kisses Azula.

 _Well she's very excited...but i have a better idea_ Azula rolls herself on top of Ty Lee and kisses her mouth. Azula chuckles when she feels Ty Lee squirming around under her during the kisses. Deciding to try something to see what response she will get Azula lightly nips at Ty Lee's bottom lip. Ty Lee lets out something that almost sounds like a gasp or a moan.

_Okay so i'll keep that one in my mind_ Azula kisses Ty Lee neck and feels Ty Lee's hand in her hair and TY Lee's other hand gently tugging Azula's tank top strap off her shoulder. Noticing the lower she goes on Ty Lee's neck the more ragged the other girls breath becomes. This is better than any of the dreams Azula has had, it's just all so nice.

"keep..keep going down" Ty Lee says caressing Azula's cheek with her thumb. _Lower she wants me to go lower...fine i will_

Azula plants a kiss on Ty Lee's chest feeling Ty Lee's grip tighten in her hair. She smiles and is about to move a little further down and then-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" Zuko says bursting through the door. Azula gets off of Ty Lee and stands up from the floor

"nothing you need to worry about Zuzu" she says crossing her arms. Ty Lee blushes and hides her face in her hands. Zuko shakes his head in exasperation while closing the door.

Azula turns to Ty Lee who blushes and finally decides to grab a pair of shorts from Azula's dresser. Azula ties her hair into a bun and adjusts the strap on her tank top. Ty Lee clears her throat

"Azula do you have a phone charger" she says. Azula sits on the bed "down in the laundry" she says pointing to the stairs. 

Ty Lee's pink phone screams to Azula, begging her to snoop through it since it's still unlocked. Azula snatches it and immediately opens Ty Lee's newest notifications. Some random pictures of outfits sent from Yue however her groupchat is bustling with activity. 

Sokka: SO TY LEE DID YOU DO IT?????

Suki: did she make out with Azula? i'd never think of Azula as someone who would know how to make out

Sokka: IDK but we all bet money to see how long it would take for Ty Lee to get Azula to make out with her so let's see which one of us ends up with money

Katara: guys I feel kind of bad abt this :(

Sokka: it's fine it's just a bet

Suki: why isn't Ty Lee updating us?

Azula gasps and throws the phone back where she found it, she realizes that she was right. _So it was all a game to Ty Lee, a game for her and her silly little friends. I don't want her here right now, i don't want her ever_

Ty Lee slips back into the room holding the charger. A bounce in her step given recent events. Trying to kiss Azula she reaches for her chin and presses her lips against Azula's who doesn't kiss Ty Lee back. _So she's kissing me really? does this mean the friendship was fake too or is the crush on me the only fake part here?_

Ty Lee frowns "Azula whats wrong are you okay?" Ty Lee asks her eyes concerned. Azula glares back 

"i'd like you to leave" she says through gritted teeth 

"Azula? I'm sorry if that was too much too fast I thought you were enjoying it-" Ty Lee looks confused and hurt

"It's not that, I need you to leave now" Azula says her voice dark and harsh

"please talk to me, whats going on-" Ty Lee reaches for Azula's hand. 

"GET OUT!" Azula barks. 

And so Ty Lee does, she grabs her stuff and heads down the stairs and out the door. Azula watches from the top of the stairs. Slamming the door to her room she kicks over the chair by her desk cursing angrily. Cursing herself for being so stupid and cursing Ty Lee for seeing her as nothing but a game, a challenge. 

When theres nothing left to throw Azula sinks to the ground feeling warm tears stream down her face. Zuko knocks on her door

"Azula whats going on please open the door" he says trying to sound comforting. Azula doesn't answer her brother who begs her to open the door. Thinking of the kisses and the touches and the car rides all Azula feels in rage, she suspected an ulterior motive. But now that it's confirmed..it hurts

_I'm a fool for trusting her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment if you'd like so i can know that this is being read
> 
> Comments make chapters come out faster!
> 
> TYSM for reading I hope you have a good rest of your day ;)


	8. Wind Sprints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent information has made Azula very confused on what to do about her feelings for Ty Lee, her paranoia has gotten the best of recently but she can't bring herself to fully believe that Ty Lee would ever do something cruel for a bet. Ty Lee is left just as confused, and trying to convince Azula who is both stubborn and untrusting that she was unaware of the bet placing, is harder than anything she's done before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ty for coming back to read another chapter It means so much to me. Now I PROMISE these two won't be apart for too long because I want them to be happy. Theres a pretty big event coming up in the next chapters sooo things will speed up :) I rly hope you enjoy and again TYSM for reading.

During the remainder of the day Azula stays in her room, she cleans up all the things she flung to the floor in rage earlier that morning. As she picks things up from the ground and puts them back on shelves, in drawers and into boxes tears roll down her eyes.

Silently crying she finishes tidying up her entire room. The book she had checked out from the library with Ty Lee rests under the desk. Bending down to grab it Azula thinks about how nice the trip to the library was, the way Ty Lee seemed so happy to be spending time with her, so happy to be friends.

_Maybe she actually wanted to be friends maybe the only part that was fake was the more romantic parts of it, thats wishful thinking, none of it was real._ Azula puts the book in her backpack, knowing she probably will need it for school. Earlier that week she had prayed that whatever was going on was real. For even though she denied it all the time, she had fallen for the bubbly cheerleader. 

_And that was the biggest mistake I've ever made_ the reflection in the mirror is a girl with a topknot thats falling out of place and extremely puffy red eyes. Azula frowns at her sad reflection, how did a simple school project get her into this state. Washing her face with freezing cold water soothes her puffy red eyes and Azula silently fixes her hair. 

Maybe if she pretends to be okay then she eventually will be. Which one of Ty Lee's friends ended up getting the money from the bet? the two did make out after all, maybe Sokka has a new copious amount of cash. Feeling humiliated Azula opens the door to her room so she can clear her mind. 

Hoping to find the kitchen empty she instead finds her brother and Mai talking in the kitchen over a bag of chips. Both of them fall silent when they see Azula walk into the kitchen. Mai turns and stares at the marble counter, refusing to meet Azula's eyes. _I suppose he must have told her about me making Ty Lee leave the house_. Azula smiles coldly and opens the fridge to get herself some juice "No need to fall silent when I enter, I'm fine" Azula declares. 

The tone in her voice sends a shiver down Zuko's spine, causing him to turn back to the bag of chips. Azula knows that she has frightened her brother and his girlfriend but she doesn't really care right now, caring got her into this mess in the first place. Her phone is buzzing rapidly when she enters her room, she has three unopened messages. 

The first is from Ozai who informs Azula that she has track practice today that she is not allowed to miss. _Perfect I need to get some of this anger out through physical activity...Ty Lee has my track shirt._ Annoyed Azula puts on her spare track shirt and running shorts. Her hair is back up in a firm topknot, and her eyes are no longer puffy.   
  


The other two messages on her phone are from Ty Lee

Ty Lee: Hey Azula ik you don't wanna talk to me rn for some reason but I just wanna say i'm sorry for kind of making a move of you so suddenly today. Maybe you didn't wanna go that fast pls text back so i can know whats going on :( 

Ty Lee: Azula it's me again you haven't answered are you okay I'm getting worried if you could just talk to me i bet we could work through this :(♥

Azula scoffs at her phone _does she really think i'll still fall for this nonsense after what i saw._ She throws her phone in her track duffel along with her car keys and heads down to drive to school. Zuko waits for her at the door "Listen Azula i don't know if going to a track practice is what you need right now, let's sit down and talk-" he starts reaching out to touch his sisters shoulder. 

"shut it Zuko, i'm not some weak little girl you have to look after now kindly leave me alone" Azula warns slamming the front door behind her. Zuko turns to a concerned Mai and he worries that his sister may be spiraling. 

It's a brisk winter day even though there is more sunshine peeking through the clouds as usual. Azula marches up to the field where the other girls were sitting there waiting for her arrival. She smiles feeling back in her element and feeling some sort of control. 

  
"Line up" she demands as the track team lines up shoulder to shoulder, Azula stands in front of them crossing her arms across her chest. Her eyes scan every team member making sure they aren't snickering or not paying attention. 

"Alright thank you all for coming, as you all know we have a track meet coming up and I expect you all to be on your A-game just as I am. And If i sense any resistance or disobedience then I will not hesitate to kick you off of this team, IS that clear?"

"clear" the team members say at the same time, Azula grins. "Good now remember we have to win this meet, run like your life depends on it, because so does your spot on the team" she says cooly to the other teens who look a little frightened. 

Ming kicks at the grass which catches Azula's eye "Ming your shoe lace is untied fix that now" she orders. _This is nice I should just focus on this, because here I am in control._ Clapping her hands together twice Azula and the others start running wind sprints from one side of the field to the other. 

A full hour and a half go by and Azula has managed to make one of the team members cry because they tripped during the run around the track. But nether-less the team is in good shape to outrun the other school that will be at the meet. Azula is contempt and nods signaling that practice is over and the others can head home. Ming stays behind Azula raises an eyebrow hoping that the girl won't come to critique her training technique. _She won't if she knows whats good for her_

"Azula we have a problem, I was going to schedule the field for practice again tomorrow like you told me to. But the cheer squad had already reserved the field for tomorrow I don't know what to-" Ming says weakly

Azula feels anger boil in her chest, she swallows her rage and looks at Ming "It's fine i'll fix this, now go get changed and go home" she says waving Ming away with her hand. _The cheer squad? they can't take our practice slot, not with the meet coming up. Someones gonna pay_

Azula stomps to the front desk office and requests a meeting with the football team coach, he runs the field and decides who gets practice slots. Glowering down at the timid woman behind the desk Azula impatiently taps her nails on the counter. Before she can tell the woman to hurry up Coach Sozin walks into the office. 

"There you are, now the cheer squad has taken my teams practice slot. I advise you to return it to the track team because with a meet coming up we need all the practice we can get" she says putting her hands on her hips. Sozin frowns and looks at the bulletin board with the practice slot times. 

"Hm I guess I'll change it back, it's just the cheer captain insisted that her squad couldn't practice in the gym anymore so I obliged" Coach Sozin says wiping the words "cheer" and replacing it with "Track" in the slot for tomorrow. Azula sighs in relief and turns to leave the office. _Really Ty Lee? Your squad can't practice on my field anymore so enjoy your pathetic little gym_

Rushing into the locker-room to put her running shoes back in her locker Azula is surprised to find the cheer squad getting changed in there. _They seem to be practicing today too, how silly don't they know it'll be dark out soon so they won't be able to see what they are doing._

She tries to avoid eye contact with any of them and she starts to change out of her track clothes, but she hears a familiar voice from behind her. 

"Hey Azula" Ty Lee says quietly, Azula whirls around to face her startled just a little. Ty Lee has her cheer uniform on and her arms straight at her sides, she nervously scratches her head as Azula glares at her. Ty Lee's eyes wander down but just for a second. _Is she being serious right now?_

"Can I please put a top on before you start badgering me" Azula groans pulling a hoodie over her head. Ty Lee nods and steps back giving Azula some space. Once Azula has shut her locker the cheer captain finally speaks 

"You didn't answer any messages so I just wanna ask if you're okay..." 

"I'm fine Ty Lee, now get out of my way" Azula shoves past her and walks toward the locker-room doors. Ty Lee jogs after her

"So thats IT?" she says throwing her arms in the air as Azula ignores her. _Is she really going to make a scene here?_

"Listen Azula I don't know what I did, but i don't think it's the whole make-out incident that has you upset because you were enjoying that just as much as I did!" Ty Lee huffs pointing a finger at Azula. Azula turns red realizing the other girls in the locker room are staring. _Great now they all know_

"Stop it Ty Lee, i don't want anything to do with you. And you're right this isn't about that but since you brought it up aren't you surprised?" Azula asks sharply. Ty Lee furrows her brow in confusion. 

"You know cause i'm not someone who would **know how to make out** " Azula quotes the message from Suki that was on Ty Lee's phone. Ty Lees mouth hangs open as realization sets in. _Now she knows that i've seen the messages._ Azula storms out of the locker-room not wanting to hear the cheerleaders whispering or whatever excuse Ty Lee was going to make up. Cursing as she walks to her car Azula feels tears brim her eyes again _I am not going to cry at school_ Azula gets in her car and slams her hands on the steering wheel. 

A small part of her hoped that maybe Ty Lee wouldn't know about messages, but she did see them. _What am I even saying she had to see them since she's in that groupchat_ Azula burns with hatred for that friend-group until something clicks in her brain. _That friend-group, Zuko's a part of it. I can't believe I didn't think of this before HAS ZUKO KNOWN ABOUT THIS?_ Stepping on the gas Azula grips the wheel so tightly her knuckles turn white, breaking every driving rule in the book Azula makes it home in record time. Stomping up to the house door she realizes she must look like a madwoman, slightly sweaty from practice and an enraged expression. 

Zuko let's her inside and the second he closes the door behind them Azula whips around and shoves him into it. Zuko's head hits the door "AH OUCH WHAT THE HELL AZULA?!" he screams rubbing the back of his head. Azula shoves him again "did you know about the stupid bets, did you place money?!" she shouts her hands balled into tight fists that she has to contain from smashing into Zuko's face. Zuko runs his hands through his hair in frustration.   
  


"Azula what are you talking about, have you gotten sick again do you need to go back to the doc-" He steps forward with his hands up eyeing Azula with caution. She groans in frustration and grabs Zuko phone typing in Mai's birthdate as the password. Zuko says something in protest but Azula shoots him a glare willing him to even try and stop her. He falls silent and sighs crossing his arms as Azula heads to his messages, he's not in a group chat on messages. She goes to snapchat and realizes he is on a group chat there. 

Azula scrolls through it seeing no mention of her name or anything about bets. Slamming the phone down on the table she turns and jogs her way up the stairs. Zuko follows her confused and concerned about her sudden behavior "Can you please stop this, just tell me whats going on I can help you-" he pleads 

"I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP" Azula shrieks from the top of the stairs. Hearing a door slam Zuko slips his phone back into his pocket and tries to think about what Azula was shouting about. 

Azula gets in the shower a little relieved to know that her brother wasn't against her the entire time. The water is soothing, Azula shampoos her hair letting herself relax under the water and she breathes in the steam. _I don't know whats gonna happen after this_ unable to come up with a plan Azula decides to just leave it alone for now. She can get revenge later but for now she will go to school and pretend that Ty Lee and her awful friendgroup don't exist.

Later when she is doing her homework her phone buzzes again 

Ty Lee: Please let me explain i'm sorry, i care about you just call me ok?

Azula doesn't respond and turns back to her homework and watching the track meets of the school they are going up against so she can learn which members of their team are the weakest and which ones pose the biggest threat. Azula eyes a girl who can jump over hurdles like it's nothing _thats their captain, thats who i'll be going up against. However she's no match for me so clearly not a threat._

Ozai has gone on yet another trip for work but he texts Azula letting her know that he needs her to keep up on her studies. "no distractions" the message reads _Don't worry the only distraction I had was a traitor._

The remainder of the week goes the same way, Ty Lee trying to find Azula and talk. On Monday Ty Lee waited at her car after-school and Azula didn't even look at her, Tuesday Ty Lee left class so she could talk to Azula during her free period which led to Azula pretending to not see Ty Lee standing in front of her. Similar events occurred on Wednesday

Azula used her whiteboard to sketch out a plan, she would get revenge but she didn't know how. No opportunity presented herself so she decided to do tiny things to make schooldays harder for the gang and Ty Lee. Azula didn't do anything to hurt Aang or Katara because she knew that Katara and Aang were both against the bet thing. 

Azula jammed Suki's locker with gum and she made sure to pop Sokka's favorite soccer ball in the sports closet. When she saw Suki and Sokka sneak off together during Science class Azula tipped off the front desk. Getting the pair detention for a week for skipping class and for hooking up at school. 

Walking by the detention rooms Azula made a point to stop at the tiny window outside the classroom and wave at a very annoyed Suki. From the way Suki looked at her Azula knew that Ty Lee must've told her that Azula knew about the messages. 

These little pranks made Azula feel better, but she still hadn't gotten back at Ty Lee. However she has no time to plot, the track meet is growing nearer. And Ozai made it clear that he will be checking to see who won. 

Before Thursdays track practice Ming is waiting in the locker room for Azula. Azula frowns and starts tying on her running shoes. Ming bites her nail nervously and waits for Azula to finish tying her shoe. "Spit it out Ming what's going on?" Azula says shutting her locker. Ming nods

"So we were setting up for practice on the field, and the cheer girls are on there...."

"WHAT?!? but we have the slot for today" Azula objects tired of the cheerleaders trying to take up the practice space. She turns to leave the locke-room with Ming trailing behind her. Azula jogs up to the grassy field her eyes filled with rage. If anyone saw her right now then they'd think she was about to commit mass murder.

The cheerleaders are stretching next to the track hurdles. The rest of the track team are eyeing their captain as she marches up to the cheerleaders. Ming catches up and stands behind Azula who narrows her eyes at the cheer team. Ming looks like she's going to pass out but Azula is only looking at the cheerleader doing back handsprings on the grass. 

"TY LEE" Azula shouts. Ty Lee lands the back handspring and smoothes out her skirt. She approaches Azula warily as if she's afraid Azula will strangle her to death. "how can i help you?" Ty Lee says nicely ignoring the murderous look in Azula's eyes. _So she just wants to pretend like she hasn't stolen my field._

"We have the slot for today, get off my field" Azula fumed.

"I understand why you're upset but we got here first and the gym doesn't have enough space for our routine" Ty Lee sighs meeting Azula's eye. Ty Lee looks at Azula with something similar to pity?

Why _is she looking at me like that? Does she not understand what i'm saying?_

"I don't care about you and your silly routine we have the slot today"

"Azula we can share the field today"

"No we cannot" 

"Girls keep stretching cmon let's go" Ty Lee says ignoring Azula's protests. Azula steps in front of her blocking Ty Lee's way. Ty Lee steps closer to Azula, almost pressing herself up against her. _Is she really trying to do something like **this**_ _right now?_

_"_ Listen Azula since you don't want to have a civil conversation, me and my girls will use a corner of the field, we won't get in your way. IF you want to discuss this later we can" Ty Lee says finding herself nose to nose with the track team captain. Azula narrows her eyes a little upset that Ty Lee hasn't backed down.

"fine" Azula hisses walking away but not before roughly bumping Ty Lee with her shoulder, Ty Lee grabs her upper arm. 

"Can you please be civil" she begs not releasing Azula's arm. "Of course I can" Azula scoffs. Clapping her hands twice the track team starts running sprints again. 

The Cheerleaders play their music during their warmups. Making Azula scowl in disgust _Really they are gonna blare Doja Cat as they exercise, hardly_ _appropriate._ Ming smiles "oh i really like this song she says sprinting besides Azula, Azula shoots her a look warning her to stop talking. The cheerleaders hoist each other through the air and do their spins and cartwheels and flips. 

Ty Lee praises the girls on the squad whenever they do the routine right and whenever they mess up she reminds them that it'll be okay they just need to try again. "Your doing so great girls! Keep up the amazing work!" she gushes to the cheerleaders. Azula rolls her eyes and turns back to her team doing hurdles. 

Viola almost trips over a hurdle and Azula picks up her megaphone "VIOLA KEEP YOUR LEGS TUCKED STOP BEING SLOPPY" she boomed. Viola turns red and fixes her form when she jumps over the next hurdle. Azula scans everyone on her team waiting for one to slip up, the megaphone gripped tightly in her fist. 

Ming is doing insanely well she leaps over each hurdle perfectly and she outruns everyone else. Azula notices "strong work Ming, learn from her the rest of you!" she yells clapping her hands together. Ty Lee tilts her head confused by Azula's aggressive coaching. 

Ty Lee gives a thumbs up to Haru as he manages to jump over a hurdle cleanly. Azula turns to Ty Lee raising the megaphone to her lips. 

"FOCUS ON YOUR OWN DAMN SQUAD TY LEE" she yells. Ty Lee turns back to her cheer girls.

"She's running that practice like it's a military base" Yue says holding her pom poms. 

Ty Lee nods along with Yue's statement but keeps her eyes on Azula who is bellowing orders into a megaphone. Despite recent events Ty Lee can't help but feel the corner of her mouth twitch into a smile at the sight of Azula acting like a track practice is the end of the world. Seeing her dash around in her track uniform as she yells at literally everyone is somehow more cute to Ty Lee than it is scary.

Azula continues until everyones form has improved. Susan sighs and stops doing push ups she frowns at Azula 

"You make us do all of this but you aren't even doing the drills" Susan retorted standing up to face Azula. Azula frowns at the sudden defiance coming from Susan of all people, Susan isn't even a good runner. Azula smiles sweetly "I do the drills as well, what are you upset about?" she asks 

"I bet I could run faster than you" Susan says waving her hand in Azula's face. Azula continues smiling at the childish remark _"I bet I could run faster" what is this preschool?_ Azula sighs and starts walking to the running track _Well i hope Susan can back up her claim_

"Okay Susan! cmon let's race since you bet you'd be faster" Azula says plainly beckoning to the starting line. Susan looks around not expecting Azula to actually want to race her. _She won't chicken out though, she has too much pride for that_ even the cheerleaders have walked over to see whats going on. 

"You're only captain because your daddy is a big name around here" Susan spits meeting Azula at the starting line. Azula smirks "Okay Susan, three times around the track. Let's see if you can do what you say you can" she chides. 

Ty Lee meets Azula's eye for a second her grey eyes gleaming. _Hmph so now she seems to have no problem stopping her cheer practice._ Susan and Azula take their places on the starting line and Ming starts the countdown. When Ming gets to one, the two girls jet off the starting line running as fast as they can. However Azula is running considerably slower than Susan but it's all part of a plan. 

_Of course she's sprinting right now her first mistake is putting all her energy into the first lap_ Azula stays on Susan's tail. Susan finishes the first lap in the lead. Azula tries to suppress a smile as she watches Susan slow down as Azula keeps a steady pace. Now the two are going the exact same speed. 

"I'm still going to win" Susan says as the two girls fly over the starting line completing their second lap. But halfway through the third Azula starts to sprint using the energy she stored up "are you sure about that Susan?" she laughs as she passes the other girl and makes it to the finish line with Susan far behind. 

Cracking her neck Azula waits until Susan makes it to the finish line panting and scowling. Azula beams _Ah the feeling of winning is absolutely my favorite._ Ming almost looks like she's going to smile and some of the cheerleaders are laughing. Susan crosses the line and turns to Azula her face red and sweaty.

"Okay Susan, do you take it back?" Azula asks handing Susan a bottle of water. Susan hits it out of Azula's hand this sparks some gasps from the cheerleaders. The bottle hits the track with a thunk, Azula watches it hit the ground and her smile fades away. Susan stares at Azula her teeth clenched in what appears to be a growl. 

_Sore loser_ Stepping back Azula turns to pick up another bottle of water but this time for herself. Susan answers her question from earlier "I don't take it back but I was wrong about my running..." Susan groused. 

Azula frowns and turns to face Susan "thats too bad, well Susan I hope you enjoy your last practice" Azula trilled twisting her bottle cap. Susan opens her mouth in shock "What do you mean?" she stammered. Azula takes a sip from her water eyeing Susan carefully. 

"You're kicked from the team, your running has never been promising and you have a pattern of insubordination" Azula explains Susan opens her mouth to protest but Azula cuts her off. "Get off my field" Azula warns, _I am in no mood to fight with someone as stupid as Susan_

Susan runs off the field wiping her eyes frantically. Ty Lee watches her run off with a concerned look in her eyes, Azula spots this and rolls her eyes at Ty Lee's empathy for such an annoying girl. However she still has to deal with the rest of her team

"alright everyone, you saw what happened when you try and challenge me. Now you all trained sufficiently today now, home and rest" 

Clapping her hands twice to signal the end of practice the rest of the track team jog off to the locker-rooms. Azula stays behind and pours some water over her head, running that fast made her break a sweat. Ty Lee watches her empty the water bottle over her head and decides to approach. "Azula did you really have to treat her like that?" Ty Lee probed. Azula turns and looks at Ty Lee so clearly worried for Susan.

"It's awful when people choose to hurt other people for amusement isn't it?" Azula says walking to the locker room _I know that one had to_ _hur_ t. Ty Lee walks next to her "AZULA I LITERALLY DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEY WERE PLACING BETS, I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE I PROMISE I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO SOMEONE" Ty Lee yells. Azula can't help but wonder if what Ty Lee is saying has truth to it. _But I know I can't trust anyone, i don't know I DON'T KNOW._ Ty Lee waits for Azula to answer and for once Azula says exactly what she's thinking. 

"I don't know" Azula released trying not to look at Ty Lee because she feels a lump in her throat and she knows if she looks at Ty Lee and those grey eyes she will cry. Ty Lee reaches out and squeezes Azula's hand, comforted by her touch Azula sighs. _I don't know I don't know I don't know at first I thought she was doing this for homework then I thought she was doing it as part of a bet._

Becoming overwhelmed Azula turns to go into the locker room feeling Ty Lee's hand slip off of her arm and Ty Lee turns to go back to her cheerleaders. Going two separate ways Azula can't help but feel lonely, things were easier when she would pretend to be annoyed with Ty Lee and Ty Lee would ask her about the project. Changing out of her track shoes Azula peels off her nicotine patch. _Did I bring any extra? where are they?_

She realizes that she must have left some at home because they aren't in her track duffel bag. _Well i have to get home quick_ Azula jogs out of the locker-room and towards her car, wanting to leave the school and get away from Ty Lee. She passes Susan who is crying by the parking lot gate. _Pathetic honestly._ Ready to unlock her car door Azula takes a look at Susan who manages to walk up to drivers side shooting daggers at Azula using her eyes. 

"Is there something you need Susan?" Azula says dryly eager to just leave and go home. Susan doesn't say anything however her eyes flash with rage and she spits in Azula's face. _Agni give me the strength to not run this stupid girl down with my car_ Susan flips Azula off and runs away."SUSAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Azula screams watching Susan Flee the parking lot. Azula could let her anger overtake her, she could get out of the car and kick Susan to the ground. But Azula has changed, she's grown. 

She swipes the spit off of her face with a tissue from the glove compartment. _Yuck_ Azula drives home even faster now eager to get home and shower. But when she gets to a stoplight she spots the cafe she and Ty Lee went to. The pink cafe doors so familiar. Her chest feels tight and her eyes well up. It was nice to have Ty Lee around her all the time and have somebody who cared about her a little bit. Azula pulls into the cafe parking lot just for a second so this feeling can pass. 

Her mother's voice plays in her head "there is something wrong with you Azula..." the words that Azula can't ever forget. _Ty Lee said she didn't know about the bets, but how do I know they weren't all playing a game to mess with me-No Ty Lee didn't really know about the bets because she isn't that cruel_ Maybe it started out as a partnership for a project, but it grew into something more _I've ruined everything though, her friends hate me and i've shown her my true colors._

Her mother's words replaying in her head Azula cries in her car trying not to make a scene so passerbys don't stare. Wiping her tears and grabbing her wallet Azula decides to go into the little cafe, unsure of whether she will buy anything. Pushing the pink doors open she is met by someone she wasn't expecting, Suki. Azula holds her breath, turning to leave quickly so she doesn't have to interact with the girl

"AZULA WAIT" Suki shouts. Azula considers dashing out the door _Ugh running away like a coward will be even worse than whatever she wants to talk about_ She turns slowly to face Suki trying to appear calm and collected. Suki approaches Azula and points to a table next to the cafe window. "Can you please sit, we have some things to talk about" she says to the dark haired girl. 

_This is just great_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILL BE UPDATING AGAIN TMRW I SWEAR! I rly love this story and Ty Lee and Azula! LEAVING A COMMENT HELPS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH BECAUSE IT LETS ME KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL READING AND I GET MORE MOTIVATED 
> 
> HAVE A GREAT REST OF YOUR DAY/NIGHT/AFTERNOON/MORNING   
> and don't forget to drink some water and take care of yourself!


	9. Black Tie Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki lets Azula know the truth about all of it. And Azula finally gives in and believes it but Suki asks only one thing of Azula. But honestly with this event coming up how can she stay away from Ty Lee knowing now that all of it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi im sorry if this chapter is bad but I've had so much schoolwork I barely find time to write but i'm happy you are reading this if you are! I will update again SOON and I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's not my best work

Stirring the same cup of iced tea over and over Azula stares at Suki who is enjoying a really strange sandwich and a scary large dill pickle. Suki looks up at Azula and at the iced tea "the purpose of the tea is to drink it you know" Suki says. Azula pauses and takes a tiny sip of the tea Oh that's actually really good. But she isn't here to drink tea with Suki. She is here because Suki said they had something important to talk about. So she waits and watches Suki much on the remainder of the pickle. 

"I saw the messages I know you guys were placing bets on whatever was going on with me and Ty Lee, I'm not going to play your guys little games" Azula announces causing Suki to roll her eyes. How dare she be so rude when she is the one who wanted to make a mockery of me 

"Azula don't you understand that friends make jokes about those kinds of things all the time, actually sorry I forgot you've never had any friends" Suki sighs. Azula frowns jokes?! I've never heard a joke like that...or many jokes in general Suki continues "We had no bad intentions you and Ty Lee were just hanging out a lot recently so we decided to place a bet to see how long it would take before you guys made out after what happened at the party" Suki explains. Azula stops stirring her tea and tries to read Suki's expression to detect a lie or something.

"How do I know you're not lying to me right now?" she asks glaring at Suki. Unfazed Suki takes another bite of her sandwich.

"Ty Lee has been crushing on you for a while, your Zuko's sister so we would see you around every time you and Zuko would get to school and Ty Lee would  always talk about what you were wearing or what stupid shade of red your lipstick was" Suki takes another bite of the sandwich. Azula blushes slightly and decides to drink some of her tea. 

"If what you're saying is true, why didn't she say anything to me beforehand?" Azula questions adding a packet of sugar to the tea. Suki shrugs "I guess she was too scared to talk to you, to be fair you're terrifying so I don't blame her" Suki says gesturing to Azula who is glaring at her from across the table. 

"You don't seem to be very terrified of me right now" Azula says 

"Well I am scared of you but Ty Lee said you're soft on the inside" Suki chuckles opening her can of soda. Azula turns red and points a finger at herself 

"that is simply incorrect i'm not a soft" she growls.

Suki shrugs and carries on "So all she would do was talk about you and never actually approach you, so we dared her to try and talk to you about something and then the algebra test came up and she was eager to ask for your help. The entire history project thing was a lucky coincidence that the two of you were paired up" Suki leans back in her chair and waits for Azula to respond. 

Staring into her cup of iced tea Azula is taken aback So it wasn't to get homework answers or use me for some silly game with her friends, everything was genuine. Azula watches an ice-cube begin to melt and she feels her heart swell a little every bit of that was  **real**

"It's very rude of you to place bets though" Azula says dryly watching Suki in anticipation for whatever outburst she just triggered. Suki groans and shakes her head at Azula 

"Honestly Azula you're thats what friends do to have some fun. Of course you wouldn't understand that cause your idea of fun is probably making little children cry, I don't know why Ty Lee was so infatuated with you" Suki says rolling her eyes. "Excuse me?" Azula snaps 

"I don't understand how she enjoyed being around you, you're toxic and mean see how you made such a big deal about some messages you saw on her phone instead of talking about it with her?!" Suki says aggravated. 

"I was upset-"Azula starts

"NO YOU WERE BEING WEIRD AND PARANOID, you had no right to snoop in her phone in the first place. You've created drama for nothing and you're just so draining to even have a conversation with" Suki says pointing her finger in Azula's face. 

Azula's jaw sets and she feels her hands ball into fists. Suki's face relaxes a little and she starts cleaning up her area of the table. "I'm glad you know we weren't trying to mess with you, but stay away from Ty Lee and i mean it. She may like you but you need to fix yourself first, no offense but she deserves someone a little less toxic" Suki says coldly. 

Azula maintains eye contact and watches Suki leave the little cafe. Once she's sure Suki is gone she puts her elbows on her table and rests her face in her hands. 

She's right I messed something good up all because I couldn't just be civil and ask what was going on all because I once again pushed someone away with how awful I am Tears rim the edges of her eyes but she forces them to stay back. Azula puts thirty dollars on the table knowing it's more than enough needed to cover the cost of the food. She composes herself and walks out of the cafe into the cold afternoon air. The sun has begun to set and by the time Azula get's home the sky is dark blue. 

Deciding to take a shower before she does anything else Azula can't help but notice her whiteboard in the corner of her room. She stares at it and all the scribbles and writings about whatever plan was being in motion against her. She reads over all of them and slowly realize none of these make any damn sense.

Upset Azula kicks the whiteboard but it hurts her toe more than it makes her feel any less angry. Cursing she hops on one foot to the bathroom and gets into the shower. I ruined something that was going so well, everything was fine. 

She makes the water hotter desperate to just escape her inner thoughts. Why was I so desperate to find if Ty Lee was trying to hurt me? So I could push her away before she would get a chance to? 

But who's to say Ty Lee wouldn't have gotten sick of her quickly, that she wouldn't let some random other teen catch her eye and leave Azula alone. Alone..just like how i feel now Every time Azula feels alone she remembers the first few times. When their mother would argue with Ozai and she'd go and scoop Zuko up and take him to the park or something. 

And Azula would be left in her room to play with dolls that she hated, her mom would hug her and brush her hair but Zuko was always her top priority. In the end Azula was always alone in her room. Was that my fault too? Did I disgust her to the point where she couldn't even see me as a daughter? 

These thoughts swell in her head and make her vision blur. Azula finishes showering and wraps a towel around herself quickly. Trying not to think about her mother or Ty Lee Azula comes to the conclusion that she needs to listen to Suki I need to leave Ty Lee alone. I've already hurt her enough and if i let her in, she might hurt me. 

Still not sure if thats the best solution Azula tries to distract herself by working on schoolwork. Her inbox has a new email. She opens it expecting some random email from the principal about how "as a private school they need to have strong sports teams" and blah blah blah.

Dear BSS Honor students, 

BSS High Is hosting a Gala/fundraiser to raise money for the renovation of our beloved gym! This event will be at the Tealrock Museum on Friday evening from 6-10:30pm. We will be selling artwork that our amazing AP Art students have made over the past few months and our wonderful orchestra will be performing. Many of our honor students and team captains will be at the event to give speeches and collect investments from potential supporters who want to buy art or invest in our lovely school. There will be a speech made by some of our sports captains explaining why we need a new gym to keep up our great sports reputation. Dinner will be provided and there will be a dance floor (with ballroom dancing of course). This is a BLACK TIE EVENT so GOWNS and TUXEDOS will be permitted. If you do not meet the dress code you will not be let inside. 

Honored Students at the Gala and their positions: 

**Guides and donation collectors (interacting with guests, talking about our school, collecting bids for the artwork):**

\- Katara

-Aang

-Zuko 

-Azula

-Ty Lee 

-Suki 

-Ron Jian 

-Chan 

-Sokka

**Beverage Table (pouring refreshments for the guests and delivering them)**

-Susan

-Haru

-Viola

**Coat check**

-Ming 

-Rika

**Speech Regarding the Gym Renovation**

-Azula 

-Ty Lee

-Yue

-Chan

**Orchestra**

(All orchestra students will be performing) 

top flute player: Mai

BEST OF LUCK, 

Principal Kato 

Azula closes her computer, the gala is tomorrow. She'd think the principal would have given the children time to prepare but he didn't. Azula frantically walks to Zuko's room, opening the door. Mai and Zuko are reading the email on Zuko's laptop. Azula sighs and opens Zuko's closet

"Well I don't own a gown, and Zuko doesn't have a tux" she announces. Mai smiles slightly looking at the two very confused siblings.

Ozai lends Zuko one of his old tuxes so Zuko sleeps on a bench in the mall as Mai helps Azula get a dress. Azula groans in frustration when none of the dresses look right on her, the blue one had too many frills. The white one was

too droopy in the back, the black one was too tight in the chest. The red ones were all way too scratchy. Mai has found herself a sleek black gown that has a mesh cape in the back.

Azula screams as she trips over some bright orange dress that for some reason has tassels on the bottom. She hates the mall especially at night. 

Sitting on the ground tired from all the dress trying, Mai hands Azula one last dress. A very plain lavender one that has no design and simply sticks to the skin. It's awfully plain and boring, skin tight and a regular square neckline. The skirt stops at the floor. It's much too long, but we can tailor it. 

Azula slips back into the clothes that she came in and she and Mai buy the dresses. "Mine is quite underwhelming," Azula says as they leave the store. Mai shrugs her eyes scanning for Zuko. 

The trip to the mall was boring and Mai and Zuko kept flirting the entire time. On the way home Azula stops by the tailors so she can get the dressed hemmed a little. Exhausted she pays no attention to the guy behind the register. He takes the dress from her and runs back to the storage to get it a hanger or something. "HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT HEMMED?" he shouts from the closet. Azula halfheartedly shouts back 

"FIVE" 

she turns to leave the tailoring shop so quickly that she doesn't hear the man call out saying he will have the dress hemmed five feet by tomorrow even though Azula meant five inches...

Later that night Azula walks to Ozai's office room where he's packing for his third work trip in the past two weeks. He looks down at Azula standing in the doorway "Hello daughter, now move I have to leave" he says moving past Azula. She stumbles after he bumps into her as he walks past. 

Clearing her throat she fixes her posture "I was chosen to be a student of honor at the gala" she beamed. Ozai turned and nodded, "that's good I have many of my business clients going to that Gala do not embarrass me" he says his voice icy. Azula feels a shiver run up her spine as Ozai opens the door. 

"Goodbye father! Have a safe trip!" the door shuts and Ozai is gone. 

The next day at school everyone won't stop muttering about the gala. Despite dreading the event Azula can't help but feel proud to be a student of honor there, she did deserve it after all the hard work she puts in. 

There is a meeting held for the students at lunch containing information that was meant to be in the email but the principal forgot. Spending lunch in my car is the only thing I want to do right now but noooo there is a meeting 

Azula shoves the door open to Roku's classroom where the meeting is being held. All the guides and donation members are in there plus Mai, since she's the top flute player. Mai is leaning on Zuko's shoulder Azula rolls her eyes at the constant PDA between the two of them. Suki, Katara, and Ty Lee are all sitting on one desk Suki leaning back into Ty Lee's arms. 

Azula looks away _thats none of my business I have to leave her alone, before we both end up hurt_. Mr. Roku informs the students that the students that will be honored at the Gala bring another one of the Honored students. It's a tradition that makes them appear more untied as a school. 

Azula's stomach turns when she looks around at her options. Chan and Ron Jian are her only options..unless. Ty Lee giggles as Sokka grabs Suki and Katara and Aang hold hands. Azula watches her wondering If Ty Lee has the same idea she does. But Chan and Ron Jian do as well, Azula's eyes widen as Chan turns to her.

Ty Lee shifts, having heard Chang tell Ron Jian he wanted to ask Azula. Before he can approach her Azula takes a deep breath and slides over to where Ty Lee is sitting. She feels Suki's eyes burning into her. Ty Lee is a little stunned and sits there with an unreadable expression painted on her face. Azula reaches for Ty Lee's arm and Ty Lee gasps a little when Azula leans in to whisper in her ear. 

"I know we both don't want to do this right now and this might be weird but you know I can't stand Chan, let's just go together" Azula says turning red from how awkward the situation in and because the last time she and Ty Lee were this close....Ty Lee looks at Azula and smiles "mhm sounds like a plan" she chirps slipping her hand into Azula's back pocket. 

"What the hell-" Azula hisses 

"Um Mr. Roku! We are going together!" Ty Lee advertises. Mr. Roku nods and looks at Chan and Ron Jian "alright boys now you two have to go together" he says writing the pairs down on his notepad. Azula pulls away so Ty Lee's hand falls out of her pocket. Ty Lee giggles and goes on her phone. Azula draws in a sharp breath "I'll be at your house at 4:45 do you understand?" she says dryly. Ty Lee nods "Mhm" 

Mai is getting ready at Zuko's house so Azula drives them home in her car. Trying to ignore them kissing in the backseat she pulls into the parking lot of  the tailor's shop. "OKAY GUYS I'M LEAVING" she shouts. Zuko and Mai don't look at her too busy making out with each other. "for Agnis sake" she groans, getting out of the car. 

The tailor shop is surprisingly really busy Azula steps up to the register shoving a pack of middle school girls waiting for their ballet outfits.

The tailor rushes forward obviously overwhelmed by the rush of clients. He hands Azula her lavender dress, now five feet shorter. The dress looks like a tank top now. She gasps "WHAT I SAID FIVE INCHES?!?" she yells. 

The tailor turns white and swears he heard five feet. Groaning Azula hands him some money since she's not in the mood to quarrel and she turns to leave the shop holding a dress that's so short a child could wear it. 

Still grumbling as she gets in the car Azula throws the dress into the back. Zuko and Mai get hit by it and complain but Azula can't hear any of it, the ringing in her ears is getting louder.

"THEY RUINED MY DRESS AND NOW I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR" she yells slamming her head into the wheel of the car. Mai's eyes bulge and she grabs the dress off the car floor, she gasps and Zuko laughs loudly. Azula turns purple "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DON'T YOU" she yelled turning to punch her brother. 

"YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP" Mai orders as Azula tries to tear her brother's hair out. Both siblings fall silent and watch Mai examine the dress "okay so I can't fix this-" Mai notes causing Azula to whimper in defeat

"BUT Azula Zuko and I were going through your mom's old stuff and she has some really gorgeous gowns" Mai says slowly. Azula's face hardens "no"  she says as she turns the car on. Zuko rolls his eyes "grow up Azula it's either mom's gown or this purple one that will look like a tank top on you" he points out. 

Azula mutters a "fine" but grabs the steering wheel so hard she thinks she just might finally break it. Mai was right, her mother did have beautiful dresses. They were all expensive and made for extravagant events, many of them had been custom made in different countries. 

It was strange to know that despite how much Ozai spoiled his wife he was still an awful husband, and Ursa hated him. Zuko has grown quieter in the back too Azula knows it's because they brought up their mom. Zuko and Azula never liked to talk about her, but Zuko missed his mother. Azula didn't care for her at al. 

To avoid going to get the dress Azula offers to help Mai get ready first, but Mai can see past Azula's tricks. She grabs Azula’s arm and leads Azula to her mother's old room. Trying not to let Mai see her weak Azula shoves through the door. Her brain feels like it's on fire and her chest feels tight.

The room was left untouched since their mother left so there's some stuff resting on the vanity. Azula yanks the closet open with very little care and starts going through the dresses as if she’s rummaging through garbage.

Mai winces as Azula tears through the clothing hanging in the closet. She finally pauses when she gets to the dresses. 

A pink one made of velvet and decorative pearls around the waist _no never that_

the white empire cut one with long sleeves and a excessively ruffled maroon skirt _yuck I hate this one_

The silver ball gown one with rhinestones lined all over the dress _too flashy I'm not a freak_

then there's a mermaid dress in ruby red it's strapless and the fabric shimmers red and gold at the bottom of the skirt _okay this one_

Azula pulls it down from the hanger and shows it to Mai who nods in approval Mai helps her get into the dress Zipping the back up. Azula chokes at the sight of her reflection. She looks exactly like her mother except for her hair which is still in a topknot. Mai see’s it too and shakes her head and leaves the room. 

Azula feels burning in her chest, the reflection staring back at her is a woman she couldn’t ever stand. A woman she had grown to resent. But she has Ozai’s eyes. Azula’s fingers trail up to her top knot. She undoes the elastic and feels her black hair pool around her shoulders. 

She turns away from the mirror as quickly as she can eager to have a moment to look at anyone but her mother right now. But before she leaves she goes through her mother’s jewelry box If she’s already going to wear her dress then she’s going to accessorize. 

Ursa’s golden earrings have rubies dangling from them and Azula layers some gold necklaces. Mai knocks on the door fully dressed Azula looks at Mai’s dress.    
  


“You look gothic” she says smiling. Mai starts to do Azula’s hair putting it in a half up half down. Azula and paints on some red lipstick and golden eyeshadow to match her eyes. Mai’s black eyeshadow and lipstick suits her well. Azula looks fiercer now the blaze in her eyes accentuated and her lips ruby like her dress. Nothing like the makeup Ursa used to wear. 

Zuko enters the room grinning in his tux. Azula pretends to vomit but Mai smirks and goes to kiss Zuko. Azula turns to hide her face “PLEASE CAN YOU TWO STOP KISSING IN FRONT OF ME!” she shrieks. The other two don’t stop kissing so Azula slides past them and heads down the stairs. 

She finds a red mesh shawl to wrap around her exposed shoulders. She thinks about what Ty Lee will be wearing, probably something hot pink or revealing. Either way Azula knows she won’t be able to tear her eyes away. And this night may make it impossible to follow Suki’s advice.

When Mai and Zuko finally make their way down the stairs Azula has grown impatient. She wiggles her car keys in front of their faces “We gotta go now!” she orders. Zuko rolls his eyes and flicks the back of Azula’s head “she just wants to see Ty Lee again so she can gawk and pretend that she hasn’t fallen for her” he says looking at Mai who laughs under her breath. 

_ Can we just go pick her up already? _

The drive to Ty Lee’s house is so quick Azula almost passes the peach colored house. Ty Lee waits on her front porch in her light pink dress, it almost looks white. The white faux fur jacket she wears over it helps her stay warm against the cold weather. Tiny rhinestones are adorning her hair that’s in a high ponytail. 

Azula pauses the car in front of the peach house. Ty Lee runs toward the car, her white heels clicking on the concrete as she runs towards the car squealing in excitement. 

When she gets in the front seat Azula finally looks at her Ty Lee looks like an angel, but Azula can't tell her that. 

“You look gorgeous,” Ty Lee gushes, touching Azula’s golden earrings. Azula gulps “You too” she mutters back putting the car in drive. Once the night is over she won’t have to worry about forcing herself to resist Ty Lee. Suki’s words are so clear in her mind 

**“Stay away from Ty Lee”**

Ty Lee plugs her phone in, not even asking at this point. “Streets” By Doja Cat blares through Azula’s car speakers. She wonders what Ty Lee’s obsession with Doja cat is. Ty Lee sings and grazes her finger down Azula’s arm.

“O-OKAY someone pull up the address NOW” Azula says sharply as Ty Lee smiles and pulls her hand back. Ty Lee whispers something under her breath “I know you talked to Suki, she didn’t tell me everything but i'm happy you know i was genuine” Ty Lee says staring at Azula with big gray eyes. 

Azula nods making Ty Lee smile. At least the two are on semi good terms now. Ty Lee ignores the fact that Zuko and Mai are in the back of the car and she starts trying to start up a conversation with Azula. “So where did we leave off?” she says, turning the volume on the music up. Azula feels Ty Lee’s hand creep onto her knee. 

“What are you doing?” she hisses. Ty Lee shrugs “I really don’t know, since you know all I did was real you also know everything I want to do is real too” she informs a very flustered Azula. Azula remembers what Suki said and wants to move her knee  _ but why can’t I just have this evening with her. _ Ty Lee moves her hand a little higher than Azula’s knee  _ OKAY SO NOT IN THE CAR.  _

Azula moves her knee and Ty Lee laughs softly into her hands. Maybe if she let's herself enjoy this one night white Ty Lee as friends of course. _But aren't we going as dates_ completely confused Azula listens to Ty Lee sing along to the music. 

_ How am I going to handle this she looks so pretty too  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading! Please comment comment comment anything it let's me know this is still being read and motivates me which helps chapters come out faster!  
> But if you're reading this rn I hope you stay hydrated and healthy pls be careful if ur in an area where covid is big rn!


	10. TealRock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Gala Azula promises to follow Suki's advice and not flirt or even engage too much with Ty Lee, even though they are going as dates. Somethings off at the Gala and somehow Ty Lee and Azula manage to get caught up in it. As they try and fix whats going wrong Ty Lee tries to prove to Azula that whatever they had going on before is worth holding onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS SO LATE IM SO SO SORRY JUST SO MUCH SCHOOLWORK THESE PAST FEW WEEKS IM REALLY SORRY. BUT FIRST ALL THE NICE COMMENTS R TRULY KEEPING MY MOTIVATION FOR WRITING GOING COMMENTS HELP ME SO SO MUCH AND I RLY LOVE THIS STORY SORRY IM SLEEP DEPRIVED FROM STUDYING BUT TY TY TY   
> SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS MESSY

They near the museum Azula glances in the rearview mirror and catches a glimpse of Mai smoothing out Zuko’s suit and laughing softly about how he resembles a penguin. Azula smiles a little bit to herself after everything that happened honestly Mai’s presence in the sibling’s lives has been helpful. Despite how Ozai treats Zuko, Zuko has learned to ignore it because he has people who remind him that his father doesn’t rule his life. He has his friends and Mai, and of course their uncle.

Azula doesn’t have a relationship with their uncle but she does with Mai. They aren’t necessarily friends but Mai is always kind to Azula sometimes Azula will join Mai and Zuko on their movie nights. She will sit there quietly watching whatever silly film the two of them are enjoying. It’s nice to feel wanted even if it’s by her brother and his girlfriend.

Mai made Zuko feel wanted in a way he never felt at home and now Zuko’s fairly happy and sure of himself. But maybe Ty Lee can be the person who makes Azula feel wanted, someone who actually wants to be around her. _But i’m not as good as Zuko. I don't have uncle to make me better or a group of friends. All I'd do is hurt Ty Lee, so Suki is right_. But Mai was there when Zuko wasn’t his best self, she helped him grow. So what if Ty Lee could help Azula. _I’m fine I don’t need help_.

Tealrock museum can be clearly seen on top of a hill. Since it’s never open past four pm the museum looks strange all lit up in the night. Azula notices the red carpet leading up to the doors that are wide open _that's awfully dramatic_. “Why are they acting like this is the Oscars? It's just a school fundraising gala” Mai scoffs from the backseat. Ty Lee’s mouth hangs wide open in awe _of course she’s loving this_.

Finally finding a parking spot amongst the many cars in the lot the four get out of the car and make sure they look presentable. Mai looks beautiful her black lipstick matching her hair and dress, Zuko holds out his arm for his girlfriend awkwardly. Mai rolls her eyes and latches onto his arm. Azula watches them start walking towards the carpet and her eyes flit over to Ty Lee who is standing next to her.

They both hold out their arms for the other at the same time which causes their elbows to hit. “Let’s just link arms” Ty Lee giggles, slipping her arm through Azula’s. Azula nods leading the way until they catch up to Zuko and Mai. Spotting the other honor students getting out of their car Azula watches Sokka and Suki slip out of Katara’s minivan _shit shit shit_.

Azula links her arm into Ty Lee’s a little tighter. Ty Lee squeals at the sight of Suki, she removes her arm from Azula’s and runs towards the girl in green. The absence of Ty Lee’s arm is unsettling to Azula. Her hands fall down by her sides as Mai and Zuko approach Sokka. _Great now I’ll just wait for the idiots to finish socializing_

Suki and Ty Lee are hugging and Suki's green eyes meet Azula's gold ones as if warning her not to try anything tonight. Nodding to show Suki she understands Azula counts the seconds until Ty Lee breaks the hug and comes back to Azula’s side. A girl dressed in a muted yellow pantsuit runs up to the group _It’s Ming she cleans up well_. Ming is holding a tray of golden pins with a gold “H” in the center of each pin.

“Okay all honors students, fasten these onto your clothing so the guests know that they can approach you” she pants clearly out of breath from running around everywhere. They all take one and Ty Lee takes Azula’s pin and offers to fasten it on for her. She's making this whole “staying away” plan impossible. Ty Lee fiddles with the clasp and manages to get the clip onto Azula’s dress. Smiling she quickly kisses Azula’s cheek. _Not this again, oh I loved that though_ Ty Lee puts her arm around Azula’s as if she didn’t even do anything.

From the look Suki is giving her Azula realizes the kiss didn’t go unnoticed. Once they are inside they walk down a large marble hallway, the walls floor and high ceilings are all made of stunning marble. There are also many smaller hallways on the sides giving Azula the chance she needs to pull Ty Lee away, somewhere where Suki can’t see. Once they walk by a dimly lit one Azula grabs Ty Lee’s arm and pulls her down the hallway. Ty Lee laughs and runs along into the hallway giving Azula no reason to pull her.

“OH I LIKE THIS ARE WE SNEAKING AWAY” Ty Lee smiles and cups Azula’s face trying to go in for a kiss _Oh my Agni she thinks I've pulled her off to hook up_. Azula pulls her hands away and tries not to look Ty Lee in the eyes “no I just need to tell you that you can’t act this way, not anymore” Azula says sternly. Ty Lee’s face falls “what do you mean? You're not mad at me anymore so why can’t we go back to how things were?” Ty Lee says confused at what she’s hearing.

“Azula if you want to start all over again I can’t do that I really don’t have the patience for your whole hard-to-get thing” Ty Lee whines. Azula shakes her head “No Ty Lee, I think we should be acquaintances because you saw what happened last time” Azula looks at her feet and before Ty Lee can respond Azula pulls them out of the hallway and they follow their friends who are now further down the hallway. Despite Azula's wishes Ty Lee speaks again. 

“No sorry, because I know you like me just as much as I like you. You’ll crack soon enough” Ty Lee whispers next to Azula’s ear letting her lips brush Azula’s ear. _She can’t be serious..Suki is going to kill me_. The ballroom is already full of guests, many of whom Azula recognizes to be her father’s business partners. Coat check takes Azula’s shawl and Ty Lee’s fur jacket but Susan sitting behind the refreshment stand catches Azula’s eye. “Wow this ballroom is beautiful I know they only use it for weddings but I’m so happy we are in here right now it’s so stunning in here” Ty Lee gushes “Mhm that’s nice, Ty Lee?” Azula asks

“Yes”

“Are you thirsty? because I need a refreshment” Azula says, making a beeline for the refreshment table. Susan’s eyes widen in what seems like annoyance but is also clearly annoyance. Azula smiles enjoying how upset she’s making Susan simply by approaching her.

“Hello Susan, I’m so happy you’re working refreshments” Azula sneers as Susan pours colored sodas into delicate glass cups. Ty Lee frowns at Azula “Um okay...Susan I really like your dress” Ty Lee beams pointing to Susan’s blue gown. Susan grins “here Ty Lee, to match your dress’” Susan says handing Ty Lee a pink soda. _Is she flirting with her?_

Azula frowns and reaches for a cherry soda. “Hm it is a nice dress I could’ve sworn I saw it on sale Susan, I hope you didn’t spit in my drink” Azula stares at Susan who is turning a shade of red. Her hands ball into fists and she worries that she might have to throw a punch in the middle of a gala. Ty Lee looks frantically from Azula to Susan and back again. “ALRIGHT AZULA LET’S GO LOOK AT THE ART” Ty Lee says, slipping her hand into Azula’s and leading her towards the rows of paintings. Azula turns to shoot one last dirty look at Susan. Ty Lee keeps her hand in Azula’s rubbing the top of Azula’s palm with her thumb. _Well Suki isn’t anywhere near so I guess I can let this slide_.

The two admire the art but every time someone Ozai works with comes forward to place a bet or ask a question about the art Azula steps away from Ty Lee. _I don’t want dad to hear about this_ Azula manages to charm the annoying rich men into buying many pieces of student made art. However pieces of art seem to be missing from the walls and Azula starts to stiffen up immediately suspecting foul play. _Sabotage this has to be it_ Ty Lee notices the change in Azula’s demeanor “Azula are you alright?” she asks, trying to meet Azula’s eyes.

Azula pulls Ty Lee in very closely as if she’s giving her a hug “Okay I think someone stole some paintings, now pretend to hug me cause whoever did this is probably watching and we can’t look suspicious.” She hisses into Ty Lee’s ear.

“Alright I think you’re just being very paranoid” Ty Lee says as she pretends to hug Azula back. Azula scans the entire ballroom but can’t find anyone who actually looks questionable. _I could always just blame this on Susan_. Mai quickly approaches the two her brow furrowed in worry. _This can’t be good_ “You guys I was in the back rooms with the rest of the orchestra and their instruments have been damaged. My flutes okay-"

“So it’s sabotage” Azula announces. Ty Lee frowns and looks around the ballroom concerned. “Alright all we can do is keep our eyes out for anyone who looks out of place, or someone who sneaks around a bunch” Azula orders. Mai nods and breaks away heading back to the orchestra room. Azula shakes Ty Lee hand off once Ty Lee tries to intertwine their fingers again. “We have to split up and look” she says dryly as she walks away. _And I'm not just talking about catching the sabotagers_.

Time passes and Azula has managed to sell a few more paintings to a few more old investors and talk about the school with some more. Her father’s colleagues recognized her as Ozai's daughter and tried to talk to her about when they would be able to meet with her dad so she quickly slipped away into a hallway filled with statues. Ty Lee’s luck isn’t any better; she dodges strangely personal questions from many men who aren’t as interested in the artwork as they are with her. She smiles and gently shoves them off as they try and get closer to her, giving up she starts searching for Azula because she sure as hell can’t catch anyone trying to sabotage anything.

“Azula! Did you find anything?” Ty Lee calls as she walks up to Azula who is straightening a slightly crooked painting on a wall. “I didn’t and neither did you from the looks of it” Azula sighs. Ming gets behind the microphone on the stage where the orchestra is seated and taps the mic softly. “GOOD EVENING- oh I’m yelling, sorry about that. Everyone please feel free to join our honor students on the dance floor where they will be ballroom dancing” Ming advertises to the crowd who shuffle onto the dance floor.

Mai and the rest of the orchestra start to play into their instruments, however those with broken instruments stand backstage awkwardly. Ty Lee looks at the now halfway full dance floor and then at Azula who is scowling. Despite getting dance lessons as a child, it's something she truly hates. “Cmon Azula it’s part of our job as honor students” Ty Lee cooes dragging Azula onto the dance floor. Azula sighs placing her hands on Ty Lee’s hips in response Ty Lee puts her hands on Azula’s shoulders. _All I have to do is get through this dance and then I won’t have to be so close to her_.

Ty Lee looks into Azula’s eyes as they wait for the music to start. “I’ll lead” Azula murmurs “Well I figured” Ty Lee giggles pressing herself up against Azula. Once the music starts the two start to dance Azula taking the lead, guiding Ty Lee through the other dancing pairs. Sokka and Suki whirl by them and Azula makes a point to avoid Suki’s eyes. Ty Lee beams and leans into Azula more _I guess she really likes dancing_. The two glide by the stage and Azula catches Mai’s eye, Mai winks at her from the orchestra as if congratulating Azula on dancing with Ty Lee.

_If only Mai knew that this is the opposite of fun for me right now_. “So are you going to tell me why you’re being so cold” Ty Lee asks as she wraps her arms around Azula’s neck. “What do you mean?” Azula replies cooly, spinning Ty Lee again as the music picks up tempo. “Oh come on you wanting to be acquaintances? There is no way that's truly how you feel”

“It is how I truly feel”

“So you don’t mind if I see if those statements are true?” Ty Lee says, bringing her hand up to caress Azula’s cheek. The second Azula feels Ty Lee’s hand on her face her cheeks turn scarlet.

“HA SEE” Ty Lee cheers bringing her hand back down around Azula’s neck. _THIS IS THE MOST EMBARRASSING DAY OF MY LIFE_ The music is much faster now but it doesn't faze Azula, dancing isn't enjoyable but that doesn't mean it isn't easy.

Ty Lee falters a little at the sudden change of pace but tries to focus. Azula takes one of Ty Lee’s hands into her own. “Are you alright?” Azula says glancing at Ty Lee who has started panting. Ty Lee smiles “Yeah It’s just the dancing got so much faster” she says breathlessly. “Focus on the music, hum along and your dancing will stay on tempo” Azula suggests pulling Ty Lee in some more so she doesn’t trip Ty Lee starts to lightly hum along to the music as they whirl around the dance floor.

Zuko is filming Mai on his smartphone as she does her flute solo. “For someone who hates dancing you sure are good at it” Ty Lee says now able to keep up with the music and Azula’s dancing. Staring into gray eyes Azula smiles “Mhm i am good at dancing, I just hate doing it” she says. The music slows and Azula watches as Sokka moves his hand to Suki’s lower back. _Oh there must be a dip coming up soon_ Azula moves her hand to the bottom of Ty Lee’s back ready to dip the girl when the music stops. But that's when she spots a group of teenagers in really cheap dresses and dress shirts sneaking through the hallways. _The sabotagers._

The last count of the music comes up and Azula dips Ty Lee down quickly. Her hand supporting Ty Lee who has thrown her head back laughing. “That was smooth Azula” Ty Lee gasps as Azula pulls her back up. “I found the sabotagers,” Azula whispers, dragging Ty Lee off the dance floor. “ARE WE JUST GONNA CHASE THEM?!” Ty Lee says shocked “OBVIOUSLY” Azula hisses back as they follow the random teenagers down the hallway. 

_My heels are making too much noise_ Azula kicks her heels off and holds them in her left hand. Ty Lee frowns "for agnis sake Azula what are you doing?!" she says kicking off her own shoes anyways. 

"We have to be quiet if we are going to catch these idiots" Azula whispers holding a finger up to Ty Lee's lips. Nodding Ty Lee follows Azula down the hallway. 

The intruders seem to be heading to the kitchen, Azula pauses realizing there is a shorter way to get to the kitchen. Grabbing Ty Lee's wrist Azula ducks down another hallway. "AZULA THEY ARE GOING DOWN THE OTHER HALLWAY _NOT_ THIS ONE-" Ty Lee says shaking Azula's shoulder frantically. 

"Ty Lee they are going to the kitchen we need to get there first" Azula demands as she breaks into a sprint although the span of her strides is shortened because of her tight dress clinging her legs together. 

_I swear to Agni i'm burning this dress once this gala is over_ the back door of the kitchen comes into view. "COME ON" Azula shouts back to Ty Lee who sprints up to her the two girls shove through the kitchen doors and look around frantically. Luckily the random teenagers haven't made it yet but their footsteps are approaching. 

"Shit where do we hide" Ty Lee whispers shaking Azula's arm. Looking around the kitchen Azula notices a broom closet, she holds the door open. Ty Lee takes the que and scurries into it. The closet is unreasonably small and honestly can only fit well...brooms. "Azula theres no space in here can't we just confront them when they come in here" Ty Lee frantically keeps her eyes on the kitchen door. 

"NO I WANT TO CATCH THEM IN WHATEVER ACT OF SABATOGE THEY R PLANNING" Azula pushes into the broom closet and closes the door on her and Ty Lee. Since the broom closet was built to hold a broom and maybe a large bucket the two girls are packed in like two sardines. And the darkness in the closet doesn't really help either. 

_oh I seem to be pressed up against her_ Azula tries to shift so she's not crushing Ty Lee but then she's against the door and Ty Lee's pressed against her. 

"oh I'm sorry" Ty Lee whispers. Azula shakes her head "It's fine now be quiet let's see what they are up to" 

Azula starts audio recording on her phone when she hears the teens enter the kitchen she recognizes their voices _these are kids from our rival school_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR READING I HOPE UR HAVING A GOOD DAY/NIGHT/MORNING/AFTERNOON leave a comment if u want cause comments r really helpful and keep me motivated   
> take care of yourself and drink some water if u havent today!


	11. "Don't be loud"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch the culprits of the sabotage at the gala turns into something very...heated. But Suki doesn't let go that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* i'm sorry this took so long I'm really sorry. I'm so happy people are still reading this story, it means so much to me this story has been so fun. It's now passed ten chapters which is crazy to me. SO this chapter gets really heated um once again I got bored and decided to spice things up again.

"Okay switch the salt and the sugar, hurry up" one of the saboteurs order another one of their friends as they go through the food in the kitchen that has been placed there to serve for dinner at the gala. Azula and Ty Lee are still hiding in the closet, due to small space the two are pressed up against each other. Azula's phone has begun recording everything the saboteurs are saying. _Evidence is what I need so they will pay the price for what they are doing-wait why is Ty Lee WHAT?!_

Ty Lee is completely leaning into her, and Azula can't really object because the saboteurs would easily hear her speaking. The whole situation in the closet is quite uncomfortable Azula's back is pressed against the door, and Ty Lee's front is pressed against Azula. This doesn't bother Ty Lee at all she's smiling widely. It's Azula who's face is frozen in a stiff state of panic. 

_You know what as long as I don't look down_ Azula keeps her hands at her sides and her eyes staring at Ty Lee's forehead. The two listen to the saboteurs discuss how to spoil the food that was prepared for all the guests. "Wait Azula when are we gonna jump out?" Ty Lee whispers. Holding a finger to her lips Azula shakes her head. Ty Lee takes this as a sign to wait.

Azula rests her head back on the door, realizing that the two are going to have to wait in this closet for a while before they finally record enough information to confront the people in the kitchen. Ty Lee brings her face a little closer to Azula's _She's getting so close well It is uncomfortable standing in this closet I understand if she wants to lean on me._ Ty Lee starts to suppress a giggle, Azula covers Ty Lee's mouth with her hand. Something flashes in Ty Lee's grey eyes causing Azula to roll her own in annoyance. _whys she insist on making everything inappropriate._ Azula listens for a sign to make her and Ty Lee jump out to stop the saboteurs. 

And she gets the sign very soon. "Okay now pour that hot sauce in the salad hurry up" One of the saboteurs orders. Azula looks at Ty Lee "now" she mouthes her hand curling around the doorknob. She and Ty Lee burst out of the closet and get a good look at the saboteurs. Theres two boys and one girl dressed in cheap dress clothes _what a weak effort to blend in._

Azula recognizes them as track players from the school they will be facing in an upcoming meet. They gape in shock at the two girls who have emerged from the closet. Ty Lee looks around worriedly but Azula remains cool and calm. The dark haired girl steps away from Ty Lee and looks at the other three teens. "You all are from our rival school, and on the track team as well" she exclaims. 

The girl who has short white hair grips the salt shaker she was holding tighter recognizing Azula immediately. _Oh wow that must be their captain._ The girls eyes flash down to the phone Azula's holding as she records whats going on. "So you are here to sabotage the gala, to make our school look bad. I understand of course since you see us as your rivals" Azula sighs holding her phone tighter. _This is pathetic, their school must really be desperate._

Ty Lee steps up to the kitchen counter and snatches the hot sauce throwing it away so it can't be put in the salad. Examining the salad to make sure it hadn't been spoiled by the hot sauce Ty Lee gave a thumbs up to Azula who smiled. The girl with white hair scowls as the two boys anxiously realize Azula has recorded all of it, and everything they were planning to do. The two boys look at Ty Lee obviously stunned by the beautiful girl, this makes Azula frown slightly.

"Okay we're sorry we didn't even go through with any of it-" the girl with white hair starts. 

"Because we just stopped you" Azula corrects her quickly

"Fine, well if we leave will you delete the video?" 

"I don't see how you have any other choice but to leave" 

"IF WE LEAVE, will you delete the video" 

"Yes, now go" Azula points to the back door of the kitchen. _I'm not deleting this video i'm going to complain about these kids to their school._ The saboteurs look at Ty Lee and Azula, but the girl with the white hair seems to not trust Azula's promise and lunges for the phone desperately. The two boys get ready to help the girl.

Expecting this kind of reaction Azula steps to the side making the girl stumble into the closet door. Ty Lee yelps as the two boys run forward to help the girl with white hair. Azula gaps as the girl with white hair almost lands a punch. Kicking the girl onto the ground Azula holds her phone in front of the girls face. "You idiot, what gave you the impression i'd fight you" Azula sneers snapping a picture of the girls face.   
  


"ugh shut UP!" the girl tries to kick Azula in the stomach fails. Feeling the two boy's approach behind her Azula groans _So I have to fight all three of them._ But a loud clang is heard when she turns to face the boys, Ty Lee has whacked the boy's heads with a tray. They reel back in pain gripping their heads as they stumble out the back kitchen door. Ty Lee throws the tray after them "GET OUT OF HERE DUMB-ASSES" Ty Lee shouts. Azula almost laughs but she has to deal with the girl with white hair first.

Reaching down and pulling the girl with white hair up by the arm "Listen you better leave now, you saw what happened to your friends" Azula threatens. The girl with white hair grimaces as Azula squeezes her arm and runs after her friends. Once the saboteurs are out the door completely Azula turns to Ty Lee who's wide eyed. "Are you okay?!" Ty Lee says running forward and hugging Azula tightly. Unable to help the smile thats creeping across her face "I'm fine, now let go" Azula says placing a fake tone of annoyance in her words. Ty Lee pulls back and cups Azula's face with her hands "That was so scary, why were they trying to fight us? who goes to such extremes to take down a rival school?" Ty Lee rubs her thumb on Azula's cheek. _She's precious but awfully annoying._

Azula pulls back and starts making sure all the food is okay. _The salad is fine, everything is in order._ Ty Lee starts to talk "I'm sorry for giggling when we were hiding, it was just funny how close we were in there" she says smiling as she puts the tray back in the cabinet. "I didn't find it very funny" Azula says back. The whole closet incident was just part of the plan to catch the saboteurs.

"Oh cmon you were getting flustered, I could totally tell from your breathing" Ty Lee laughs standing next to her. Azula turns to face the grinning girl "NO I WAS NOT FLUSTERED" Azula informs a very amused Ty Lee.

"Yeah okay sure, stop playing hard to get i'm tired of it" Ty Lee says hopping on the counter behind Azula. 

Turning to face Ty Lee "I'm not playing anything, like I said I hope we can be acquaintances" she says growing exhausted of Ty Lee's determination. Ty Lee actually looks angry "AZULA SO YOUR TELLING ME THE REASON YOU BLUSH EVERY TIME I'M NEAR YOU IS BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE ACQUAINTANCES?!" she protests. _IS she INSANE_

"TY LEE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" Azula yells. Ty Lee grips the edge of the counter and leans forward "YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND NEAR ME WITHOUT NEEDING TO RUN AWAY" she shouts. Azula steps closer to Ty Lee _If she thinks I can't stand near her I'll stand as close as I can._ Azula leans closely in standing in between Ty Lee's legs. She leans into the counter just an inch from Ty Lee's face. Her breathing gets shallower. 

"see this doesn't bother me at all" the dark haired girl says _I'm lying_ keeping her voice stern and clear _I still don't know why she's sitting on the counter._ Azula waits for Ty Lee to respond, not breaking eye contact. _Alright but I can't keep this up much longer._ Ty Lee runs her hands up Azula's arms letting her nails graze the smooth skin. 

Azula gasps just a little at the contact and Ty Lee nods confirming what she already knew. "see you do like me, theres some reason you feel the need to run away all the time. I wish you'd stop running just kiss me" she puts her hands on the side of Azula's neck. _I could kiss her, she's desperate._ Azula turns to the kitchen door, theres no way Suki will see anything or any of this. 

She turns to Ty Lee and inhales the smell of vanilla fills her nose. Ty Lee looks at her with big grey eyes "Azula please, I really like you" she pleads pulling Azula closer gently. Frowning Azula considers everything that could happen if she does do it _It's what she wants, just a kiss. Suki won't walk in nobody will know. She looks so good, Agni I'll regret this._ She looks at Ty Lee who smiles noticing something change in Azula's gold eyes. 

Azula leans in firmly pressing red lips onto pink ones. Ty Lee moans in relief and wraps her arms around Azula's neck. _Oh no I'm going to regret this all so much I need more though. Why the hell is she on this counter._ Ty Lee pulls Azula in a little closer by wrapping her leg around Azula's hips. Azula moves her hand down to place on top of Ty Lee's leg. Ty Lee turns her head away for a second to catch her breath, so Azula moves her lips down to her neck.

Every time she kisses Ty Lee's neck a lipstick stain remains _she practically begged for this, I'm not causing any harm_ _._ Ty Lee sighs smiling as red lips move down her neck. Ty Lee quickly looks down and nudges Azula's shoulder "hey! I can't get a hickey" she says in between gasps. Azula looks up "this is what you wanted Ty Lee, if you do get one thats on you" Azula says kissing Ty Lee's lips instead. Ty Lee smiles into the kiss and runs her hands through Azula's hair.

Azula closes her eyes and lets Ty Lee kiss her, scared that the moment will be over soon. She failed to follow Suki's advice, but Suki's advice wasn't what Ty Lee said she wanted. And what better way to not hurt Ty Lee than give her what she wants all the time. They kiss and keep kissing, Ty Lee sweetly plants kisses all over Azula's face. When Ty Lee kisses Azula's neck she playfully nips at it making Azula wince "TY LEE WHAT WAS THAT" she says half laughing. Ty Lee giggles "I SAW IT IN A MOVIE" she exclaims kissing Azula's cheek _._ They've only just started kissing but Ty Lee's kisses have gotten hungrier and the speed of her kisses are growing more rapid, desperate even. Recognizing this behavior from when they were in her room Azula looks to the door trying to remind Ty Lee that they are in fact in a public place and things can't go any further. 

Ty Lee shakes her head "I don't care" she says breathlessly, reading Azula's mind. She kisses Azula again letting her hands roam all over Azula's dress. Both her legs are wrapped around Azula who occasionally will run her hands up and down them. "you're so hot" Ty Lee gasps breaking a kiss. Amused the girl in red smirks "I know" she chuckles kissing along Ty Lee's jaw. Ty Lee whimpers wrapping her legs around Azula tighter pressing her lower body onto Azula. 

Azula shakes her head "someone can walk in we can't-" Ty Lee cuts her off with a kiss "No it's fine I don't care, my dress Is flowy anyways, just pull it up" she begs guiding Azula's hand down. Azula's eyes widen _ALL I HAD TO DO WAS GET THROUGH THIS NIGHT AND LISTEN TO SUKI BUT NOW HERE I AM._ Azula's hand hovers on Ty Lee's upper thigh unsure of whether she has to move it higher or not. "You're so hot" Ty Lee repeats gasping. Azula's vision swims. She isn't stressed because she doesn't know what to do, she's fully aware of exactly what to do. It's just if she does it'll change things, being acquaintances will become impossible. 

Growing Impatient Ty Lee kisses her again. "Azula please" Ty Lee begs when Azula meets her eyes. Azula starts to slide her hand further up Ty Lee's thigh and Ty Lee shivers in anticipation. "don't be loud" Azula warns looking at the door worried that someone will burst in. Nodding Ty Lee kisses Azula again. But before anything can happen someone walks in. Azula whirls around and Ty Lee crosses her legs quickly. Suki is standing in the kitchen starign at them her eyes burning with anger. _I knew this would happen._

"Hey Suki!" Ty Lee says waving sheepishly, Suki doesn't move her eyes from Azula. "Why are you in the kitchen" Azula says trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Suki scowls "A guest said she had a food allergy so I came to check and see if the food tonight contained it, but here you two are" Suki shoots back. Ty Lee laughs and slides off the counter "Well we were just seeing what was for dinner" she giggles smoothing out her dress. Suki doesn't laugh but she looks at the red lipstick smudges on Ty Lee's neck and her eyes darken. 

"Azula did you not hear what I told you" Suki hisses as Azula takes a deep breath in frustration. Ty Lee's face flashes with confusion, "what? wait Suki what'd you tell her-" Ty Lee starts. Suki glares at Azula "I told you stay away from her don't you get that? You can't be around good people Azula because you're selfish."

Azula looks at Ty Lee quickly, Ty Lee looks back at her concerned. Suki shakes her head "You know how I know you're selfish? Because you couldn't do what was good for Ty Lee, you did what **you** wanted" the orange haired girl spits. 

_She's right, she's right, she's right I couldn't do the right thing it doesn't matter if Ty Lee wants anything, i'm not good enough_ Azula draws in a sharp breath glancing at Ty Lee for the last time then back at Suki.

"You're right this didn't mean anything to me, so after tonight I can just stay away from you and your friends" Azula says to Ty Lee and Suki. Ty Lee gasps in shock "CAN YOU GUYS TELL ME WHATS GOING ON, WAIT SUKI WHAT'D YOU TELL HER AZULA WHY ARE YOU LYING?" Ty Lee shouts. Suki doesn't look at her, Azula turns to leave tired of the gala. She didn't follow Suki's advice, she won't make that mistake again.

Tears brim her eyes as she walks back to the main part of the gala. _It's over it's finally over, Ty Lee is free of me._ Mai is standing in the hallway smoking a cigarette, she looks at Azula who doesn't display any emotion. But a telltale tear rolls down her cheek. Mai steps forward and wraps her arm around her, Azula cries into Mai's shoulder. Frowning Mai doesn't say anything except for a "let's go" as she guides Azula towards the museum exit. Meanwhile inside the kitchen Ty Lee has begun to scream at Suki. 

"SUKI WHAT'D YOU TELL HER?!?!" Ty Lee shouts at an angry Suki.

"FOR AGNIS SAKE TY LEE SHE'S AWFUL, DON'T YOU GET IT? IM PROTECTING YOU, YOU CAN'T HANDLE HER" Suki yells running her hands through her hair in frustration. Ty Lee groans in frustration "SO THAT GIVES YOU A REASON TO TELL HER TO STAY AWAY FROM ME? YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK FOR ME!" Ty Lee cries 

"YOU'RE SO DAMN BLIND TY LEE" Suki scoffs as Ty Lee's grey eyes flash with anger

"SUKI YOU'RE WRONG, STAY AWAY FROM MY RELATIONSHIPS. I CAN DECIDE WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T HANDLE" 

"Ty Lee stop-" Suki pleads

"get out of my way Suki you've done enough. I have to go fix this" Ty Lee warns shoving past Suki and into the hallway Azula disappeared down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading! I'm trying to write chapters faster but comments help very much and keep me super motivated to keep writing. Thank you for reading this I'm working on the next chapter. ALSO I PROMISE THESE TWO will be together very very soon I just think that realistically these two wouldn't have a very easy relationship despite how much they care for each other so thats why there were quite a few obstacles.   
> ty for reading! hope you have a good day.


	12. "I know you won't, and if you do we'll fix it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee needs to fix things with a distraught Azula. Suki's words did their damage and Azula worries that Ty Lee hates her, while Ty Lee worries that it's too late to fix things. Both girls are emotionally wrecked but despite all odds they really do care for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'm running on like two hours of sleep and I'm sorry if this chapter may have some typos! Ty for reading up to this point. Since this is one of the first things i've written i'm a bit unsure of my writing but this chapter is really fluffy and the girls finally get to be happy!

Ty Lee runs through the gala looking for a girl with raven black hair and a ruby red dress, instead she finds Zuko. She grabs his arm "Zuko! wheres Azula?" she says desperately. Zuko frowns concerned by Ty Lee's frantic tone. 

"She and Mai just left what's going on?" He asks looking at Ty Lee. The girls head slumps in defeat and she starts to cry covering her face with her hands. Zuko looks around and wraps his arm around Ty Lee's shoulder guiding her to a less crowded part of the museum. Ty Lee sniffles as she and Zuko sit on a bench, he squeezes her shoulder "Ty Lee please tell me what's going on so I can help" he says softly. She wipes her eyes and tells him everything sobbing, from the mess about the bets to Suki ordering Azula to stay away. Zuko's face falls the more Ty Lee talks. 

"Zuko I need to tell her, I need her to know that i'm not afraid of her I just want to be with her" Ty Lee cries as tears stream down her cheeks. Zuko pulls her in for a hug, holding on tightly. Something Iroh would do to him, holding him close when he cried after a conversation with Ozai. "I just want to be with her, I want her to know I care so so much" Ty Lee sobs. "It's okay I'll help you fix this okay?" He says soothingly taking his phone out to text Mai.   
  


**Zuko:** Mai wheres Azula? 

**Mai:** I took her to get something to eat at a taco bell? she's not telling me why she's crying she just let me drive the car :(

 **Zuko:** Ty Lee's crying too apparently Suki told Azula some stuff abt how she is bad for Ty Lee

 **Mai:** Agni this is worse than I thought, Azula wants to go home now so I'm taking her there

 **Zuko:** Okay be careful driving since it just started raining 

**Mai:** ok ily 

**Zuko:** ilyt

"Ty Lee she went back home, i don't know if she's up for a talk okay? so let me uber you home" Zuko says opening the uber app. Ty Lee nods and goes to coat check to grab her jacket, she notices Azula forgot her shawl. 

"Ming can you give me her shawl?" Ty Lee asks. Ming hesitates for a minute then hands the red shawl to Ty Lee who folds in carefully under her arm. Zuko and Ty Lee wait in the rain for the uber, they got an umbrella from the museum gift shop. Ty Lee's are puffy and red, her cheeks are flushed pink from crying. Zuko gazes at her concerned. But he's even more concerned for his sister. 

Mai walks with Azula up the stairs. Azula is sobbing as she takes a sip of a pepsi she got from taco bell. "I'm toxic Mai, all I do is hurt people" she babbles as she goes into her room. Mai rubs Azula's arm in an effort to comfort her. "Azula take deep breathes, Suki is just really protective". Azula sinks onto the floor of her room her breath ragged from crying. "my Mom was right, I am unlovable" Azula chokes out. Mai's eyes soften looking at Azula sitting in a ball on the ground, crying in her mother's dress. 

Mai sits down next to the distraught girl "Azula you have to understand, Suki's not right. You aren't toxic although you can be, but so can Zuko" Mai sighs as Azula sniffles. "but thats the thing with you two, you both never really saw what love really was and thats why you both aren't always the best in that region" Mai looks at Azula who has stopped crying and is staring at her feet. "I would hurt her" Azula whispers

"you don't know that, you really care for her. And you aren't as awful as you swear you are. And I know that for a fact, because you care for me and Zuko despite whatever show you put on" Mai says chuckling softly. She squeezes Azula's cold hand. "You have a heart Azula, and so does Ty Lee" Mai says comfortingly.

Azula's phone pings and she quickly checks to see who it is, unexpectedly it's Suki

 **Suki:** Azula listen, I was wrong. I don't know you as well as I thought i did. I don't trust you especially around Ty Lee. But she needs you so for Agnis sake just find her. Don't you dare hurt her

Mai reads the text over Azula's shoulder and gasps, Azula turns to Mai and tries to say something but no words come out. Mai smiles softly and mouthes "go"

Azula shakes her head in disbelief and puts her heels back on. _I could hurt her and she could hurt me, but being apart hurts us both so much more._ Azula goes down the stairs grabbing her car keys as she steps out into the pouring rain. The rain is cold and Azula's bare shoulders shiver as her dress slowly becomes soaked as she walks towards her car. _I'm going to look like a madwoman by the time I get there._ She figures that Ty Lee is probably at home right now. So she speeds her car towards the peach colored house. Azula doesn't know what she's doing, or what she's going to say. The only thing that matters is that she gets there. 

The peach colored house comes into view, and a parking spot is free a few houses down. Not caring if she parks crooked Azula parks and hops out of the car. The rain is heavier now, and she quickly tries to walk up to the peach colored house. The light in Ty Lee's bedroom is off. Ursa's dress sticks to her skin and Azula softly sobs _Mother didn't love me, and who will?_ She runs her hands on the heavy fabric and stares at the window. It slowly sets in that Ty Lee isn't home. _she stayed at the gala, she realized that Suki was right so she stayed at the gala._

Letting out a shaky sigh Azula runs her hands through her wet hair and stands in Ty Lee's lawn for a few minutes just letting the rain fall onto her. All of it, she ruined all of it and now Ty Lee is just as disgusted with her as Suki is. _I thought the project was a plot, I thought she placed a bet on me, i pushed her away, I made her cry, I made her friends hate me._ Azula suppresses the urge to scream, but the problem is. She wouldn't change what happened at the Gala she wouldn't be able to push Ty Lee away for any longer than she did. 

She wouldn't have ever been able to listen to Suki's words, she wouldn't be able to live a life without Ty Lee. _I messed up, but I wouldn't be happy even if I did what Suki said. It was always a losing game, either way I would've ended up hurt. Either right here or constantly pretending that I didn't care for Ty Lee._ Azula takes a deep breath and turns to head to her car feeling lost and defeated because for once she doesn't have a plan. No number of hours at her whiteboard will help her figure out what to do. 

A car approaches quickly and halts in front of the house. Azula pauses and narrows her eyes trying to see who came out of the car, praying it's not a stranger who will probably be alarmed at Azula standing in the rain. _Oh Agni let it be her._ Ty Lee shuts the door of the uber and watches it drive away. Azula sobs in relief "Ty Lee" she cries causing the other girl to whirl around. Ty Lee spots Azula and shakes her head in disbelief "Azula?" she says running forward. Azula for once is the one who initiates the hug, she launches herself into Ty Lee's arms. 

"I don't care, I'm scared Ty Lee but staying away from you scares me even more" Azula admits burying her head In Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee gasps and cups Azula's face looking into her eyes "You have no reason to be afraid, I won't hurt you I promise" Ty Lee says pressing her forehead to Azula's. _She doesn't understand_ "But i could hurt you, I don't want to" Azula says looking down at the ground. Ty Lee kisses her forehead "I believe you won't, I know you won't, and if you do then we can fix it" Ty Lee says softly. 

  
The two hug again the rain not fazing either of them. _She's not gonna run from me, she doesn't hate me._ Finally when the hug breaks Ty Lee kisses Azula softly, still crying Azula kisses her back. "I'm not giving up on you, or this" Ty Lee whispers. Azula nods and holds Ty Lee's hands in her own "I'm so sorry, Ty Lee please forgive me" she begs. Ty Lee gazes into golden eyes and strokes the wet hair out of Azula's face and kisses Azula's face desperate to let her understand just how much she cares for her. 

"you're everything to me of course I forgive you" Ty Lee says kissing Azula's other cheek. _this can't be real this must be a dream_ but it's not Azula feels all of it. After one last kiss Ty Lee is just as soaked as Azula, and she laughs realizing that they look like they jumped in the ocean. "Oh my we need to dry off, aren't you cold" Ty Lee asks Azula who is facing the sky letting the rain fall on her face. Azula smiles and nods "Do you wanna stay at my place?" she questions pointing to her car. Ty Lee nods and the two quickly run to the car and laugh when they finally get inside, Azula turns on the heater and Ty Lee sighs comforted by the warm air. 

The ride home is quick Ty Lee just smiles as Azula tries to navigate through the rain. Mai and Zuko are in the living room making hot chocolate and turning on some silly psychological thriller they want to watch. When Azula both stumble through the door covered in water but holding onto each other Zuko can't help but smile "so you two don't know what umbrellas are?" he chuckles sitting down next to Mai on the couch. Azula flips him off but she's smiling faintly. Ty Lee mouthes a "thank you" to Mai and Zuko before she runs after Azula up the stairs. 

"hey keep it PG up there you guys!" Zuko shouts after them Mai rolls her eyes. Azula yells from the top of the stairs "ZUKO YOU AND MAI NEVER KEEP ANYTHING PG" she bellows. Azula makes the shower run hot and opens the bathroom door "you can go ahead" she says to Ty Lee who smiles playfully "You're not coming too?" she asks twirling a piece of Azula's hair. Azula swats her away "agni not now" she says laughing. After Ty Lee showers she borrows Azula's track shirt again and some fuzzy pajama pants. Azula showers and just puts on a hoodie and basketball shorts. 

They decide to watch a movie in Azula's room. The two snuggle under the covers and turn off the lights.Ty Lee rests her head on Azula's chest as the movie plays, Azula strokes The top of Ty Lee's hair. Eventually Azula drifts off to sleep, Ty Lee smiles and kisses her lightly. She snuggles into Azula's side and once again is the big spoon, but she doesn't mind. Azula looks peaceful when she sleeps raven hair spilled across the pillow, her face relaxed and happy. Although Ty Lee knows that none of it is going to be easy, she's willing to be with Azula. She's willing because of moments like this where they are happy and at peace. 

Quietly Ty Lee takes a picture of Azula sleeping so soundly, feeling like a creeper Ty Lee blushes. But Azula looks beautiful and the picture captured her beauty perfectly. Ty Lee smiles and makes the picture her home screen. 

"goodnight Azula" Ty Lee whispers before shutting her own eyes. "Sleep well Ty Lee" Azula sleepily mumbles back turning to kiss Ty Lee's cheek before rolling back over. The night is peaceful the rain patters on the roof. Azula doesn't have any dreams tonight. She's safe in Ty Lee's arms. 

The night doesn't go on for long though, the sun soon wakes the two girls up. Ty Lee is up and she's impatient for Azula to wake up, she kisses Azula's cheek three times hoping it'll wake her up. Azula grumbles and opens her eyes. She smiles softly when she see's Ty Lee next to her. "morning!" Ty Lee chirps leaning in for a kiss, Azula's hand blocks it. "Morning breath" Azula says laughing when Ty Lee pouts. Eager to fix the problem Ty Lee drags a very sleepy Azula to the bathroom so they can brush their teeth.

With freshly brushed teeth Ty Lee grins and kisses Azula, who kisses her back immediately. Continuing the kisses Ty Lee tries to lead Azula back to the bed, "Ty Lee it's awfully early for that" Azula chuckles. Ty Lee buries her head in Azula's shoulder obviously embarrassed. "Sorry it's just we've never been able to be like this, finally not pretending" Ty Lee explains her face pink from embarrassment. Azula beams and explains that they have all day. She kisses Ty Lee again and heads downstairs for breakfast. 

Ty Lee stays in place, Azula turns confused. "Um Ty Lee, don't you want food Mai usually makes pancakes" Azula asks raising an eyebrow. Ty Lee smiles and nods joining Azula as they head down the stairs. Sure enough the smell of pancakes was wafting from the kitchen. Zuko was yelling as Mai chucked an orange at his head cause he was complaining about how long the pancakes were taking to make. Azula laughed and followed suit and threw an apple from the fruit bowl at Zuko's head. Ty Lee giggled. 

Taking a seat at the table next to Azula, Ty Lee watches as Zuko and Azula bicker over whether maple syrup or blueberry syrup goes better on pancakes. "Well I think strawberry syrup is the best.." Ty Lee says quickly. Zuko and Azula both turn and glare at her, Ty Lee raises her hands in defeat. Mai places the pancakes in front of them, Azula and Zuko fight over who gets the one on top. Mai and Ty Lee lock eyes knowingly. Eventually Azula gets the first pancake and sneers at Zuko as she pours maple syrup all over the pancake. 

Breakfast is fun, Azula steals a strawberry off Ty Lee's plate but Ty Lee couldn't care less. Mai drinks black coffee and stacks fruit on her pancake, Ty Lee drinks two glasses of apple juice. The food is great and Azula and Zuko fighting over everything is quite the show to watch while they eat. Azula smiles at Ty Lee every now and then when Ty Lee isn't looking at her. Still nervous and worried about where they are going with their relationship Azula gets very nervous, but Ty Lee is here now. And they are having pancakes. 

Everything is okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I NEED TO KNOW IF YALL WANT ME TO END THE STORY HERE OR KEEP GOING. Bc I have more chapters planned for these two and since they are dating now I want to go into how their relationship is, however if y'all want it to end here w the pancakes and fluff thats good too! lmk!   
> TYSM FOR READING Im working on more chapters


	13. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ISKIP THIS CHAPTER IF U GET UNCOMFORTABLE BC ITS NOT PG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Azula and Ty Lee are dating, but they haven't done anything yet. Ty Lee gets impatient and suggests they finish what they started at the Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so insanely late. I know I hadn't decided on whether I wanted to continue this story or not during the last chapter. But i've done some thinking and I'm gonna keep writing this story. This chapter is very short and isn't appropriate but again somethings need to be spiced up.

**two weeks after the Gala:**

Azula closes her laptop now being done with homework and turns to Ty Lee who is napping on her bed in her cheerleaders outfit. The two are at Azula's house after school. _Why is she so tired?_ Azula gets off of her chair and sits on the bed next to Ty Lee. She strokes Ty Lee's cheek with her finger. Now that she's done with homework she can nap too. Laying down next to Ty Lee she wraps her arms around the sleeping cheerleader. 

Ty Lee doesn't notice her presence at first but she soon wakes up. "Azula?" she says groggily. _She's up, now let me make sure she's fully awake._ Azula quickly gets on top of Ty Lee which makes Ty Lee start to laugh. "Now why are you laughing" Azula says confused. Ty Lee looks up at her frowning girlfriend and shakes her head "No reason, you're just cute" Ty Lee giggles. Azula rolls her eyes and goes down to kiss the slightly sleepy girl. "You're my favorite" Ty Lee sighs when Azula's mouth moves to her neck just like all the other times they make out. 

_I'm her favorite, I've never been anyones favorite before._ She keeps kissing Ty Lee as her breathing gets heavier, Ty Lee buries her hands in Azula's dark hair. "Azula?" Ty Lee gasps tilting her neck unconsciously so Azula has more access to it. "hey Azula?!" Ty Lee says a little louder this time. Quickly Azula moves up to Ty Lee's face worried that she did something wrong, "Are you okay do you want me to stop?" she says searching Ty Lee's face for a sign. 

Ty Lee sighs and rubs the sides of her temple with her hands "No it's the opposite really, I don't want you to stop I want you to do **more** " Ty Lee says blushing. Azula raises her eyebrows, they've done nothing but make-out ever since the Gala. "The last time we tried to do anything Suki walked into the kitchen" Ty Lee says. Azula recalls the memory of Ty Lee on the Gala's kitchen counter. _Hmm so she wants me to do **that**_

Ty Lee blushes and covers her face with her hands, with her previous boyfriends she never had to necessarily ask. The boys were usually so eager to do stuff with her. But with Azula it was different, Azula was patient. It wasn't that Azula didn't know what to do or didn't want to do anything with Ty Lee, she worried about what that would mean for them. For their brand new relationship.

_But if she's asking for it, I'll do it_ Azula looks into grey eyes "ok so where do you want me to start?" she says smiling. Ty Lee blushes darker than she had before and places her hand over Azula's and guides it lower under the cheer skirt. "Just use your hands?" Ty Lee pulls Azula's head down so they can kiss again. Azula's right hand hovers underneath Ty Lee's skirt. 

"Okay, are you sure?" Azula says breaking the kiss. "Yes I'm sure" Ty Lee nods. They kiss again and Azula's right hand is still hovering over the other girls core. Ty Lee whimpers. "Why are you being so loud I haven't even done anything yet?!?!" Azula says confused. "I'm always really loud, I can't help it!" Ty Lee whines. Azula rolls her eyes and puts her left hand firmly over Ty Lee's mouth. _Hopefully my hand can cover whatever noises she makes._ With her right hand Azula moves two fingers into Ty Lee. Ty Lee starts to moan into Azula's hand. "be quiet" Azula's hand tightens over Ty Lee's mouth as she speeds up the movements of her other hand _the faster I can get her to finish the less noise will be heard._

The quicker Azula's fingers move the louder Ty Lee gets, she starts to rock her hips matching the rhythm of Azula's fingers. Her hand doesn't do much to muffle Ty Lee's cries _Oh no Zuko and Mai have been home this entire time._ Ty Lee's hips start to shake so it's clear that she's close _Alright let's get this over with._ Finally Ty Lee gasps and stops shaking. "good girl" Azula sighs getting up to wash her hands off.

She removes her hand from Ty Lee's mouth which is now in a content smile. _I_ _hope I did better than all her past boyfriends._ Mai knocks on the bedroom door, Ty Lee quickly fixes her skirt and opens the door "Hey Mai! what's up?" she says still out of breath. Azula walks out of the bathroom and picks up on the look in Mai's eyes _Oh she heard all that...dammit._ Mai doesn't meet Azula's eyes "Um Zuko got a pizza do you two want a slice? Or are you erm unfinished" she says clearly holding back laughter. 

Mai's eyes scan the room and she sees Ty Lee's underwear on the bed, Azula quickly blocks Mai's sight of it. Mai starts to laugh and Ty Lee smoothes out her skirt again. _This is beyond embarrassing, of course Zuko ordered a pizza when we already had lunch ugh._

"Nope not hungry" Azula says shutting the door on Mai's face. Ty Lee blushes and starts to giggle nervously "Azula she heard didn't she?!" Ty Lee squeals throwing herself back on the bed. Azula groans and runs a hand through her hair "And who's fault is that" she grumbles sitting down on the bed next to Ty Lee who kisses Azula's neck "Oh cmon you're not actually mad at me right" she says sweetly. _Of course I'm not angry_ Azula doesn't say that though Instead she kisses Ty Lee's forehead gently to show that she's not upset. 

Zuko shoves the door open covering his eyes with his hand. "Azula I know you two are busy, but you have to know Dad's on his way home right now" he shouts before running back out the door. Azula turns to a confused Ty Lee _He wasn't supposed to be home for another two days, how am I supposed to explain Ty Lee being here._ She grabs Ty Lee's shoulders "Okay I need you to hide" she demands shoving Ty Lee into her closet. "Azula what-" Ty Lee reaches for Azula's hand. The sound of the front door opening makes Azula jump. Ty Lee notices this and narrows her eyes "what's going on?". Ty Lee tries to kiss Azula but Azula purses her lips and closes the closet door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short! i also might start writing a bunch of Tyzula one shots


	14. never do anything to embarrass you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has a conversation with Ozai, and the conversation sticks with her. A small strain is placed on their relationship. The rest of the evening goes well until Azula has yet another dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry this isn't a very good chapter i've been having a hard time recently and I keep trying to figure out how to move this story along. I hope you enjoy this however.

Ozai is waiting in the living room and repacking his suitcase, he simply came home to get more clothes before his next business trip. _He's not staying long, thank Agni._ "Hello father" Azula exclaims approaching him, Ozai turns and frowns. "have your actions been actions that would make me proud?" he says in an icy tone. _Wait does he know, he usually would say hello_ she fixes her posture and smiles "Of course they have, I'd never do anything to make you embarrassed of me" she announces. 

"Good" Ozai says walking to the kitchen, Azula follows just like always. Ozai opens the fridge and gets himself a seltzer and an apple _yuck._ Eyeing the suitcase Azula taps her father's shoulder "So you're only going to be home for a few hours?" she questions.

"Not even a few hours i'll be leaving again in twenty minutes" 

"Are you going back to Ba Sing Se" 

"Yes, for two weeks now" 

"I wish you a safe flight father"

"Azula you have a track meet coming up"

"I'm prepared of course"

"I hope you're right"

Azula stays in the living room and watches her father finish packing before he heads out the door with nothing but a nod in her general direction. A few moments after she hears the lock in the door click she sprints back up the stairs. Ty Lee is waiting angrily sitting on Azula's desk not in the closet where Azula saw her last. _She's angry with me, I understand why_ shutting the door behind her Azula turns to face Ty Lee. "I'm sorry I simply couldn't have my father know you're here" she explains leaning against the door.

Ty Lee's expression doesn't change "but how come your father is fine with Mai being here all the time and not me?" the cheerleader hops off the desk and sits down on Azula's bed. "Because well...Mai is Zuko's girlfriend" the raven haired girl tries to reach for Ty Lee's arm only for the chestnut haired girl to yank her arm away. Azula's golden eyes flash with hurt. 

"Am I not your girlfriend?" 

"Ty Lee-" 

"Azula am I not your girlfriend?" 

"we haven't ever officially" 

"We just had sex, and you still don't know If i'm your girlfriend" 

"You ARE my girlfriend okay?" 

"then why are you hiding me"

"because you're my **girlfriend** " 

"Wait...Azula?" 

"he doesn't know i'm a lesbian okay, now drop it" Azula says harshly turning to her desk to randomly tidy it up. Ty Lee's eyes soften any bit of anger she had left has faded away from her stone colored eyes. Ty Lee reaches out to turn Azula's cheek towards herself "I understand, if we have to stay secret thats fine by me okay" she says softly twirling a strand of black hair in between her fingers. Azula exhales shakily feeling tears rim her lower lash line. 

Not needing to hear the first sob to do so, Ty Lee immediately pulls Azula into a tight embrace. "it's okay" Ty Lee cooes brushing through Azula's hair through her fingers. Azula wraps her arms around Ty Lee and cries silently into her girlfriends shoulder. The two stay in the hug for a few more seconds before Azula steps back and wipes her eyes. "I apologize for that, do you need any help with your homework Ty?" she says quickly trying to distract herself.

Shaking her head Ty Lee lays back down on the bed "No I finished all of it during lunch" Ty Lee says stretching out across the maroon blanket. _She's lying to me I know she has more schoolwork to do_ Azula nods and lays down besides Ty Lee, sighing she wraps an arm around her girlfriend. _She still cares about me, even though I hide her from my father._ Ty Lee curls into Azula's side and plays with Azula's fingers. She starts to giggle again _I know exactly what she's laughing at and i'm not even gonna say anything._ "Ya know these fingers were inside of-" Ty Lee giggles. "You're so inappropriate you ought to be ashamed of yourself" Azula says rolling her eyes. 

Ty Lee giggles and licks one of Azula's fingers to annoy her. "TY LEE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" Azula shouts even though she's grinning. Ty Lee clutches her stomach from laughter. _She's beautiful when she laughs_ Azula swats at Ty Lee's arm "I'm never doing that to you again unless you stop laughing" she warns which makes Ty Lee stifle her giggles. Ty Lee leaps onto Azula pinning her arms down. "You don't want me to do anything to you?" Ty Lee says tilting her head to look down into golden eyes. Azula's eyes darken and she takes a deep breath "I'm alright, not today" she sighs caressing Ty Lee's cheek with her hand. 

"Oh okay, I'm good at it though" Ty Lee says smirking down at Azula. Shaking her head Azula shoves Ty Lee off of her gently _I'm sure she is very good at it, but i don't know if I want her to do that to me yet._ Ty Lee reaches into her backpack and pulls out a science textbook. _I knew she had more schoolwork to do_ Azula looks down at the book and a blushing Ty Lee "Azula um..I have a test tomorrow and I'm confused on-"

"I'll help let me see which chapter" Azula says reaching for the tattered textbook _Oh this is easy stuff I can teach it to her in no time._ The two move to Azula's desk where Azula teaches Ty Lee everything she needs to know about the test. Ty Lee smiles at Azula as she aggressively points at different passages in the textbook and scribbles flashcards for Ty Lee to use. 

"Okay let's start with the flashcards-" 

"no"

"Ty Lee"

"Hm i need motivation, what do I get for each flashcard I get right?"

"You get to pass the test that should be motivation enough" 

"sadly it's not, you're a good teacher but you should up the stakes"

"You're ridiculous" 

"Azulaaa I'm already getting bored"

"FINE for every question you get right I'll give you a high five" 

"Why are you so weird?"

"WHAT?! A thumbs up is a reasonable gesture to compliment academic achievement"

"I want a kiss for every question I get right" 

"Fine"

Ty Lee leans onto the desk eyeing the flashcard Azula is holding up, she gets the answer wrong and buries her head in her hands. "Okay Ty lets try that again" Azula chuckles holding up the next flashcard which Ty Lee answers correctly. _She wants her kiss now_ leaning forward Azula cups Ty Lee's chin and kisses her quickly "there,now on to the next flashcard" she says dryly. Ty Lee smiles and turns back to the flashcards. Fifteen flashcards and eleven kisses later they are done with flashcards. "That was good, I think you're ready for the test" Azula exclaims tying a rubber band around the stack on cards. 

"mhmmm" Ty Lee isn't speaking but she keeps looking at Azula walk around the room to rearrange things that are out of place. "Not again, please control yourself Ty Lee" Azula groans recognizing the look in Ty Lee's eyes. Ty Lee reaches into her backpack and pulls out a bag of candy which makes Azula's eyes widen. "You brought candy?" Azula says staring at the bag of gummies on the table, Ty Lee nods "yup and given today's events you could really use them". Azula's breath catches at the mention of the conversation with her father _does he know that I'm with Ty Lee._

Taking the bag of gummies Azula pops one into her mouth _cherry._ Ty Lee smiles and stands up to take a gummy for herself, Azula let's her take more than one. Ty Lee looks at the time "Crap I gotta get home soon, can you drive me?" she asks shoving the gummies in her mouth. Azula hands Ty Lee her backpack "Very well, you're not staying the night?" she asks as Ty Lee takes the pink bag from her. Ty Lee blushes "Well I guess I could, my parents won't even notice i'm gone". Azula smiles and starts changing into her pajamas, Ty Lee's eyes widen "Oh-oh let me just close my eyes for a second" she stutters.

"You don't have to, we are dating after all" Azula says pulling on a pajama shirt, Ty Lee nods and turns on the TV In Azula's room. She switches the channel to one playing a movie that has something with someone running away from cops. Ty Lee sits criss cross applesauce on Azula's beanbag chair and stares at the screen wide eyed. _Well she's already completely absorbed into that movie._ Azula takes her dirty clothing to the hamper in the laundry downstairs. Zuko is struggling to open a jar of peanut butter. Azula smirks seeing her brother struggle to open the jar _time to annoy him._ Snatching it from his hand Azula opens the can with a pop. 

"alright alright I get it you're better than me" Zuko says sarcastically to his laughing sister. Azula grabs two bottles of vitamin water from the fridge and heads back up the stairs. Ty Lee is clutching a pillow in fear, her eyes still glued to the screen. "Is this movie scary?" Azula says eyeing her frightened girlfriend. Ty Lee nods and takes a bottle of vitamin water she reaches for Azula's hand to pull her down to sit next to her. Sinking next to Ty Lee on the beanbag _Lets see how scary this movie actually is._ Ty Lee sips the vitamin water as she waits for the main character to finally find the dead body of another character. 

The more Azula watches the more scared she becomes herself, she slips her hand into Ty Lee's. Looking up at her Ty Lee teases her "What are you scared Azula?" she says playfully. Azula shakes her head "NO OF COURSE NOT maybe just a little" she says turning red. She puts her head on Ty Lee's shoulder. _Maybe I am a little more scared than I let on_ Ty Lee kisses Azula's cheek "You're so cute it kills me" Ty Lee gushes as Azula frowns at this statement. The movie continues and Azula is shaking in fear as Ty Lee squeals at every jump scare. 

Squeezing Ty Lee's hand tight Azula cursed as the suspense in the movie built. Ty Lee kissed Azula's cheek to comfort her, which only made Azula blush more. The film goes on for an hour and Azula has buried her head in the curve of Ty Lee's neck not even trying to hide how terrified she is. Ty Lee smiles at how vulnerable the usually tough Azula is being. Once the movie is done Azula quickly gets up and tosses Ty Lee a pair of pajama pants "Here we should get some sleep" she says still visibly shaken from the movie. "No shirt?" Ty Lee giggles as she pulls on the pajama pants. "Well I figured because you always sleep in your bra!" Azula says nervously. 

Ty Lee nods and peels off her shirt making Azula blush. The two girls brush their teeth and Azula catches herself looking at Ty Lee and sometimes her eyes would flutter down too much. Ty Lee has her own toothbrush here now, right next to Azula's in a tiny ceramic cup. Ty Lee doesn't seem to be fazed by the scary movie but Azula is, she feverishly brushes her teeth so she can get under the covers quickly. Rinsing her mouth she dashes back to the bedroom and gets under the the blanket. Ty Lee eventually comes under the blanket, yawning from exhaustion. She kisses Azula's lips "goodnight Azula" she whispers. _The movie really got to me, she won't mind if I hold her right? of course not_ Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee and drifted off to sleep. However she fell into a nightmare more frightening than the dream

Ozai stands in front of her glowering down at her, his face in a grimace. "You said you weren't going to do anything to embarrass me daughter" he says coldly. A shiver goes up Azula's spine "I don't know what you're talking about father, please-" she begs

"No you don't think I know the way you run around with that girl?!?!" 

"Father please-"

"You disgust me daughter, you are not even my daughter anymore. I want nothing to do to you, you're an embarrassment" he hisses raising a hand to hit her. She coils back in fright. _This a nightmare I Have to wake up, I need to wake up_

"Azula wake up, can you hear me?" Ty Lee says frantically shaking her girlfriend's shoulders, her eyes are wide and scared. Azula's eyes shoot open and she looks at her girlfriend hovering over her chestnut waves and grey eyes over her worried _worried about me._ "You were having a nightmare, are you alright?" Ty Lee asks brushing Azula's hair out of her face. Golden eyes well up with tears and Azula sits up and lets out a deep sob, Ty Lee wraps her in a tight hug. _If father knew, he'd hate me forever. But I need Ty Lee she makes me better than who I am_ Ty Lee strokes the top of Azula's head and plants kisses all over Azula's face. 

"Just breathe" Ty Lee whispers rubbing Azula's back as Azula gasps for air through her sobs. Once her sobs cease Azula takes a deep breath, she prays Ty Lee doesn't want to talk about it. Which she doesn't she lays Azula back down on the bed and pulls the blanket over her _she doesn't know._ Ty Lee lays back down next to her, Azula rests her head on Ty Lee's chest. Ty Lee wraps one of her arms around Azula's shoulders and waits for her to fall asleep. Which Azula finally does, Ty Lee kisses her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading. I hope you're having a good week, I feel like this story is too long but I am enjoying writing it I just am not really sure If anyone else wants more chapters.


	15. white chocolate mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weather grows cold Ty Lee and Azula go to get some warm drinks so they can avoid freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS IS AWFULLY LATE! i'm really sorry but I've just been so exhausted emotionally and physically. There has been a lot going on with my family and with school so I can't post as much as I would like to but ty for bearing with me! this chapter is short but I wanted to write some fluff so here!

It had finally become late November, and Ty Lee wasn't happy about it. The freezing weather restricted her from wearing her usual outfits. Her pink mini-skirts and assortment of crop tops had to be put away until the spring. Azula on the other hand, grew to tolerate the freezing weather.

She enjoyed locking Zuko in the chilly backyard so she could laugh as he yelled to be let back in (she eventually would open the door and he would run inside shivering). And sometimes Azula would feel a little bad and make him a hot cup of tea, which he would pour out because she would make it too bitter. 

Ty Lee spent more time at Azula's house than usual. Cheer practice was only once a week now because of how bad the weather had gotten. Every day after school Ty Lee would run out to the parking lot where Azula would be waiting in her car with the heater running.

Ty Lee would quickly get into the warm car and then beg for them to go pick up some warm drinks from a Starbucks. Once Azula caved Ty Lee would make her try all sorts of holiday themed drinks. Ty Lee would go inside the starbucks to get the drinks, forcing Azula to stay in the car because Ty Lee wanted the drinks to be a surprise. 

Azula would grumble about how she thought that she would hate the drinks and she just wanted plain coffee, but Ty Lee wouldn't change her mind. On this certain Starbucks trip Ty Lee had just sprinted to the door of the starbucks trying to get to the warm interior of the shop quickly because the cold wind made her breath fog in front of her.

Azula fiddled with her bracelet as she watched her girlfriend disappear into the Starbucks. _I swear to agni if she gets me a stupid marshmallow latte i'll die right in this car._ Growing bored Azula turned on her car radio and sat back as the christmas music began to play. _It's too early for christmas music it's only november._

**Sleigh bells ring are you listening?**

**In the lane snow is glistening**

The christmas music is cheerful and happy, Azula can't help but smile a little bit and mouth along the lyrics. Finally after what feels like an hour Ty Lee runs out of the starbucks holding two drinks, a steaming drink that Azula assumes is for her. But in Ty Lee's other hand is an iced drink _thats strange, she usually gets hot drinks she hates cold stuff right now._ Azula unlocks the car door and Ty Lee slides in and sets the drinks on the dashboard. She smiles and leans over to kiss Azula, who ignores it and turns to eye the drinks. "So what'd you get?" Azula questions pointing to the iced coffee. 

Ty Lee frowns and Azula's not sure if it's because she didn't kiss her or there was something wrong with coffee orders. Azula narrows her eyes and reads Ty Lee's face _they got her order wrong, she would never order a cold drink. "_ They got your drink wrong?" Azula says, already knowing the answer to the question. Ty Lee grabs Azula's arm "Yeah they did, but it's fine I don't care I love cold drinks!" Ty Lee lies.

Azula isn't swayed she reaches for Ty Lee's drink and reads the label on the side. "white choclate mocha iced, I'm going to go get you a hot one" opening the car door Azula smiles at a very upset Ty Lee. _She's sweet she wouldn't complain even if they gave her an empty cup._

The cold air makes Azula's face sting, she quickly walks towards the starbucks doors. She looks at the boy behind the register, he looks annoyed and is fiddling with some of the pastries in the display case _without gloves._ Taking her phone out of her pocket Azula quickly snaps a picture of the employee violating the health code

. Watching Azula approach the register the worker rolls his eyes _RUDE._ She sets the drink down gently on the counter. "My girlfriend ordered a HOT white choclate mocha, this one is iced" Azula says cooly smiling at the employee. 

"Hm I don't think your girlfriend did"

"She ordered a hot drink, may you please exchange this one for the hot version" 

"If there was something wrong with her drink why didn't she just say so"

"She's too nice" 

"I'm not going to change this drink miss, because she didn't order a hot one"

"You're being exceptionally difficult" 

"Well you should just buy another drink and get out" 

"Very well, I might just email your manager and show him the picture I took of you touching those lovely baked goods without gloves" 

Azula walks out holding the HOT white chocolate mocha and a fifteen dollar gift card, all which she got for free from the difficult employee. Ty Lee's flushed face can be seen through the car window as she watches Azula approach the car. The warmth from the drink is the only thing warming Azula, besides the gigantic jacket she insists on wearing every day despite Ty Lee's fashion advice. 

"Here's your drink Ty, Oh and a gift card" Azula says handing them over to a wide eyed Ty Lee. "You got me a gift card?" confused, Ty Lee warily takes a sip of her drink while waiting for Azula to answer. Shrugging Azula explains the threat she made to expose the employee to his manager for violating the health code, Ty Lee gasps. 

"AZULA YOU CAN'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" she shouts making Azula roll her eyes. Ty Lee goes into a rant about how Azula can't intimidate people into doing what she wants all the time and she needs to learn how to be kinder and more mindful of other. _What a silly rant, I know how to get her to stop talking._

Reaching over Azula tucks a strand of Ty Lee's hair behind her ear and relishes the sudden dark pink glow in Ty Lee's cheeks. Frowning Ty Lee sighs "Azula listen to me, it's very important that you learn that you don't need to win every-"

Ty Lee's sentence was cut off by the tiny gasp Ty Lee let out when she noticed Azula leaning in close to her face. Grinning Azula turns Ty Lee's head towards her with a finger under her chin. _Finally she isn't talking about my manners_

"Azula stop it, I'm trying to have a real discussion with you!" 

"Oh really? I didn't notice, you just look so pretty right now" 

"Stop trying to flatter me, you're rude to people who are just trying to do their job!" 

"Mhm I am, did you get a new perfume?" 

"Ugh I can't stand you right now, don't kiss me!"

"Don't kiss you?" Azula says softly trying to suppress a smirk at how much Ty Lee was blushing. 

Letting out a shaky breath Ty Lee shook her head "No i don't want you to kiss me, not when I'm lecturing you" Ty Lee says sternly. However the doubt in her voice is easy for the raven haired girl to pick up on. "Okay then I will not kiss you, because you said you didn't want me to" Azula says in fake defeat. She lingers a little near Ty Lee's face though _Because I know her next move._ Ty Lee groans exasperated with Azula _Ty's not even looking at me she's just looking at my lips._

Ty Lee lunges forward and meets Azula's lips, quickly running one of her hands through Azula's hair. _Just as I thought_ Azula smiled into the kiss knowing that once again she had won. She strokes Ty Lee's cheek with her thumb as she feels warmth fill her chest, the cold weather outside is forgotten. Azula breaks the kiss first, "mm well, your lips are cold drink your white chocolate whatever so they don't freeze off" she teases pointing to Ty Lee's drink. 

"Have you tried your drink yet!" Ty Lee chirps excited for Azula to taste the surprise drink she got her. Eyeing the cup suspiciously Azula takes a sip of the hot drink and surprisingly really enjoys it. The flavor is sweet and toasty, but not tooth rottingly sweet. _It's caramel._ Azula turns to Ty Lee and smiles "Okay I actually like this one" she admits. Ty Lee beams and claps her hands together.

Warmer than ever the two sat in the car and sipped their drinks, the holidays were approaching and both of the girls were excited to spend it with the other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading, i'm sorry chapters won't come out as fast as they used to I just have some problems to deal with and I barely have time to even open a03 BUT I WONT STOP POSTING It just won't be as rapid!
> 
> TY for reading! don't forget to drink some water and stay hydrated


	16. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships aren't perfect, and once the bliss at the start of one has passed problems tend to arise. And that's what is happening with Ty Lee and Azula's. Despite her efforts Ty Lee can't get through to Azula, who refuses to talk about her feelings and hang out with her friends. Even meeting Ty Lee's parents Azula brushes off. To make her forget Azula kisses Ty Lee, trying to distract her. And it certainly doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for bearing with me as I took some time off from writing this, but i'm back now. And i'll try and post more however i can't promise that posting will be more than once a week. I'm really sorry but i'm happy to be back :)

Even though it ended well, the incident at the starbucks remained in Ty Lee's mind. More incidents similar to it happened as well. All of which Azula attempted to brush off with a kiss, or a joke. She'd cup her slender hands around Ty Lee's face smirking and planting a kiss on Ty Lee's mouth gently. Cutting off anything Ty Lee was saying, in that moment whatever disagreement they would have would end.

All because of one kiss from the dark haired girl. Ty Lee would melt once Azula's lips met her own, she'd give in. Ty Lee would let Azula kiss her and whisper in Ty Lee's ear, just how pretty Ty Lee was, how sweet her kisses tasted. It was so easy for Azula to avoid arguments with Ty Lee because Ty Lee had fallen for her.

The soft black hair, the burning golden eyes, the red lips. All of Azula, every bit of her made Ty Lee melt. However despite her efforts she couldn't make Ty Lee forget what Azula had done to make her upset. 

As she'd lie her head on Azula's pillow Ty Lee would watch her girlfriend's face as she was asleep. She'd think about the way Azula would brush it off every time Ty Lee asked her not to make a mean joke. The glares Azula would shoot Ty Lee's friends for no good reason, even though she knew how badly Ty Lee wanted her to get along with them.

Her scowls every time Ty Lee would beg her to talk about her feelings or open up to her. "I'm your girlfriend, I want to know how you feel" Ty Lee would plead.

Disregarding the begging tone in her lover's voice Azula would smile softly and shake her head before once again pulling Ty Lee in for another kiss. "You're so beautiful" Azula would sigh ignoring Ty Lee's questions. For a while this was enough for Ty Lee. The sweet heated kisses and laughter over random things that happened at school. But after a while it started to make Ty Lee angry. The way she begged Azula to spend time with her friends, to open up and change for the better, to open up to Ty Lee. All of this Azula ignored.

For Azula the kisses and the distracting conversations were a lifesaver, she hated Ty Lee's prying for Azula to talk about feelings. _I don't want to talk about this silly nonsense, i'm fine she should know by now that I really don't want to spill every detail about how I'm feeling. Why can't Ty Lee just understand that?_

Honestly It made Azula a little angry to think about how much Ty Lee pestered her about her behavior, and the way she treated people. A part of Azula knew it was just the goodness in Ty Lee that wanted to help Azula. _But there is no good in me but she wants there to be._

Suki would hear about all of Ty Lee's complaints whenever the two would go for a workout together. One day Suki frowned at Ty Lee talking about how Azula pretended she didn't hear Ty Lee when she asked Azula if she would be comfortable with meeting her parents. Nodding along as she tied her shoelaces Suki thought about all the issues that Ty Lee was worried about.

Ty Lee was always concerned about Azula and always wanted to help Azula be better, but Azula wouldn't open up to it. So Suki looked at Ty Lee's grey eyes that were starting to mist up as she vented about how important it was for her that Azula meet her parents. 

"well you deserve better, a lot better" Suki said her eyes still on Ty Lee. It was strange how protective she felt over Ty Lee, how much she cared. She was with Sokka of course but something drew her to Ty Lee but everyone was drawn to Ty Lee so she thought nothing of it. Ty Lee frowned and looked at Suki "i deserve better?" she said.

Suki felt her face flush and nodded quickly "Yeah you do Ty, either she fixes her behavior or you dump her" Suki demanded. However Ty Lee's face hardened and she started to walk towards the gym door. Before leaving she turned and looked at Suki "I get that, I really do. But it's gonna take a lot for me to give up on Azula".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading I live off of comments so i'd love feedback or anything you'd have to say. I hope you all had a good day/night I'm trying to stay positive and i hope you're all doing the same :))))


	17. communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to hide how she feels any longer, Ty Lee finally let's Azula know how she feels. Their relationship was never going to be smooth, they both knew that from the start. However the two chose to ignore it, but this love can't help but feel like a losing game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ;) I hope you're having a good day or night! And I hope you're staying safe during this pandemic and being responsible! Ik I do this every time but I really appreciate this story being read. It means the world to me, writing is such an escape for me and it feels good to know others appreciate it so tysm

Azula twirled a rubber band around her finger and waited for Ty Lee to come over after she went to the gym. She knew Ty Lee was there with Suki which she tried not to be bothered about, after the gala Suki promised that she approved of the relationship as long as Azula didn't hurt Ty Lee. _And I haven't hurt her at all, she's just been a pest recently with all her questions._ Zuko walked out of the kitchen slouching as he clutched a bag of barbecue chips _Yuck my least favorite._

"Why the long face Zuzu" Azula asked smiling. Zuko rolled his eyes "You make too much noise, your music didn't let me get any sleep last night" he groaned. Noticing his under eye bags Azula chuckled "I can't say I'm sorry brother, you know I do my homework better when there is music playing in the background".

Zuko flipped her off and headed back up the stairs which made Azula laugh. _I bet Mai doesn't try and make Zuko open up all the time._ But Azula knows that she's wrong, Mai always talks about Zuko's day with him. 

Soon there's a knock on the door _Ty Lee_. Azula hurries to go unlock it and let her in, Ty Lee smiles weakly and steps inside. Her hair is messy because she didn't have time to braid it and she's flushed from her workout. _She looks cute_ Azula leans in and kisses Ty Lee's cheek. "you reek go shower!" she laughs.

Ty Lee sets her bag down and hurries up the stairs, "Can you bring me a towel?" she shouts back down to Azula. "Ty Lee you don't need one!". But Azula goes to the laundry and restarts the drier so Ty Lee's towel will be warm when she gets out. 

Azula goes to the kitchen and gets out some bread chicken and vegetables, she's going to make some sandwiches for Ty Lee and her to eat. After placing the last slice of bread on top of one of the sandwiches. Azula plates them and starts to head up the stairs. She sets the plates down on top of the drier and tucks the now hot towel under her arm. 

Stumbling up the stairs while trying not to drop the sandwiches Azula is greeted by Zuko at the top level. He stands in the doorframe of his room and eyes the sandwiches. "If you're wondering whether I made you one or not, you will be disappointed" Azula says watching Zuko's face fall. He rolls his eyes before saying something else, "Azula how's Ty Lee? I don't know she just seems off" he asks. Azula quickly picks up on the concern in his voice and a feeling of dread sets over her. 

"Why is someone at school bothering her, I'm sure if that was the case she'd tell me?" she says upset. Zuko shakes his head "Nobody at school is bothering her Azula, I just overhear your conversations sometimes and I wonder if you're truly listening to her concerns" He says carefully. To his dismay Azula doesn't take this accusation lightly.

"Are you saying I don't care about her or something, because I do and she knows that-" she starts clenching the plates harder. Zuko cuts her off before she can start yelling, "AZULA STOP, I'm just saying maybe you need to listen more. Relationships aren't always easy" he says softly.

Azula narrows her eyes "I know that and you shouldn't worry about mine, when yours isn't any better" she spits. Zuko furrows his brow "What are you talking about me and Mai are fine, at least we can communicate!" he has started to get defensive. Over the conversation, Azula shoves her way past him and into her own room. She hears the shower running and wonders if Ty Lee overheard her conversation with Zuko. _She's fine, I don't see why she has anything to be upset about. I'll ask her later._

After putting the plates down on the desk Azula heads into the bathroom holding the warm towel. "Hey are you all done in there?" she asks careful not to look and invade Ty Lee's privacy. "Yup just a sec!" Ty Lee chirps as the water shuts off. She ducks her head out from behind the shower curtain "What's up?". Azula shrugs "nothing I just brought you a towel, it's warmed up" she says sheepishly still trying not to look. Ty Lee takes it happily and covers herself up before stepping out. 

"thank you so much!" she says planting a quick kiss on Azula's shoulder. Nodding Azula watches as Ty Lee snatches Azula's hoodie from her closet, "ooo I like this one, mind if i borrow it?" Ty Lee asks. "No problem at all" Azula says following her girlfriend back into the bedroom. Ty Lee slips on the hoodie and digs through the drawer in Azula's dresser where she gets to keep some of her own clothes, so when she comes over she always has a change of clothes. 

Once she's all dressed, Ty Lee uses the now damp towel for her hair, Azula smiles at how cute Ty Lee looks in her hoodie. She holds out a plate for Ty Lee who smiles widely at the sight of the sandwich. _Ty Lee would tell me if something is making her upset? wouldn't she?_

The two sit down to eat their meal and Azula keeps an eye on Ty lee. Waiting for her to say something that'll make whatever is bothering her clear. But she doesn't she just eats her sandwich and smiles every time she catches Azula's eye. 

"So how was your day?" Azula asks quickly before taking another bite of her sandwich. "It was fine" Ty Lee says back, not meeting Azula's eye. _She's not alright_ Azula stiffens up and sets her sandwich down. She's eager to cut to the chase and figure out exactly what's bothering her. "Ty Lee what's wrong with you? you seem off" Azula says sharply waiting for grey eyes to meet her own. Ty Lee looks up quickly, taken aback by the sudden question. "I'm okay..." she says quietly. 

"Okay isn't good, I need to know what's bothering you" Azula says completely ignoring her sandwich now. Ty Lee hesitates before putting down her own sandwich. _Why is she walking on eggshells around me? she knows I won't judge her so what is this?_ Azula waits her hands clasped together across her lap. And Ty Lee slouches a little, slightly intimidated by her girlfriends aggressive stance.

"Azula..please I'm just a little worn out from school, you don't need to worry" she says trying to calm her. Instead Azula's eyes glare right back, the gold in them almost burning. 

"You're lying, you know I will listen to whatever is bothering you" she says growing tired of how vague Ty Lee is being. The light haired girl frowns "you..." she says softly before looking back down at her feet. Azula frowns her jaw sets and eyes widen in shock "What did I ever do to you?" she says louder than before. Ty Lee sighs in exasperation "Azula this is the problem! You're so defensive all the time" Ty Lee says her eyes tearing up. 

"OF COURSE I'M DEFENSIVE, you clearly are bothered by me!" she shouts. Ty Lee rolls her eyes "Azula how are you so oblivious, I'm bothered by your inability to listen to what I need from you!" Ty Lee says "You just brush off every time I ask you to try a little bit more, to be better for me!" Ty Lee wipes a tear away quickly. Azula is still frowning and her arms are now crossed tightly over her chest "I'm always here to listen to how you are feeling!" she shouts. 

"I appreciate that I do! but when I ask you to spend time with my friends a little more, you ignore it! When I beg you to try meeting my parents, you pretend you didn't hear me!" Ty Lee says now letting tears stream down her face. Azula purses her lips and shakes her head "You know how I feel about your friends Ty Lee..." she says looking away.

Ty Lee groans and rubs her temple "I Understand it's hard for you, but you don't even try and make an effort! It hurts me to know that you hate some of the people closest to me!" she cries. 

"Because they don't like me, I don't need to put in an effort with them!"

"Azula they don't even know you!"

"Suki does!"

"why do you always have to bring her up?"

"Because I know how she feels about our relationship Ty Lee"

"You don't know half as much as you think you do about people" 

Azula feels her chest tighten, she can't bear watching Ty Lee cry. _But she wants me to do more than I can, more than I'm ready for._ She looks back up at the cheerleader "Why didn't you voice these concerns earlier?" she says coldly. Ty Lee sniffles and wipes her eyes "b-because I was afraid you would react like this".

Azula nods and turns around facing her bed "I don't know what you want me to tell you.." she says swallowing the lump in her throat. Ty Lee puts a hand on Azula's cheek, turning her cheek so their eyes meet. 

"I want you to try, for me. Because I can't be with someone who isn't willing to change for the better" she says softly. A tiny part of Ty Lee wishes she never spoke, that same part of her also wishes that Azula would just lean in and kiss this all away. But Azula doesn't, she stares back her face unreadable but her eyes burning gold. The two girls stare at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Realizing Azula won't say anything Ty Lee brings her hand back down to her side. 

"I should go now, goodbye Azula" she says her voice shaky. Azula nods and picks the plates up from where they were eating. Ty Lee opens the bedroom door to leave wishing once again that Azula would say something, tell her that she would try to better things. But after a few seconds Ty Lee is once again hit with the realization that Azula can't and won't, at least not now. So Ty Lee decides to say something before leaving.

"I get that you may not be ready, if you aren't I worry that you and I aren't ready to be together either" Ty Lee says softly as another tear rolls slowly down her face. She heads down the stairs every part of her heart willing Azula to follow her down the stairs to hug her and promise to be better, to tell Ty Lee that she'd do it. Do it for **her.**

Azula waits in her room her mind running over every word Ty Lee said ten times. _I'm not ready, she can't possibly expect me to do those things. Is what we have not even good enough for her? Does she need more than all of this?_ Azula wants Ty Lee to come back up the stairs and say sorry. But Azula knows that Ty Lee isn't in the wrong here, she shouldn't have to apologize for wanting Azula to meet her needs. But Azula can't meet those needs, and she doubts she ever will be able to. 

She remembers after the gala when she and Ty Lee stood in the rain on Ty Lee's lawn. In that moment she told Ty Lee she was scared, worried that she'd hurt Ty Lee of that Ty Lee would hurt her. But she remembers what Ty Lee had said back "I believe you won't, I know you won't, and if you do then we can fix it". The memory hurts to remember, especially now. Because Azula had done it, she had hurt Ty Lee. 

Now it's too late to kiss it away, or distract Ty Lee with a movie or a random joke. Ty Lee has left her house, and Azula feels like it's only a matter of time before Ty Lee leaves her. She feels an ache run through her body and she knows it's because of how heavy her heart feels right now. How much she just wants to kiss Ty Lee and play with her soft brown hair as Ty Lee rambles on about some show she watched. All of that was enough for Azula, and she's not sure why it wasn't enough for Ty Lee. 

Maybe it was because Azula didn't have many friends, and her parents certainly couldn't meet Ty Lee. But the thought of meeting Ty Lee's parents made her stomach turn she couldn't bear it. And she wasn't going to try to either, she just needed what they had to be enough for Ty Lee. She hates this feeling, the feeling of helplessness that comes after fighting with someone. She doesn't want to feel it anymore. Azula wants to feel the warmth from whenever Ty Lee sits on her lap when they kiss. She wants to feel the butterflies whenever she hears Ty Lee giggle at some silly tv show. She wants to feel the comfort whenever she buries her head in Ty Lee's shoulder when she's tired. 

She wants to feel what she felt a week ago, when they were in the starbucks parking lot listening to christmas music and Ty Lee's mouth tasted like the sugary coffee she had just sipped. Because in that moment Ty Lee and her had been fine, or so she thought. Because even then Ty Lee had started to talk to Azula about her rude behavior. Azula suddenly hears her mother's voice "This isn't right Azula, this has to change" Ursa's voice rang through her head. She gasped and turned around almost expecting to see her mother staring down at her disapprovingly. But there was nobody there, Azula was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY FOR READING!   
> i love comments bc I rly enjoy receiving feedback on what I write. The posting schedule is still unclear I'm sorry!


	18. A break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight, Ty Lee tries to go work things out in one last desperate attempt to fix her relationship with Azula. She's not giving up but Azula won't let her guard down either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is really late. School is almost out for the semester so once I finish my finals I will be back with way more chapters. This one is short but I wanted to post something because I felt really bad for being so inactive. Once winter break hits there will be new chapters!

Everything was strange for Ty Lee for the next few days. It almost felt like she had broken up with Azula, which she hadn't. Avoiding her girlfriend in the halls, and getting other rides home felt strange to her. They hadn't talked about any of it and Azula hadn't even bothered to speak to Ty Lee afterwards.

Which is what Ty Lee expected Azula to do, not communicate. Zuko wanted to help he really did so he tried to tell Ty Lee to come over and try to talk to Azula about it. Hesitantly Ty Lee decided that would be a good idea, but the odds of Azula slamming the door on her face were high too. So after school on Thursday Ty Lee decided to go over with Zuko and Mai, she sat in the back of their car fiddling with her charm bracelet. Mai knew something was up and she kept shooting wary glances at the backseat where Ty Lee was sitting. "Hey i'm sure you and Azula will make up, you guys seem like you really care about each other" Mai said soothingly.

Weakly smiling Ty Lee nodded her head in response. Maybe Mai was right and she and Azula would be able to return to normal the second Ty Lee would step into Azula's dimly lit bedroom. There was a chance that Azula would hug her and bury her head in her shoulder like she usually does and Ty Lee would be able to play with Azula's hair. As blissful as that sounded Ty Lee had to remind herself that there could be another possibility.

The raven haired girl could say a sharp insult and tell her to leave the house. Or she could shove Ty Lee away, or she would kiss her. Ty Lee thought about what would happen if Azula kissed her, it wouldn't be the first time Azula would do that to make problems go away. Ty Lee really didn't want to have makeup sex with her girlfriend, she wanted to talk to her and actually be able to gain an understanding of how to fix things. _What if they can't be fixed._

Azula was asleep, napping on her bed still in her track clothes. She would never do that on a regular day, she always made a point of taking a shower and then taking a short nap before doing copious amounts of homework. However usually Ty Lee would be there beside her, scribbling her own homework with some ridiculously bedazzled pink pen she brought with her. It was nice and made Azula feel less alone _Ty Lee was always nice to have around, she still is nice to have around._

This afternoon Azula didn't expect Zuko and Mai to bring Ty Lee home with them. So when she heard the girls high pitched voice float up from downstairs she immediately paused and went on high alert. Suddenly aware of her track clothes and messy hair Azula scrambled to change out of them. She didn't work up much of a sweat at practice because she sat through most of it and barked orders at her team. So she didn't reek of sweat. But she needed to change and fast. 

Azula pulled a white tank top over her head and a pair of light blue sweatpants, it was fine. A few sprays of perfume and putting her hair up made her feel much more confident. The sound of footsteps up the stairs made her tense up. She threw herself back on the bed and pretended to be mindlessly looking at something on her laptop. Ty Lee finally opened the door _Now what does she want?_ Ty Lee looked good though. Azula couldn't really lie about that. She was wearing the dress she knew Azula liked and a jean jacket. 

Ty Lee knew Azula liked that dress on her, she wore it on purpose hopeful that it would make things easier. However Ty Lee kept reminding herself that she wasn't here to makeout with her girlfriend despite how much she wanted to. That was the problem between Azula and Ty Lee they both were so attracted to each other it made it hard for them to not just want to be with each other all the time. But Ty Lee wasn't going to give into it, not today. 

Azula sat up on the bed and looked at her girlfriend. She liked watching Ty Lee squirm so she didn't speak until she saw Ty Lee's face turn red. "Hello Ty" Azula said dryly putting her phone on the bedside table. Ty Lee smiled softly and came up to the bed and sat down awkwardly. Azula suppressed a laugh "Why are you acting strange?" she said looking right into Ty Lee's eyes. 

"what? I'm not being weird" 

"Yes you are, you're acting like a stranger" 

"Well I just-" 

"It's like you've never been in my room before, why are you so wary" 

"Azula can we please talk" 

"No" Azula said flatly. 

Ty Lee sighed and took off the denim jacket and threw it to the corner of the bed. She locked eyes with Azula who seemed like she was already bored. Taking a deep breath to muster up all her courage Ty Lee spoke "I'm not sorry for what I said" she stated before looking at Azula to see her reaction. Azula's expression remained blank but her eyes darkened. Ty Lee felt her heart drop _I knew she wasn't gonna take that well._ Scooching closer to Azula on the bed Ty Lee tried to reach for Azula's hand. 

"I meant what I said, but I know you aren't super happy so let's talk about it" Ty Lee said softly her voice lined with desperation. Azula immediately picked up on this "what is there to talk about?" she said turning her body towards Ty Lee's. The two sat facing each other on the bed, Ty Lee was getting more and more nervous by the second. She knew it would be hard to talk through but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. 

Azula slipped her hand out of Ty Lee's and went back onto her phone. Growing frustrated Ty Lee tried to snatch it out of her hands but Azula was stronger than her. She pushed Ty Lee back hoping Ty Lee would let go of the phone. The cheerleader had other plans, she clutched onto the phone harder. Azula eventually got dragged down on top of her. Ty Lee wanted to cry out in frustration, she hated this whole situation. She hated how Azula wouldn't cooperate. 

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Ty Lee screamed. 

"Give me my phone Ty Lee"

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP IS LIKE THIS?!" 

"I-I don't know" Azula mumbled 

"All i'm asking is that you talk to me and you WON'T"

"I can't-"

"WHY NOT?! can you not open up to me, am i doing something wrong?" Ty Lee's eyes brimmed with tears. 

Azula's eyes softened and brought her face down to Ty Lee's flushed angry face. Ty Lee squirmed underneath her clearly angry. Azula gently kissed the chestnut haired girls' cheek "you're not doing anything wrong" she said softly before moving to kiss her forehead and then her other cheek. "Everything you do is perfect, you just want us to be normal" she kissed the corner of Ty Lee's mouth. "You want me to meet your friends and your family, and then we can be happy" she said almost as if she was envisioning it before kissing along Ty Lee's jaw. "But you don't understand, I'm the problem Ty" she kissed along Ty lee's bottom lip. 

Ty Lee didn't want to cry anymore, she let her hands wander up and onto Azula's waist. She looked up into gold eyes and that's when Ty Lee realized. Azula wasn't going to alter anything and she wasn't willing to work things out. "We need to take a break...just until you're ready to talk okay?" Ty Lee said quietly but loud enough so Azula couldn't miss a single word. The pain flashed across Azula's face but she was still on top of Ty Lee, and Ty Lee's hands were still resting on her waist. "Fine if that's what you want" Azula said coldly her voice sharp.

Still despite it, Azula kissed Ty Lee right in that moment. Ty Lee gave in immediately she pulled Azula's shirt over her head and then kissed her again. Ty Lee's kisses were desperate because she wasn't sure how long it would be until Azula would be ready to talk, how long it would be before they could kiss again. So she wanted to get as most of her girlfriend as she could in that moment. It was easy to notice how Azula's kisses were charged with anger though. 

She unzipped the back of Ty Lee's dress and started kissing her but she didn't smile or laugh like she usually would. Mai and Zuko heard them for the next 45 minutes all the way from the living room. Mai assumed it meant they had made up. But that wasn't the case. 

Out of breath Ty Lee turned over on the pillow to face Azula who was asleep already, Ty Lee smiled at her and brushed hair out of her sleeping girlfriend's face. She leaned in by Azula's ear "I love you so so much" she whispered before kissing Azula's cheek. She pulled her dress back on and retrieved her jacket from the floor. Azula had heard Ty Lee's declaration of love, but she was pretending to be asleep. Once Ty Lee had slipped out of the door Azula sighed and let her eyes open. She loved Ty Lee too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this story please know how grateful I am for you. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I have more coming once finals week concludes. I'm so worried people aren't gonna read this anymore a little. 
> 
> Remember to stay hydrated and wear a mask if you are in an area where COVID is bad! take care of yourselves :)


	19. Rose colored Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has decided to resort to a routine to distract herself, a routine of endless schoolwork. Christmas is in two days and she's trying to cope without Ty Lee. She can't help but check socials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HI IK THIS IS LATE, I'M EXCITED TO WRITE THESE BC AZULA IS GOING TO FINALLY OPEN UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Three days had gone by since Ty Lee announced that she and Azula should go on a break. Azula didn't take it as badly as Zuko thought she would, and if she did take it badly she certainly wasn't showing it. Instead of verbally expressing how she felt about the entire situation she had decided to pour herself into her school work.

It wasn't anything new or special, even before she dated Ty Lee she did work obsessively. But when she used to do that there wasn't anything else that she could think about now all she could think about was the cheerleader. However at least doing lot's of english homework provided a little bit of distraction.

Her fingers flew across her keyboard before submitting an essay that was going to be due Wednesday of next week. Azula leaned back in her chair and exhaled finally done with the essay, it wasn't a relief. _Now what the fuck am I supposed to do._

Azula opened another tab and decided to send an email to her english teacher to see if there was anymore work that she could complete. Fully aware of how insane she seemed for asking to do work over the winter break.

She almost hesitated in clicking send on the email. _Zuko Is going to be annoying and want to talk to me today, probably about everything with Ty Lee._

Getting up to use the bathroom Azula went to the bathroom so she could turn on the faucet to her bathtub. She needed to relax especially after doing all that english work with no breaks for six hours. The tub was filled halfway with hot steaming water _I still have time to run downstairs to grab something to drink._

Azula ran down the stairs aware of how fast the tub could fill up. She pulled the fridge door open and grabbed a can of coke and dashed back up the stairs. The tub was three fourths full. She added some of her overpriced rose bubble bath. The bathroom was now steamy and smelled of roses. 

The water was warm and comforting and Azula felt her eyelids get heavy. She hadn't gotten a good nights of sleep in so long and the warm water was urging her to take a quick nap in the rose scented water. But the sound of Christmas music from Zuko's room made her snap out of her sleepy trance.

The music reminded her that the holiday was approaching and fast. _I should get something for Ty Lee, wait should I? Aren't we on a break? that doesn't matter i'll get her something._ Her phone rested on the bathroom counter and when she reached to get it a little bit of water sloshed over the side of the tub. Cursing she scrolled through the web for a nice gift for her ex-girlfriend? her girlfriend? 

Eventually she decided on getting Ty Lee a silver Gucci bracelet. It wasn't every day that Azula bought somebody a gift that was worth three hundred and fifty dollars. But this was different, this gift was for Ty Lee. _I don't expect her to get me anything back but it's fine. I don't deserve anything honestly._

She placed the order on hold and planned to pick it up at the store when she hit the nearest mall. Somehow Azula found herself going on social media platforms to check up on how everyone was doing over break.

She found pictures that Katara had posted of Aang with an oversized santa hat. She saw the pictures that Suki posted of Toph struggling to ice skate. 

But the only pictures she found herself staring at were those posted by Ty Lee. Pictures of her smiling under a light display wearing some huge puffy white jacket and pink mittens. Her nose was red from the cold and her mouth was mid laugh. _She looks beautiful, I wonder who she was with._

Seeing who was tagged Azula felt her anxiety growing. _So she was with Yue, Suki, Sokka, and Ron Jian._ She felt her jaw clench and she threw her phone back on the counter. Eager to feel anything but the dread that was rising in her Azula slipped under the water letting it wash over her completely. 

Azula hair snaked around her in the water, long dark brown strands swaying as the water shifted. She opened her eyes and welcomed the slight burn from the salty water letting her eyes sting.

The water even had a pink tint because of the rose bubble bath. It was comforting and unfamiliar. 

Azula exhaled watching bubbles rise to the water's surface. Once she was out of breath she sat up to meet the chilly air of the bathroom once again. It smelled like roses and steam rose around her from the water. She rubbed her face clean of any soapy residue from the bubble bath. 

Zuko banged on her door "Alright Azula i've given you space, it's time we talk things through" he bellowed. Azula groaned _I knew he wouldn't leave me be._

_"_ Alright Zuko, give me an hour and we can talk on the way to the mall!" she yelled back before slipping back under the water to the safety of her bubbles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AZULA WILL OPEN UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, TYSM FOR READING.


	20. Practice Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty Lee hangs out with Yue and Suki. She's thought about how she feels about Azula and she opens up about it to her friends. But Yue and Suki have two very different reactions, but neither of those change just how much Ty Lee loves Azula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I LIED I'M SORRY. I planned on this being an Azula centered chapter, but I really want to show Ty's perspective. SO HERE IS WHAT TY LEE THINKS she's such an angel I truly love writing her.

Ty Lee laid her head in Suki's lap as Yue sniffed the perfumes on Ty Lee's vanity table. Suki stroked Ty Lee's hair. "Oh Suki please let me just call her!" Ty Lee pleaded.

Yue whipped around and snatched Ty Lee's phone from her hands "TY GIVE HER SOME SPACE!" Yue wagged her finger at Ty Lee who pouted in disapproval. 

Suki wrinkled her nose at Yue "Ugh it'd be better if she deleted Azula's contact instead" she grumbled. Yue gasped and laid down next to Ty Lee. "Don't listen to Suki Ty, she's just bitter than you get to hook up with Azula" she giggled. This made Ty Lee chuckle as well. 

Suki blushed pink and swatted at Yue who only laughed harder. Ty Lee sighed and latched onto Yue's arm in despair "No not anymore, we are on a break!" she moaned. Yue smiled back at her "You got to date a hot girl and you're upset?" she asked a very upset Ty Lee. 

"Of course i'm upset! I want to keep dating her, I love her so much!" Ty Lee said sitting up and reaching for the bowl of candy from her kitchen that was resting on her shag pink carpet.

Popping a peppermint into her mouth Ty Lee turned to look at her friends who had their mouths gaping wide open. 

"You love her???" they both said at once. Ty Lee turned a deep red and nodded before reaching for the remote to switch on the TV. Yue squealed and pounced on Ty Lee wrapping her arms around the cheerleader. "My little Ty Lee, all in love!" Yue teased not letting go of her grasp on Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee was happy that Yue was being so supportive and kind, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Suki shake her head disapprovingly. But Ty Lee ignored it and listened to Yue chatter about how excited she was at this new secret.

"Ty I'm telling you, as scary as she is i would've fallen in love with Azula too if I got to date her!" Yue gushed

"Jeez Yue, you might as well ask her out" Ty Lee laughed

"I might" Yue joked smirking as Ty Lee pretended to strangle her.

Ty Lee laid back onto the pillows and watched the Christmas movie playing on tv as Yue ate an assortment of sour patch. Suki reached for Yue's phone and gasped when she saw the message displayed on the screen. 

"YUE MILO JUST ASKED YOU OUT!" Suki yelled. Yue screamed and Ty Lee let out a peel of laughter as Yue grabbed her in yet another tight hug. "HE DID IT HE ASKED ME OUT, I'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO KISS OH MY GOD ONE OF YOU TWO KISS ME NOW!" Yue shouted.

Suki raised her hands up in defeat "Sokka would be heart broken, just practice kissing with Ty". Yue turned to a giggling Ty Lee _fuck what do I do? Azula and I aren't together right now, so this should be fine._

She smiled and grabbed Yue's chin to kiss her, Yue smiled and leaned in quickly. 

The two kissed and fell back on the bed as Suki laughed. Ty Lee giggled into the kisses and ran her hands all over Yue. The making out was very platonic, for the purposes of practice only. Suki pulled the two apart quickly "Yue be careful, before Azula acts like a psycho and kills you" she laughed. 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes "Suki please shut up" she said sternly. Suki raised her eyebrows clearly surprised at Ty Lee's sudden outburst. Yue bit her lip and scooted away from the two girls. "You haven't been able to stop talking shit about her, I love Azula Suki I don't care if you don't approve" Ty Lee spat.

Suki rolled her eyes and looked away from Ty Lee. "Suki you do realize the reason Azula wouldn't open up to me is because she's never had ANYBODY there for her, not until me. So of course she was uncomfortable with everything i suggested!" Ty Lee said.

"So you suddenly understand where Azula was coming from?" Suki hissed

"YES I DO, i've had some time to think and some of the things I forced on her were new and scary to her, It was my fault for not understanding boundaries" Ty Lee explained. Suki reached for the candy bowl and shook her head yet again. 

"Fine then call her Ty Lee, get back together" Suki said handing Ty Lee her phone. Reaching for it Ty Lee hesitated. _I want to call her and tell her that i'm sorry, but she did things wrong too so I want to give Azula time to think. I have to ignore how much I miss her and her kisses. But space is good for me and for her._

Ty Lee shook her head and reached for Suki's arm "I love her so much Suki, and I need you to start being more respectful. Because regardless of how long it takes Azula and I will be together again, i'll wait" she said softly turning back to the tv. Yue squeezed Ty Lee's shoulder in support and Suki sighed and left the room.

Ty Lee opened her phone and opened messages, she had to scroll lower to find Azula's contact. But when she did she typed out a short message 

**Ty Lee: Hey I hope your break is going well and everything. Ik we won't be spending the holidays together but I still hope you have a merry Christmas**

Yue peered over Ty Lee's shoulder to proof read the message. "Send it" Yue whispered into Ty Lee's ear, Ty Lee nodded and clicked send. Her eyes lingered on the screen as she waited for Azula to start typing. But those grey dots didn't appear, instead there was silence. 

Ty Lee turned around to a very excited Yue. She smiled at her white haired friend who was eager to go on a date with a silly boy named Milo. Yue grinned back at her "So what's Azula like!" she prodded. Ty Lee tilted her head in confusion until it set in exactly what Yue was asking her. She shoved Yue playfully "YOU HAVE A DIRTY DIRTY MIND YUE" she giggled. 

"Oh please spare me some details, you get to be with her all i can do is oggle at her when she is at school" Yue begged. Ty Lee threw her head back in laughter and gave in she whispered about what Azula is like when they are together. 

Yue smiled at the end and seemed to be even more attracted to Azula than she was at the start of the conversation. Ty Lee poked Yue's nose "now don't go trying to sleep with her!" Ty Lee warned. Yue spoke "You really love her don't you?" Yue asked Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee nodded and cupped Yue's face "Now you crazy girl, are you sure you don't need more kissing practice for your date?" she said. Yue leaned in and pecked Ty Lee "I need more practice, but I doubt your as good as Azula" she sighed. 

"Yue nobody is as good as Azula, but let's practice" Ty Lee said kissing her friend again. Now Ty Lee was fully aware of her love for Azula and she had a new found patience for Azula as well. Ty Lee was sorry, now all Azula had to do was meet her halfway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading. The next chapter will be about Azula and her trip to the mall with Zuko :) Pls feel free to leave a comment. FEEDBACK OR ANYTHING KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO KEEP WRITING SO PLS DO! <3


	21. Cinnamon and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula goes to pick up Ty Lee's christmas gift with Zuko, and she let's him talk some sense into her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi once again sorry if this chapter is short. I'm just not doing well at all right now and i've had trouble finding motivation to write. But that's not an excuse. I hope you like this chapter <3

"Zuko I don't want a soft pretzel" Azula sighed as Zuko speed walked to the mall's soft pretzel stand. She wanted to get Ty Lee's gift and leave but she knew it wouldn't be that simple. Zuko wanted to talk to her so she mentally prepared herself. 

"Cmon Azula you know you want the cinnamon covered pretzel" 

"No I don't" 

"Yes you do" 

"Fine, but only if you're paying"

The siblings approached the pretzel stand and Zuko immediately ordered a soft pretzel with pepperoni on it. Azula hesitated but decided a cinnamon soft pretzel with frosting would be the best choice. She glared at the employee for no reason, Zuko noticed and elbowed his little sister. 

Azula stopped making the poor employee terrified and turned to her brother to talk to him while they waited for their pretzels. Zuko poked her upper arm trying to get her to start the conversation. And when she didn't Zuko had to take matters into his own hands. "So sis how are you doing, since the breakup?" he asked cautiously. Azula's eyes flashed "We aren't broken up!" she said scowling. 

Zuko stepped back noticing his sister's hand was balled into a fist. "sorry sorry my bad" he said laughing nervously. Azula felt a little bad seeing her brother be so scared of her when he was only trying to help her. _I guess I'll answer his question, i can trust Zuko._

_"_ It sucks I miss her a lot, how is she?" Azula said trying not to meet her brother's eye 

"Azula you can ask her that yourself" 

"Zuzu I don't want to bother her"

"FIne, she's doing okay" 

"great"

"that doesn't mean she's not upset, you know she loves you" 

"I can't give her what she wants"

"Why not" 

"Our pretzels are ready"

The two sat down on the mall bench and ate their pretzels in silence. Zuko kept an eye on his sister trying to figure out how she was feeling. She looked upset, but she also looked content with her pretzel. Their mother used to bring them to the mall for pretzels after school on Fridays. That is if Azula didn't have sports practice that day after school. Cinnamon was always Ursa's favorite kind of soft pretzel, Zuko was a little surprised that it became Azula's favorite too. 

"So why don't you think you can give Ty Lee what she wants?"

"Because she wants me to change" 

"Change for the worse?" Zuko asked raising an eyebrow

"No for the better" Azula replied "Ty Lee wants me to meet her parents and spend more time with her friends, and she knows I can't do that" 

"Okay so did you tell her why you didn't feel comfortable doing that?"

"No, i just told her to stop asking" 

"See that's the problem" 

"what do you mean?" Azula said setting her pretzel down

"See the reason she's upset is because you shut her down instead of communicating with her so you guys can find a solution that makes you both happy" Zuko explained

Azula paused and chewed on the corner of her pretzel, trying not to let it show that Zuko's words were making an effect on her. "You may be right, maybe ignoring her concerns wasn't a good idea, Agni If I had just talked to her about what was wrong then I wouldn't be away from her" Azula mumbled. 

Zuko grinned "Did you just admit to doing something wrong?" he teased. Azula rolled her eyes and punched his arm "Yes I did, now I should apologize to her and let her know i'm ready to communicate so we can reach an agreement" Azula said crumpling the pretzel wrapper up so she could get going to find Ty Lee. Zuko grabbed her arm 

"wait don't you have to pick something up?" he asked

"OH YES! TY LEE'S GIFT I CAN GIVE IT TO HER AND THEN I CAN SAY SORRY AND THEN-"

"woah wait, no you can't move this fast again. You two need to be on a break a little longer so YOU can reflect some more on yourself and make sure you can offer her what she needs" Zuko said calmly. Azula considered going against his advice and going to find Ty Lee and apologize. But Zuko was in a healthy relationship with Mai _he knows what he's talking about._

Azula head to the Gucci store with Zuko following behind her, she reached for her wallet in her back pocket and made sure she had brought enough money. _I've brought more than enough, she's going to love her gift._ Once they entered the cold air conditioned store Zuko quickly turned to try on sunglasses. Azula headed up to the counter already seeing the bracelet for Ty Lee on hold behind the counter. The saleswoman smiled and before she could issue a welcome Azula spoke. 

"I'm here to pick up what's on hold for Azula" she said quickly. Zuko was striking poses in the store's mirror wearing some obnoxiously shiny sunglasses. Azula sighed and turned back to the saleswoman who was packaging up the bracelet in red wrapping paper that Azula specifically called ahead for. Zuko tipped over a purse display on accident Azula winced with second-hand embarrassment. Azula suppressed a laugh and paid for the bracelet. She put the present carefully in the bag and left the store. 

She and Zuko discussed further how Azula felt about everything until they stopped so Zuko could tie his shoe. She groaned and turned away from him so she could act like she didn't know him. Her eyes scanned the stores around her out of boredom. Suddenly to her dismay Azula saw something she wasn't sure she wanted to see. _What the fuck is she doing here now?_

Ty Lee and Yue were buying some sort of iced coffee drinks from a stand in the mall, Azula was frozen. She hadn't seen Ty Lee in a while and weirdly she had forgotten how starstruck she'd get by Ty Lee's beauty. The way her laugh would bounce off walls and make Azula unable to hear anything but it. She had forgotten the dazzling smile that was now being shown to the barista handing Ty Lee and Yue their drinks.

"Zuzu we have to leave now" Azula hissed once she saw that Yue and Ty Lee were about to turn around. Zuko stood up and looked at his frozen sister, "Azula what's the problem-oh shit" he said once Yue locked her eyes on the two dark haired sibling. She shouted out for Zuko and started to walk over _Is Ty Lee walking over too? I don't want to look._ Azula took out her phone quickly and started to mindlessly check her email _I have to do whatever I can to avoid talking to Ty Lee, she needs her space._

Yue jogged up to them and threw her arms around Zuko "OH MY GOODNESS ZUKO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE AT THE MALL TOO WE COULD'VE MET UP WITH YOU!" Yue squealed untangling herself from Zuko who was now looking frantically at Azula who had her eyes locked on her screen.

She thought her little plan was working until she heard the soft voice of her favorite cheerleader. "Hi Azula, how are you?" Ty Lee said quietly. The tone in her voice was what set Azula off _why is she acting like we are strangers, when that isn't the case._

Azula slipped her phone back into her pocket and looked at Ty Lee up and down, she was wearing a fancy outfit today. _I guess the mall is a big deal for her or something_ Ty Lee's outfit was a pair of flare out skinny jeans and a lacy white crop top, she looked perfect just like always. Her platform white heels are what confused Azula. "I'm fine how are you?" Azula replied calmly, she wanted to hug Ty Lee right there and tell her just how sorry she was. _No i need time to self reflect and I don't want to spring this on her._

Ty Lee smiled weakly as if Azula saying she was doing fine hurt her. _Why would she be upset over that?she's enjoying her time in fancy outfits and hanging out with friends_ Ty Lee licked her thumb quickly and wiped the corner of Azula's mouth. Fighting the urge to jump back Azula let it happen, she raised an eyebrow in confusion though. "Oh! I'm sorry you just had some cinnamon on the corner of your mouth" a blushing Ty Lee giggled. Azula nodded sharply and mumbled a thanks. 

_Agni why is this so awkward? I have to say something, I have to do something?!_ but before she could do something she noticed a purple bruise on Ty Lee's neck. It was well hidden by her chestnut hair but not well hidden enough. Ty Lee noticed Azula staring at her neck and she turned scarlet. "Okay Azula can we talk just for a second, don't yell okay?" Ty Lee pleaded. Azula remembered what Zuko told her so she didn't yell instead she nodded and waited to hear the explanation. 

"Yue needed some practice kissing, so I just figured that i'd help her out? I don't have any feelings towards her though!" Ty Lee said in a reassuring tone. Azula felt her blood boil inside her veins she took a deep breath and looked at Ty Lee "I'm not going to yell, but really? What made you think that was okay" Azula said trying to mask the heartbreak in her voice. Ty Lee's eyes flashed with regret as she looked at Azula "I'm sorry" she said softly. _I'm not going to be angry but we weren't together at the time, so I guess technically she didn't do anything wrong._

"It's fine Ty Lee, you didn't cheat because we aren't together. But that doesn't mean I'm not hurt" Azula said sharply, she knew Ty Lee was surprised at Azula's somewhat composed response. But that wasn't good enough for Ty Lee she really was sorry, and she just wanted things to work out. She loved Azula so much and she felt it in every thing she did, she couldn't look at Azula without feeling her heart rate fly. 

"Azula I'm really sorry I"m afraid this is gonna make things harder when we get back together" 

"You mean **if** we get back together" Azula said as she watched Ty Lee's face fall. _I'm not gonna show that I'm angry, I'm going to respond to this politely. She didn't do anything wrong, but if she can kiss new people....so can I._

Ty Lee swung her arms around Azula pulling her into a hug, the hug was desperate. Azula gingerly placed her arms around Ty Lee and let her head fall on Ty Lee's shoulder. She smelled the vanilla and felt the warmth of Ty Lee again before she remembered that they weren't together anymore and moments like this could no longer be enjoyed. Azula broke the hug and Ty Lee nodded towards Yue and Zuko walking over. 

Azula fought every voice in her head telling her to cuss out Yue, but she didn't. "Hi Azula, we never talk but i'm happy to see you!" Yue said sweetly grazing her hand down Azula's arm. The pink flush across Yue's face was hard to miss. Ty Lee gritted her teeth and looked away, Azula was truly confused as to why Yue was showing some sort of strange interest in her. Out of the corner of her eye Azula saw Ty Lee's fuming expression, and Azula felt the corner of her own mouth twitch into a smirk. 

She looked at Yue and smiled sweetly back, she reached her hand out and twirled a piece of white hair around her fingers _Ty Lee loves it when I play with her hair._ Yue's eyes widened in astonishment at Azula actually paying some attention to her. "You truly have gorgeous hair" Azula said to Yue who blushed dark red. Zuko noticed the tension and decided it was time for him and Azula to leave. 

But before she left Azula decided to do one thing for Ty Lee, she wanted to try and communicate. So she walked back up to the cheerleader and tapped her shoulder "Thanks for being honest with me Ty, I'm upset but I appreciate you not hiding what happened from me" she said through her teeth. Ty Lee smiled softly and Azula knew she was happy that Azula had communicated. 

The siblings left the mall to go back to their home, but Azula already missed Ty Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really insecure about my writing recently which is why i've been having such a hard time doing so. I just don't think my writings good anymore. OOF i'm sorry for rambling. ANYWAYS i hope you all enjoyed this chapter honestly please stay hydrated :)
> 
> p.s comments rly help my motivation to write so if you could be so kind and drop one if you'd like


	22. New things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula wants to get back at Ty Lee for what happened with Yue. She's granted an opportunity to do so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i had an idea on what to write, gosh this is so late i'm sorry i hope you enjoy <3

"Azula please slow down, please I don't wanna die" Zuko begged as Azula sped back towards her house. His sister was angry she was going over the speed limit. Her knuckles had turned white from how hard she was holding onto the wheel. 

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT, who does that Zuko? who kisses their friends?!" Azula screamed in frustration. Zuko held his breath as she ran a stop sign. Shaking her head Azula looked at her brother awaiting her answer. Terrified for his life Zuko responded "I didn't know it was something common, but it's not super unusual I guess?" he mumbled.

"So what If i kissed my friends? she would get upset!" Azula stated waving a finger in the air

"You don't have any friends.." Zuko said back as he held onto his seatbelt

"ZUKO"

"IM SORRY" he yelled 

"HAVE YOU KISSED SOKKA?" 

"Well..."

"WHAT"

"Azula it was once only like a year ago"

"HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS?" 

"I didn't tell you"

"INTERESTING NEWS ZUZU I AM PROUD OF YOU" 

"You're so scary when you're supportive"

"I'm always scary"

A car honked at their car when Azula took a sharp turn down another street. Zuko closed his eyes in fright waiting for their car to go flying into a tree. Finally he felt the car slow down. He looked over at his sister who was driving normally now. Her anger had ebbed away a little and she now just looked heartbroken.

"Hey i'm proud of you for handling it well though in the mall, I'm really happy you didn't lash out" Zuko reached over to pat Azula's arm. She smiled weakly and nodded _Every bone in my body wanted me to shove Yue or yell at Ty Lee but I didn't, I guess that's good._

Zuko opened a snap from Mai, he immediately turned red and turned his phone away from Azula who leaned over to see what Mai had sent to Zuko. _Well that's_ _inappropriate_ _but damn_ , Zuko shoved her away. "AZULA THAT WAS PRIVATE" he protested as his sister laughed at him. She turned back to the road still chucking at her brother. 

"I didn't need to see all of that, I only have myself to blame" Azula giggled. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother "Mai is hot though, you don't mind If i get back at Ty Lee with her do you?" she teased. Zuko's eyes widened "AZULA DON'T" he said horrified. Surprisingly Zuko did see his sister as a threat in this situation. 

Azula laughed "Judging off that picture she wants you to come over, should I just drop you off now?" Azula said tilting her head to the side. Zuko buried his head in his hands "no she's on her way to our house right now" he groaned. His distress over his little sister thirsting after his girlfriend made him want to die. Azula wasn't serious of course, she was so in love with Ty Lee she couldn't ever seriously consider anyone else. 

Once the two got home Mai was already there, Azula looked at Zuko and spotted the panic on his face. She decided to mess with him just a little she jogged up to Mai and pulled her into a hug, Mai groaned. "You never hug me, what's wrong with you Azula?" she asked. "Nice pic" Azula said into Mai's ear, Mai stiffened up and Azula let go. Zuko cringed in embarrassment, Mai looked at her boyfriend very confused. "I'M SORRY BUT SHE LOOKED AT MY PHONE" he cried out. 

Mai turned pink and slapped Azula in the back of the head "for crying out loud Azula that wasn't meant for you!" Mai scolded. Zuko was now struggling to unlock the door, the quicker he could get away the better. Azula shrugged "well regardless, my room's always open. I'm better than my brother" she teased. "Don't listen to her Mai, she's going crazy because Ty Lee kissed Yue!" Zuko mumbled back, Mai's eyes widened and she looked at a very upset Azula. 

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Mai asked looking at Azula who flipped off her brother. Turning back to Mai Azula nodded and gave a thumbs up. Zuko finally got the door open. Mai laughed a little bit "Azula's offer is quite hard to turn down" she chided. Azula winked at Mai who almost smiled.

Zuko noticed. "HEY MAI DON'T ENCOURAGE HER" he complained. Mai followed him inside, Azula couldn't stop laughing. Zuko was practically dragging Mai up the stairs so she couldn't interact with Azula anymore. He was honestly a little afraid that Mai was going to take Azula up on her offer. Mai loved Zuko way too much to ever do something like that, but she thought it was funny how riled up Zuko was getting. 

_So Ty Lee kisses her friend and now I'm hitting on my brother's girlfriend?_ Azula flopped down on the couch and sighed. She took out the gift she got for Ty Lee she traced her finger around the edges of the box, she wondered when she'd be able to give it to Ty Lee. _I just wanted to spend christmas with her, now what am i gonna do._ Azula got up to grab a drink from the fridge. 

But before she could find anything that would quench her thirst her phone buzzed in her pocket. Exasperated she opened her phone to see who was contacting her. It was a snapchat notification 

**Yue33Moon has added you on snapchat!**

Azula stared at her phone frowning, she had no idea why Yue would add her. _I shouldn't have flirted with her, what if she thinks i'm interested?_ clicking on Yue's icon Azula added her back. She wanted to see what Yue wanted. A few moments later once Azula was sitting on the couch sipping some water she got a chat from Yue. 

**Yue: Hi Azula, although we haven't spoken in the past. I'd love to ask you what you're doing tonight?**

Azula almost choked on her water, this was not what she wanted at all. _Oh for Agni's sake look what i've done now what can I do to fix this? Ty Lee wouldn't like this at all..._

**Azula: Hello**

**Yue: so can u hang out tnite?**

**Azula: depends what do you want to do?**

_Azula wondered why she felt so nervous, she just wanted Ty Lee back not this._

**Yue: there's a party at Chans house and I'd be really happy if you went**

**Azula: i'm not friends with Chan**

**Yue: It's okay he will let you in**

**Azula: Ok**

**Yue: are you showing up?**

**Azula: ok**

Azula groaned and laid back down on the couch. She had heard about the party earlier from Zuko she knew it was gonna be at 9:40pm which was later than she usually would go out but regardless she decided it would be a good idea because maybe Ty Lee would be there and she could make things even. 

**A few hours later**

Azula went to the closet and decided that a short blue dress was the best choice to go with. She combed through her hair and swiped on some eyeliner and a little bit of blue glitter across her eyelid. Black boots were her go to so she put those on. Azula quickly checked Chan's instagram account to find out more details about the party. He had posted a rather colorful flyer on his story talking about how his parents weren't home for the weekend. 

The flyer also showed the interior of his house which he transformed into something that looked a lot like a club, she wasn't surprised because Chan had a very rich family. Azula knew there would be dancing, which she dreaded. 

There was some time left until the party so Azula sat down on the couch and let the television play in the background. Some stupid dating show started playing on the screen and Azula's heart dropped. Ty Lee used to sit on her lap as this show would play or her head would be on Ty Lee's shoulder. Ty Lee would babble about who did what on the show and Azula would just nod along and take comfort in her presence. 

But now the show was playing and Azula was alone but where was Ty Lee? Eager to find out Azula clicked through snapchat stories _i just want to see if my girlfriend-shit, ex girlfriend is going to this party or not._ She clicked on Suki's snap story and she saw what she knew would be there. 

A mirror pic of Suki, Ty Lee, Yue, and Katara. They all looked pretty but Azula couldn't stop staring at Ty Lee. The pink glitter dress she was wearing complimented her figure. Yue was standing beside her in a white crop top and a matching white skirt. 

_I should stop, it's time to go to the party anyway._ Grabbing her phone and a jacket Azula headed down her stairs. Once she was in her car the drive to Chan's house was easy. The disco lights shining out of his mansion were a pretty easy tell. 

Azula parked her car and studied the people getting out of the cars around her. Students from schools all around were showing up and getting out of cars in their best party dresses. The person Azula was searching for wasn't anywhere to be seen yet. 

Until Azula noticed the bright pink girl giggling as she fixed her hair in car window. Getting out of her car quickly Azula managed to lock eyes with Ty Lee. _I want to kiss her so badly._ Ty Lee looked beyond stunning her hair was up in it's signature updo, her makeup was pink and lively. 

"Azula!" Yue shouted as she walked over to Azula. _Uh oh is she gonna try and flirt?_ Yue wrapped her arms around Azula's waist and pulled her in for a hug _shit i was right._ Azula gasped and awkwardly let her hands hang to the sides. Her eyes met Ty Lee's and she saw the frustration in her ex-girlfriend's face. 

Azula still saw the remainders of the hickey on Ty Lee's neck and suddenly she wanted to get back at Ty Lee. Azula gingerly draped her arms across Yue's shoulders to hug her back. Ty Lee drew in a sharp breath and waited for Yue to break the hug. 

"Azula let's go in, Chan has a dance floor and everything so come on!" Yue said sweetly pulling on Azula's arm. Yue was obviously a little intoxicated because she was being very brave in the way she was speaking to Azula. Yue let go of Azula's hand and ran up to greet Sokka. Ty Lee walked over and stood right by Azula. 

  
"I love the blue"

"The dress?"

"Mhm, it's different than the usual red" 

"I'm trying new things tonight" 

Azula looked at Yue really quickly and Ty Lee picked up on it. Ty Lee felt nervous. "By that do you mean, trying new people?" Ty Lee asked. Azula turned to look at her and tucked a piece of Ty Lee's hair behind her ear. Ty Lee's cheeks flushed pink. "Whatever or whoever i try tonight, you will have tried already" Azula said slowly. 

_Why is my chest burning, is it because I put her hair behind her ear? Have i not touched her in that long?_ Azula turned to see Yue quickly walking up to her. The girl with white hair quickly latched herself onto Azula's arm "Hey come on this song is good i want to dance" Yue said dragging Azula along with her into the house.

Ty Lee groaned and followed them into the house, she wasn't letting Azula get back at her. Yes Ty Lee knew what she did was wrong and she was sorry but she felt sick at the thought of Azula kissing another girl. Ty Lee had to make sure that the only person Azula kissed tonight was her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading i'll try and update soon!


	23. dirty dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go into the party, and Ty Lee finally tastes her own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the update <3 sorry if it's not as long as i'd like it to be. I will update again soon :) I hope you enjoy

"So you're not mad at Yue?" Suki asked Ty Lee who was angrily pouring herself some fruit punch. Ty Lee shook her head "no i'm not mad, i'm just surprised since she knows I care about Azula" Ty Lee said. "You're broken up though aren't you?" Suki said quietly. This made Ty Lee turn around "Okay that doesn't mean i lost any of what I felt for her Suki" 

Suki rolled her eyes and turned back to where Sokka was. Ty Lee chewed on her bottom lip _where is Azula is she with Yue, are they dancing? I hope they aren't dancing._ Ty Lee's grey eyes scanned the room for Azula and finally she spotted her at the drink table taking tiny shots with Toph. A little relieved Ty Lee took another sip of her own punch and kept her eyes on the girl in the blue dress. Azula was taking the shots down with ease as if they were water. Toph wasn't struggling either she just poured down shot after shot.

This slowly became a competition. And Ty felt the impending disaster already. Toph narrowed her eyes at Azula who simply smirked right back at her. 

"Okay Azula, i gotta give ya points!"

"Well obviously" 

"You're good, but not as good as me"

"That's an opinion, not a fact"

"I'd say it's a fact Azula" 

"prove it" 

"let's go" 

Toph and Azula both started pouring down shots as Aang kept score. Ty Lee gripped the cup of punch a little harder. She was happy Azula was getting along so well with her friends but she was also really sad that she wasn't on good terms with Azula. The music was blaring and Chan had turned on the strobe lights, Ty Lee closed her eyes to fight back tears. Deciding that she wasn't planning on drinking a lot tonight Ty Lee dumped the rest of her drink down the sink and tossed the red cup into the garbage. 

As the music progressively got louder Ty Lee had a harder time keeping her eye on Azula who was drinking at the table with Toph. A small crowd had formed around the table and blocked her vision of Azula, Ty Lee craned her neck only to see that the table was empty now. A few minutes had passed and It seems Azula won the drinking contest and was now awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor. People kept bumping into her and her vision was a little blurry to be honest. She brushed her black hair out of her face and she saw Yue approaching her. 

"Azula! dance with me already!" Yue said sliding in between two people dancing. Azula nodded quickly and let Yue take her hand. _I'm so tipsy how many shots did I take?_ Yue had her hands on Azula's hips when they danced and they were **really** close together. Azula felt Yue's breath on her neck and could feel Yue up against her.

Even under the influence of alcohol Azula had her priorities straight _I just have to spot Ty Lee and make_ _sure she can see this._ And then Azula did see Ty Lee, she was leaning against the wall biting her lip in frustration as she watched Yue's hands run over Azula. 

_Finally revenge, i'm just getting started_ after double checking that Ty Lee's eyes were still on her Azula turned Yue around so she was dancing behind Yue. Azula didn't feel anything for Yue it was just regular high school dirty dancing. But Ty Lee couldn't stand it she wanted to wrench Azula away from Yue's body. But she was the one who made o ut with Yue first. Knowing she started all this Ty Lee said nothing and continued nibbling on her bottom lip. Yue made sure she had backed herself into Azula all the way. 

Azula kept eye contact with Ty Lee as she ran her right hand across Yue's hip. This made Yue spin around and wrap her arms around Azula's neck. Ty Lee winced as Azula tucked Yue's white hair behind her ear. Yue moved her head in and kissed Azula's neck. Ty Lee's mouth fell open, Azula noticed and pulled Yue in just a little bit closer. _I don't want Yue to kiss me I would hate that truly, I'm not even enjoying dancing with her._ The one thing that kept Azula going was seeing how uncomfortable she had made Ty Lee. 

Finally Yue stopped sucking on Azula's neck _thank Agni I was getting so sick of that._ Yue looked into Azula's eyes and leaned in to kiss her, Azula felt Yue's lips on hers. She hated it, they weren't Ty Lee's lips. Kissing anybody else felt like a chore. But it was only fair and so Azula kissed Yue back, she closed her eyes and put both her hands in Yue's hair. She couldn't resist opening her eyes though, she met eyes with Ty Lee as she made out with Yue. Ty Lee looked disgusted angry and upset at the same time. 

Azula didn't close her eyes, she wanted to make Ty Lee saw everything that was happening. Finally Ty Lee couldn't take it anymore and turned around. Azula finally broke the kisses _I hated that._ Yue whined and Azula rolled her eyes. "That's enough" Azula said coldly. She shot Yue a glare that made Yue turn around and go blend in somewhere else on the dance floor.

Deciding it was time to go find Ty Lee, Azula tried to step through the crowd. But she got swept up into a weird sort of mosh pit. People kept knocking into her and she felt a random boys hands around her waist for a second, annoyed Azula elbowed him off and forced her way out of the moshpit. She hated all the random people colliding with her. It took a lot for Azula not to just start punching her way out. 

She got back to the main dance floor and felt hands on her back. She turned quickly to see Ty Lee, who was red _she's angry isn't she_. Azula smirked and pulled Ty Lee in by the hips. "Hi Ty" she said smiling. Ty Lee wrinkled her nose "Your breath smells like vodka Azula" she said. Azula pouted mocking Ty Lee.

"Aw but Yue didn't seem to mind what my mouth smelled like..." she started before leaning in by Ty Lee's ear "Or what my mouth **tasted** like". Ty Lee stiffened up and opened her mouth to say something but then she felt Azula's hands run up her back and into her hair. 

Ty Lee's mouth parted and a gasp escaped her lips but she still shook her head, "No Azula you are drunk and you shouldn't have done that with Yue-" Ty Lee began. Azula shook her head "If you aren't gonna dance I don't want to talk" she said quickly. Ty Lee raised her eyebrows "But you hate dancing?!" she questioned surprised. Azula shrugged "I just took a lot of shots". Ty Lee frowned at her but couldn't help but admire how good she looked in blue. And Azula already had her hands on Ty Lee's hips. Ty lee decided she might as well dance with her drunken ex.

"So start dancing" Azula asked as she ran a hands down the front of Ty Lee's dress letting her hands slow down over Ty Lee's chest. Ty Lee gasped and pressed herself up a little more against Azula. "You didn't have to look at me while you kissed her" Ty Lee said breathlessly. Azula quickly kissed Ty Lee's shoulder "Cmon I just needed to get even" she said back. Ty Lee wrapped her arms so tight around Azula's neck Azula stumbled _I feel like i'm gonna fall forward._ "Azula that was cruel, you hurt me" Ty Lee said softly. 

Azula ran her nail along Ty Lee's back "Nuh-uh you can't pull that card I simply did exactly what you did" Azula said spinning Ty Lee when the beat dropped. Ty Lee's eyes were half shut and she was panting a little _already out of breath I see._ Ty Lee sighed next to Azula's ear when Azula squeezed her hip. "Ty Lee why are you panting, have you missed my hands that much?". Ty Lee didn't say anything and kept swaying Azula to the fast song.

Azula wanted a response, she let her hand run down to caress the side of Ty Lee's thigh. _Her dress is so short._ Ty Lee gasped and cupped Azula's face "I miss you, Azula I miss you" she said quickly. Azula nodded "I do too but i don't think we are even yet". Azula felt Ty Lee groan into her shoulder. Azula pulled away a little only to have Ty Lee yank her back closer. 

"No don't leave, can we just keep dancing?" Ty Lee begged

"don't try anything, we aren't dating" Azula said letting her hands wander down Ty Lee's back as the strobe lights flashed. 

"You're driving me crazy" Ty Lee panted 

"That's what you did to me before we dated, you always touched me and made me flustered" 

"So you admit it Azula? I had you flustered" 

"shut up" 

The music was loud and Azula was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol kick in. But Ty Lee was so warm and smelled like vanilla. She was so fun to dance with it reminded her of when they were at the gala together. It was nice to be close to the girl she loved again. "I'll be more cooperative" Azula whispered into Ty Lee's ear. Ty Lee smiled and nodded.

"And i'll respect your boundaries more" she said back. Azula's head started to spin and she began to lose her footing. Ty Lee noticed and cupped Azula's chin "You're drunk do you want to go rest for a bit?" she asked. Azula shook her head and kept dancing. 

"Azula please sit down" 

"Okay fine" 

"Good cmon let's get you some water" 

"I WANT TO DANCE"

"no Azula you just want to feel me up, it's time you take a break"

Azula smirked as she leaned on Ty Lee as she led her to Chan's yard where there were some non alcoholic refreshments. Ty Lee poured Azula some water as Azula threw herself down on the grass. "Ty Lee come lay with me!" Azula cheered as she reached her hands out to the sky. Ty Lee looked up, there were no stars. "Azula do you see stars or something?" Ty Lee asked confused.

"Over there!"

"thats not a star"

"well then what is it?"

"A plane Azula, it's a plane"

Ty Lee giggled and set the water down next to Azula. She stood next to her and waited for Azula's next move. Frowning at Ty Lee, Azula grabbed Ty Lees waist and pulled her down to lay on the grass. 

"Come here closer to me, don't act like a stranger" Azula said as Ty Lee gingerly laid her head next to Azula's. It was strange seeing Azula drunk, she was so carefree. She turned her head to face Ty Lee with a stupid grin on her face. Ty Lee looked back at her not smiling. She missed being with her, but she knew they needed more time to work things out. 

Azula waited, Ty Lee really wanted to. Azula had been driving her crazy all night and she wanted nothing more than to finally kiss her. So Ty Lee leaned in and so did Azula. They had their foreheads pressed together. "I missed this" Ty Lee said her mouth inches away from the other girl's. Azula nodded "Be quiet and kiss me please".

But before she could Azula was yanked away. It was Zuko, and he once again was his little sister's chaperone. "OH CMON AZULA I SAID TAKE IT SLOW!" he groaned as Azula giggled drunkly. Zuko looked at Ty Lee "You two can't keep your hands off each other for more than two minutes?!??!?" he complained. Ty Lee blushed pink.

"Okay I gotta get my sister home, can you help or are you guys gonna start grinding on the dance floor again?" Zuko said exhausted. Ty Lee nodded and she helped him lead Azula out of the party. Azula perked up "OH SO DID YOU AND MAI HAVE SEX OR NOT?!?" she giggled.

Zuko groaned "Azula I am not gonna share that with you" he sighed dragging her to the car. Ty Lee laughed a little and Azula smiled. "Ty did you know that Mai sent him a very scandalous picture of herself today?" she said to a hysterical Ty Lee. Zuko rolled his eyes and shoved his sister in the car. 

Ty Lee chuckled at the grin Azula was giving her. "You're so pretty when you laugh, look Zuzu I made the pretty girl laugh!" Azula shouted. "I hate you both, Ty Lee do you need a ride?" Zuko asked shutting the car door on a very drowsy Azula. Ty Lee shook her head and Zuko drove off.

Azula waved out of the window back at Ty Lee, Zuko started to chuckle. "So you should pay me for being your babysitter Azula" Zuko stated. The dark haired girl frowned "No Zuko, I am YOUR babysitter" she shouted before falling back to sleep. 

Ty Lee walked back into the party already missing Azula's presence. She went to talk to Ming before she grabbed her bag and made her way home. The night air was chilly and Ty Lee clasped her hands together for warmth. But she couldn't stop smiling _Azula still loves me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments r so fun to read so if you'd like feel free to drop one! thank u sm for reading <3


End file.
